Skimmer: Sociology
by Vaerin7
Summary: Four years have past and Ichigo is on his own, but not making the best decisions.  When Grimmjow pays him a visit to reclaim his pride, Shiro messes around and gets him trapped in the human world.  How will the two cope and what will Seireitei say? GxI
1. Chapter 1

Sociology

The night is quiet, basking within the pale light of a full moon that hangs high over Karakura. In an apartment complex near the far end of town, a couple of three months lies together in the privacy of their room. The smaller male, Ichigo Kurosaki, gazes up into the deep blue eyes of his boyfriend… his raven haired boyfriend. Kai is a handsome man, built with lithe muscle and tan skin. He found Ichigo after a particularly bad breakup… So many years of being around violent men has taken its toll on Ichigo's preferences. Unfortunately for him, he's drawn nothing but violent and abusive males to him. Not that he's complaining too much, he thoroughly enjoys putting them in their places… but if he could just find one man that could treat him halfway decent, he'd put up with just about anything to feel wanted for more than just his body.

"Ichigo," Kai murmurs. "You still with me?"

"I'm sorry," he sighs. "I'm just… distracted."

"I can see that," Kai chuckles. "What's got your mind preoccupied?"

"… Do you love me?"

"Sure, of course I love you."

Ichigo frowns, not liking the hollow answer given just to please him. He's been in a few less than meaningful relationships, he's no newbie to sex, and whenever things start getting serious… those relationships always end up abusive. He thought Kai was different, but that answer is the same one they gave him.

"I'm not asking for the answer you think I want to hear," Ichigo huffs. "I'm asking for the truth. I don't fucking care if you love me or not, I'm not particularly certain I love you, I just want to know."

"… You're beautiful, Ichigo," he starts off. "You're smart, you're sexy, and you're a wonderful trophy fuck… but I'm not entirely sure I would call what I feel for you love. It might progress, has a damn good chance of growing into love, but it's not there yet."

"That's what I was looking for."

Ichigo smirks, wrapping his arms around the other's neck as he pulls him in for a kiss. Kai slips his knee between the orangette's legs, rubbing it against the quickly hardening member and drawing a low moan from the vibrant haired teen. He latches on to Ichigo's slender neck, hands running over the expanse of tan skin as the other yanks at his hair in pleasure. Those insistent hands slide down Ichigo's sides, fingers hooking on the waistband of his jeans, and…

"No!" Ichigo gasps as he scoots away. "Don't."

"Come on, Berry," Kai whines. "It's been three months since we started dating…"

"I said I'm not ready," he snaps. "Don't make me tell you again!"

"You'll enjoy yourself, I promise."

"No," he warns once more. "I told you it would be a while, Kai! I told you not to expect anything that serious for about a year! I've had enough of relationships turning sour on me!"

"Maybe if you'd put out more often, they wouldn't!"

"What? That's it, I'm not taking this!" Ichigo yells. "Get the fuck off me, I'm leaving!"

One good shove and Kai is on the floor, watching Ichigo in shock as the orangette grabs his shirt and pulls it over his head. Ichigo is an uke, he can admit that with relative ease, but if they think he's the simpering feminine type they've got another thing coming!

"Don't call me!" Ichigo snaps. "I've been with enough assholes to catch on before things get out of hand! You're no different from them and I'm not gonna put up with it!"

He slams the door to the apartment as he leaves, rattling the windows with the force. He blames his inner Hollow for his tendency to sway more toward violent men, though Shiro insists Ichigo's just twisted like that. He had lost his power after the fight with Aizen, but regained it tenfold after just getting used to being human again. He's a new breed, something with the ability to change forms willingly and the inability to die. Kurosuchi is calling him a Shiniviman… but Ichigo is adamant he's going to change that ridiculous name before he sticks his foot up the man's ass so far he'll taste his sneaker. The twelfth division Taicho is working on it.

A little way from our favorite orangette, a Gargantua opens up and a muscular teal haired Espada steps through. It's been four years and he's eager to beat that insignificant brat of a Shinigami into the ground, one more establishing that he's the top… feline. He searches for the reiatsu of the smaller, grinning maniacally when he pinpoints it, and then heads in that direction. When he reaches the other, he stops and watches curiously. Ichigo is picking up his pace as a male, built slightly larger than the other, hurries after him.

"I said wait, damn it!" Kai growls. "Don't you know how to listen, you stupid bitch?"

"Don't you _ever_ call me that!" the orangette snarls as he whirls to face the other.

"I don't like your attitude," the raven haired man snaps. "Shut the fuck up, or I'm gonna have to set you in your place."

That's about where Ichigo snaps, opening his mouth to warn off the other. Kai, taking this as a rebuttal to his comment, swings. Grimmjow watches the whole exchange, excitement and curiosity filling his cyan orbs. It's been so long since he's seen the other fight, but he's intrigued by the relationship between these two humans. His observations don't last long, as the larger male has used his brute force to his advantage and slammed the teen's face into a metal light post. Ichigo is disoriented, swinging blindly, when the other pushes him into the street. Ichigo collects himself, yet he's stunned into stillness when he's blinded by the headlights of a truck. Like a deer caught in those headlights, he just stands and stares stupidly. Just before he's about to get flattened, a hard body slams into him and large arms of coiled muscle encase him in a safe zone he's never felt before. It's the most graceful thing Ichigo has ever felt, the body grabbing him in a cradling motion before landing gently on the ground across the two-lane street. A feeling deep within his gut tells him not to look up, but his curiosity has always won out over his gut feeling. He looks up to see a strong and angular face, bright cyan orbs that seem to glow in the dark and perfectly imperfect locks of teal hair.

"… Grimmjow," he whispers in shock.

"Hey, Shinigami," the other grins widely. "Did you miss me?"

The orangette is dumbstruck, staring like an idiot at the teal haired Espada, so Grimmjow takes that moment to set him on his feet. With his mouth on an open hinge and his eyes as large as saucers, Ichigo's mind has finally short circuited. He's drawn back to himself at Kai's yelling, the other stomping over and shouting a string of curses at the teen.

"Who the hell is this, you fucking tramp!" he snaps. "How long you been seeing him?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo growls. "I haven't been seeing anyone!"

The innocent and slightly confused answer has Kai infuriated, the other grabbing Ichigo's shirt collar and hauling him out of Grimmjow's hold. The Espada growls lightly at the action, yet he stills his temper. This is the human world, there are things you just can't do here unless you want Shinigami up your ass… which he most certainly doesn't.

"Then who is he? You see pretty chummy with him!"

"I hate him! We fight _all_ the time!"

"And they're glorious fights," Grimmjow grins widely. "We're lucky we survived the last few."

"Now isn't the time to reminisce on past triumphs," Ichigo hisses.

Kai slaps the orangette, creating a strange clenching in Grimmjow's chest. He frowns, looking down at his chest in hopes of seeing what's wrong with it. He scratches the back of his head in confusion, returning his eyes to the fight at hand.

"I don't want you talking to him!"

"In case you missed it, Kai, you just tried to kill me! I want nothing to do with you!"

"Oh, but you'll let that playboy fuck you?"

"What is your deal! Is that all you think about?" the orangette fumes.

"You're not good for anything else, so why would I think about something other than that?"

His features twist to convey his hurt and indignation, the orangette wrenching himself from Kai's grip and backing away until Grimmjow is just behind him. He's at a loss for words, which isn't anything new to the Espada… Ichigo was always relatively quiet during their fights. Everything the other had to convey was in his eyes, those eyes that have burned themselves into Grimmjow's memory… the eyes he dreams about every night.

"You're wrong," Ichigo states so quietly Grimmjow almost misses it. "I'm worth far more than just that… You just don't want to believe that."

"Don't lie to yourself," Kai scoffs haughtily. "You're nothing without me; I'm the only one who'll ever love you in any way."

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouts. "You're lying!"

The teal haired Espada tilts his head in question at the outburst, noting that Ichigo seems to be at war with himself. He snorts at the thought that the smaller male would be stupid enough to believe such obvious lies, waiting patiently for the Kurosaki he knows to pounce and start wailing on the human… but he doesn't come. Ichigo watches the ground as he murmurs out his reply.

"If you ever come near me again, I'll make you regret it," he remarks. "You're no better than the others, trying to control me with those lies. I believed them once… I won't believe you."

With that, the nineteen year old turns and walks away. Grimmjow grabs his bag from the raven's hand, grinning saucily at the other before following after his prey. Ichigo doesn't even bother to take note of his follower, simply content to stew in his anger and hurt. The Sexta, however, can't help but think that no one should be allowed to hurt Ichigo like that except him. After all, Ichigo is his prey and only he has the right to pursue him.

*Wait… what? * he muses. *Why the hell should I care who hurts that insufferable pain in my ass? I should be happy they're knocking him down a few inches… right? *

Ichigo's apartment is in a dark part of the neighborhood, a few bars down the street and a couple night clubs down the other. It isn't unusual to see drunks laying about the sidewalk at night as he heads home, so it's nothing new to see the three males that normally lounge about his place. The complex has many buildings, each with two floors and four flats total. Ichigo lives on the top floor of the second building… ironically, in the number six apartment. Grimmjow can't help but grin at that, surprised the orangette doesn't seem to think anything of it. To get to the second floor, he has to climb a staircase on the side of the building, leading to a wrap-around porch of light wood. The three men are blocking his way, slouched on the stairs and waiting.

"Oh, come on!" he huffs. "Are you serious? My day hasn't been bad enough without you drunks pissing me off?"

"Bad day?" a slim brunette grins. "I could make it better for you. How about it, sweet thing?"

"I'm going to kill you," Ichigo snarls.

"Empty threats, we know how you are. If I told you if was either you or that pretty strawberry blonde lacking brain one in her head… I know you'd lay down for me. Am I right?"

"… That's not the case."

"I don't know… she does have ample breasts to play with. She might even be fun," he grins sickeningly sweet. "But I won't touch her if you play along."

"Are you seriously gonna listen to that shit?" Grimmjow scoffs.

"… Come on," Ichigo sighs reluctantly. "But just this once."

"Once is all I need."

"You can't have gone that stupid while I was away, Shinigami!" Grimmjow snarls. "That guy's gonna kill you when he's done!"

Ichigo ignores him, looking to be walking death row as the other follows licking his lips. The teal haired male curses his young rival, unable to believe he could be that selfless and hating him for it. If he would've known it was that easy to get Ichigo to lie down, he would've done it back when they took that girl prisoner. He sticks close as they head up to the apartment, Ichigo turning to unlock the door and Grimmjow quickly opening a Gargantua beneath the man eye-raping his prey. The cry is cut short as the portal snaps shut, the orangette turning and looking around in confusion.

"What did you do?" Ichigo scowls.

"Who, me? I don't know what you're talking about, I have no reason to help you out," Grimmjow remarks petulantly.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, what… did you… do!"

"I sent him through a Gargantua."

"YOU WHAT!" Ichigo panics. "Oh my god, go back and get him! Don't let him get killed!"

"Why not? From the way he was eyeing you, he'd end up there anyway."

"You can't just send people you don't like to Hueco Mundo, you dumbass!"

"Sounded like a good idea to me."

"Bring him back!"

"… Fine, but I'm not setting him down anywhere near you!"

He calls the other back from the white sands of his boring home, dropping him off a few blocks down and hoping he gets knifed before he makes it back. Ichigo breathes a sigh of relief, opening his door and walking into his place. Grimmjow doesn't wait for an invitation, just walks in and makes himself at home. As surprised as Ichigo is at this, he doesn't really say anything to prevent it from happening. Unbeknownst to Grimmjow, Ichigo has been very lonely as of late. The Shinigami have all gone back to Seireitei, his friends are all out on vacation or visiting family, his own family moved to Tokyo so his father could work at a larger hospital, and Kisuke and company have been very busy moving between the human world and Seireitei. Ichigo has been left alone for the first time since his mother died… something he's made very poor decisions trying to rectify. All his relationships over the past four years have been jumped in to much too quickly, leading to bad breakups and violent altercations. He just wants someone to be with, it doesn't even have to be love or even an intimate relationship… just someone to share a place with him and talk to.

"What the hell is up with you?" Grimmjow frowns. "You were so different back during the war."

"… Things changed," Ichigo shrugs. "I grew up, people left… I've gone through a lot."

"Like what?"

"I lost my power, Grimmjow," Ichigo sighs. "I gave it all up to save everyone during the war."

"Bullshit!"

Ichigo sighs and flops down on the couch beside the Espada. Grimmjow's eyes are hard, almost disappointed with the thought of his rival nothing more than a human now. It hurts to see that disappointment, something Ichigo's strived to keep out of people's eyes.

"I'm not lying… It came back, but not for half a year. By then, I had become accustom to human life and had to adjust all over again."

"Those Shinigami just can't let you be, can they?" the Espada snorts. "Don't they know how to fight their own battles?"

Ichigo smirks dryly at that, he's asked himself that same question for a long time now. He leans back, sighing in content as he closes his eyes. The Sexta raises a brow at that, curiosity on Ichigo's behavior getting the best of him. The orangette never let down his guard around him before. He lays back into the plush couch, slipping an arm around the back of the couch and lightly tickling Ichigo's slender throat with his elongated claws.

"I thought you were more honorable than that," Ichigo smirks slightly. "Killing your enemy in their sleep? How low, Grimmjow."

"You're the idiot letting down your guard."

"Yeah… but it feels good."

It comes out as a sigh and Grimmjow is surprised to hear it, baffled to realize just how… starved for attention the other has gotten. A few reasons come to mind, yet neither seems much like the other. He doesn't seem like the type to blossom under the type of extreme attention he had been getting during the war, but he also doesn't quite strike Grimmjow as a submissive… then again… he was with a man.

"Who was that guy?" Grimmjow wonders.

"My ex-boyfriend," the orangette sighs sadly. "I always seem to attract the violent ones."

"That's probably because you're feisty as all hell," he grins. "I'd bang you if I could."

"… Seriously?" Ichigo voices as he opens one eye to scowl at the other. "Is that all you violent types think of? Is sex the only thing you live for?"

"Sex and fighting," he shrugs. "I'm an Arrancar, what did you expect."

"That's… but… why is it…" Ichigo stammers before falling silent in his confusion.

Within his mind, Shiro grins maniacally. Although they evolved before regaining their power, he's been bored out of his mind for something interesting to happen. Their power has evolved in a way they _both_ can manipulate it and learn it… but Shiro has learned a few things he hasn't told Ichigo. Taking control of his aibou's body for the moment he's a puddle of bewilderment and stray thought, gold on black eyes take in the Espada his aibou has been plagued with wet dreams about as they sit together on the couch.

*Heh… Time fer some fun, * he thinks maliciously. *Let's see how the Shinigami deal wit more than one like me! *

Before Grimmjow can say anything, Shiro is yanking him forward and smashing their lips together. It takes all of two seconds for Grimmjow to overpower the smaller male and take control of the kiss, something Shiro doesn't like but approves of for Ichigo. As they kiss, Shiro extends the reach of his power and it creeps through Grimmjow's body. Slowly, it starts to change him. First the hole in his stomach mends itself, and then the bone fragment on his cheek cracks before it falls off. Grimmjow pulls Ichigo into his lap, deepening the kiss as his hands knead a perfect ass. Unwilling to let go of such a moment, as Shiro's been seriously sex-starved for too long, he rubs their members together and moans into the kiss. Shiro reluctantly pulls away when he feels Ichigo fighting for control again, a wide manic grin on his lips. His eyes turn from gold to amber, Ichigo gasping in shock at the sight of Grimmjow… a very _human_ Grimmjow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The two are in shock, Ichigo not even moving off the other's lap as he just gawks. Grimmjow looks down, running a hand over his stomach. The abs are still ripped, fit enough to make anyone jealous, but there is not hole. He touches his cheek, searching for the jaw bone he's become so accustom to… the one that reminds him where he came from… but it's not there. After a long moment of stunned silence, he narrows his brow at the orangette on his lap.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Me! I didn't do anything!" Ichigo remarks defensively. "You just… Shiro, he…"

"Who the fuck is Shiro?"

"My inner Hollow," he explains with a blush. "He took over and… he just… k-kissed you."

"And that's when shit hit the fan, so fix it!"

"I didn't do it! I have no clue what happened, Grimmjow," the teen growls. "I evolved when I got my powers back, I don't know as much of my power as Shiro does and he sure as hell won't tell me! He does this shit for his own amusement."

He tries to slide off Grimmjow's lap; however the Sexta is quick to move them. To make certain the smaller male couldn't escape, he flings him onto his back on the couch and lies against him to keep him pinned. He moves in so their noses are touching, threat settling within his cyan orbs, and growls animalistic as Ichigo scowls back in challenge.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now? I'm… I'm _human_!"

"Oi! Don't say it like it's a _disease_, you asshole! Humans aren't that bad!"

"This is _your_ fault! If you could control your inner demon, this never would've happened!" the Sexta snaps. "What do you propose to do in order to fix this?"

"Me? Well… I could… but the Shinigami are busy," he murmurs in thought. "Maybe… No, Kisuke is in Seireitei… But… Oh, I don't know! The best I can do is keep you out of trouble while we try and get Shiro to give up what he did!"

"I don't want to be a human!"

"Stop yelling at me!" Ichigo shouts. "I can't do much better than that! You can stay here, okay? I have a guest room that no one uses… it's not like anyone's gonna show up."

Grimmjow wonders about that tone, it just seems out of character for the orangette, but soon shakes it off. If he's going to be stuck here, he'll have to learn the rules and who better to teach him than the one that got him in this mess? The best part is, he can aggravate Ichigo as bad as he wants and the idiot Shinigami will feel too guilty to kick him out. He moves, letting Ichigo up so the younger can show him to his room. Once Ichigo shows him the guest room, offering that his is just across the hall, he leaves Grimmjow to get some sleep and heads for his own. The smaller male lays awake all night, his mind offering images he'd rather not dream about… dreams that provoke arousal starring the teal haired Espada.

*Ya know ya want him, * Shiro cackles. *Just go ta sleep, Ichi; I'll give ya a seriously carnal dream about him! *

*Shut up! * Ichigo snaps internally. *I can't believe you'd do this to me! I thought we were over that damn feud! *

*We are, I just like fuckin' wit ya! *

*Seriously, Shiro? Come on! Grimmjow? Anyone but Grimmjow. *

*He's hot. *

Ichigo feels like bashing his head against the wall, his inner demon's words setting his face on fire as he clenches his hands with the urge to strangle him. They aren't the same anymore, both of them evolved past Hollow and Visored. Shiro isn't a Hollow anymore; he's the same as Ichigo and has changed his view from prisoner-warden to a brotherly relationship. Shiro wants Ichigo to move away from his destructive relationships and find someone that will take care of him better before beating the shit out of him, not that the orangette takes it lying down. Ichigo causes far more damage than his abusive boyfriends.

*I know he's hot, damn it! But he's the enemy! *

*Fuckin' around wit the enemy is hot, * Shiro shrugs.

*Not for me! I'm gonna get in serious trouble! *

*I'd fuck him. *

*Shiro! I don't care who you'd fuck, just change him back! *

*That would be counter-productive, aibou. Goodnight! *

*No, wait! Fucking parasite, don't block me out! * Ichigo thinks before hissing aloud. "Fuck!"

He quickly slaps a hand over his mouth, wide amber eyes looking toward the door. There's no noise from Grimmjow, drawing curiosity and wariness from the teen. He slips from bed, stalking out of his room and across the hallway. Grimmjow's door is open a crack, so he doesn't have to open it, and Ichigo peeks in to make certain the Espada didn't get outside to cause havoc. His eyes widen and his jaw drops, his hand shooting up to stop his nosebleed as he stares. Grimmjow is stretched out across the bed, face buried in his pillow as he sleeps on his stomach above the covers… completely naked. He catches the soft snores coming from the snoozing feline Espada, the orangette backing away and hurrying back into his own room.

*That image will be burned into my retinas for the rest of my life, * he murmurs mentally.

*Hell yeah! * Shiro chirps up. *I told ya this was a good idea! Ya should go in there and let him dominate ya in ways that would taint ya fer life! *

"No one asked you, dumbass," Ichigo mumbles aloud as he heads to bed.

It takes him a long time to fall asleep, however he finally manages it. Unfortunately, the minute his mind falls into a deep sleep… all he can see is that muscular body sliding over him repeatedly. Even within his dream, he makes plans to kill his inner demon for this.

Ichigo is drawn from his sleep the next morning, the sound of the shower running stirring him just enough to be partially awake. Confused, he gets out of bed and heads over to the bathroom. He knows he didn't leave that damn thing on… maybe it's just Shiro. His pale twin likes to visit outside Ichigo's head every now and then, just to remind everyone he's still there. As far as the world outside Seireitei knows, Shiro is Ichigo's long lost twin… It's amazing how easily they bought that. He yawns, opening the bathroom door and walking in. Shiro usually shows up in the morning to take a shower, as he likes the hot water here as opposed to the water within Ichigo's inner world that changes temperature with his moods, so Ichigo has gotten used to this and just goes about his normal routine. As he brushes his teeth, his sleep dazed eyes watching his progress in the mirror, the water turns off and he can hear the door sliding open. There's a pause behind him, yet he's too sleepy to really pay it any mind, and then he's wide awake. Thick arms that definitely don't belong to Shiro are wrapped around his waist and Grimmjow's reflection shows up next to his own in the mirror, the teal haired male's chin on his shoulder and his cheek pressed against Ichigo's.

"My, my," he grins widely. "If you wanted to take a shower with me, all you had to do was ask."

"What!" Ichigo shouts with a bright blush. "Who'd want to take a shower with you, you pervert!"

Grimmjow laughs, moving away from Ichigo and giving him a very nice view of his ripped front. The orangette immediate turns around and holds his nose, waiting a few minutes to make sure he doesn't embarrass himself further with a faint-worthy nosebleed… This Espada was going to kill him.

"Put a fucking towel on!" he snaps.

"Why? I don't have anything to be ashamed of, I look damn good."

"You fucking conceited bastard, not everyone wants to see you waltzing around in your damn birthday suite!"

"You do, or you wouldn't be trying so hard to hide your nosebleed, pervert," he snickers. "And before you ask, it would seem my senses have stayed with me… I can smell the blood."

"Just go get dressed!"

"I don't have any normal clothes, or did you forget?" Grimmjow grins wider. "Looks like I'm gonna have to strut my stuff as is."

"Oh hell no! I'll go find you something to wear today, and then we'll go buy you stuff that fits better when I get back."

"… Get back? Where are you going?" Grimmjow asks with pure feline curiosity.

"I have to go to work."

"Why?"

"Because I have to make money! Get the hell out of here so I can shower!"

Ichigo pushes him out of the door and slams it in his face, disrobing and getting into the shower. His heart leaps to his throat when the door opens again, the teal haired male walks right past the shower to grab a towel. When he's walking back to the door, Ichigo's back pressed flat against the cold tiles, he stops and turns to look at him.

"You sure you don't want me to shower with you?" he teases as he looks the other over lecherously. "Cause… I certainly wouldn't mind tapping that."

"Get the hell out of my fucking bathroom!" Ichigo screams.

With a cackle that echoes within the small room, Grimmjow tosses the towel onto his shoulder and walks out. Though he's gone, the cackling stays with Ichigo. It takes him a couple minutes to realize it's just his inner demon, the haunting tones causing the orangette's brow to twitch in irritation.

*Ya know ya like the company, aibou, * Shiro states a bit quietly.

Ichigo says nothing, as he knows it's true. It doesn't matter who it is, the nineteen year old just needs someone to be with. He sighs, washing up and grabbing a towel when he gets out. It doesn't take him long to get dressed, but he doesn't work far from his apartment and can make a good breakfast. Grimmjow is lounging on the couch when he comes out, the orangette quickly throwing a large pair of sweatpants and an oversized shirt at him… they're his favorite lounging clothes.

"I'm starving," Grimmjow complains as he gets dressed. "Do you think I kept my hunger for souls, too? Can I eat yours?"

"No you can't eat mine, dipshit!" Ichigo growls. "And you haven't eaten anything all night, of course you're gonna be hungry."

"… Humans eat?"

"Duh, what living thing doesn't? I'll make us breakfast, just… stay put."

"What the hell do I look like, a dog?" the Espada snaps. "That's Stark's role, I'm a feline. We do as we damn well please."

"Grimmjow, I'm not asking a miracle," the teen states in exasperation. "I'm just asking you _try_ to behave. One wrong move here and you'll end up in a cage for life… or worse."

"… What's worse than a cage?"

"They'll give you the death sentence! You'll be killed!"

"Oh, that's not so bad," he grins. "I'll go right back to Hueco Mundo!"

"But will it be as an Espada?"

He says nothing about that, obviously rethinking that option. As he broods on the couch, Ichigo heads over to the kitchen and gets out some eggs and bacon. He moves around the kitchen thoughtlessly, cooking the eggs and bacon. He puts bread in the toaster, waiting for it to pop up as he gets the plates ready, and Grimmjow strolls in at the smell of food. The toast pops up and the Espada jumps minutely, glaring at the toaster and drawing a grin to Ichigo's lips. He butters the toast and slides a plate over to the Sexta.

"… What's this?"

"Food," the orangette answers as he shovels some eggs in his mouth.

Hesitantly, Grimmjow does the same. For once, he's eating something that doesn't taste like coppery blood. He has to admit, he really likes the taste. He inhales the rest, surprised to experience the unfamiliar feeling of satiation. Curious eyes turn to Ichigo, the other finishing up his own breakfast and taking the empty plates to the sink.

"What are you doing now?"

"Washing the dishes," Ichigo answers. "Want to help?"

"… Sure."

Ichigo washes them, handing them to Grimmjow to rinse. The Sexta isn't used to the companionable silence hanging between them, always having filled it with argument and fighting, but it's surprisingly nice. He finds it odd, however he enjoys it for the brief moment the orangette is there. Afterward, Ichigo grabs his things and heads out.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Grimmjow scowls. "What the hell am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

"I don't know, I'm sure you'll think of something," the younger huffs. "Look, I'm not asking you to stay holed up here. If you go out, you just can't kill anyone, beat them up, steal, or do anything else that might seem okay in Hueco Mundo!"

"… Wow, this place sucks."

"Grimm!"

"Okay, okay, I'll behave," he frowns. "I'll walk you to work, okay? Then I can stick around that area and pick you up when you get off!"

Ichigo stops at the door, surprise and uncertainty written in amber orbs. It's so obvious this has never happened before, that this is a totally new territory Ichigo is treading into, that it's even sad in Grimmjow's eyes. After hesitating that moment, a happier smile than he's ever seen on Ichigo's face lights up the room.

"Sure, that'd be great!"

As they walk to the restaurant Ichigo waits tables at, Grimmjow can't help but fill the silence with questions. He learns that Ichigo hasn't been fighting as much since the war, that the Shinigami don't want to give him much responsibility until they're aware of all his powers, and that Ichigo rather likes this reprieve. He's had so much weight on his shoulders, that he hasn't really had much of a youth. Though he doesn't like the monotony of human life, it's beginning to grow on him. The only problem, is that it's not going to last.

"When you getting off?"

"Hm… I'm dealing with breakfast today, but if there's a call off I'll have to stay through lunch… I should be off at eleven if I don't have to stay longer," Ichigo smiles. "If I do, I should be done by four or five."

"Okay, well… I'll stop in around eleven then," Grimmjow ventures uncertainly.

"I can't wait!" Ichigo smiles. "Maybe if I get off on time, we can have lunch together."

Grimmjow just nods, finally nervous within this unfamiliar territory. He's never had someone act this way toward him, smile at him like that… Is this what humans are like? He stands outside as Ichigo walks into his workplace, the orangette waving enthusiastically and Grimmjow thoughtlessly returns the gesture. His wave, however, is slower and more lost. Once the orangette is gone from sight the teal haired male looks around curiously. With a shrug, he heads off to just look around. Not many shops are open at the moment, but there's a park nearby to sit at until things get busy.

Ichigo is tired, the weekend bringing a large assortment of customers… most just to ogle him as he works. He's so glad no one called off for the next shift, he doesn't think he can handle another. As he's getting his things and walking to the door, he's cornered by one of his customers. The male is a fighter, having tried to use that in order to impress the orangette multiple times. He has light brown hair and a muscular build… but he's no Grimmjow.

"Hey, baby," he grins. "How about a number?"

"You will never get my number," Ichigo frowns. "Stop harassing me."

"You know, the customer is always right," he grins lamely. "And I think you and I would hit it off really well."

He grips Ichigo's upper arm, the smaller about ready to say 'screw it' and wail on the other. He's so tired of this guy's advances, but he'll lose his job if he hits a customer on the premises. With infuriated amber orbs, Ichigo scowls at the larger male. The other draws him closer, his free hand running over a firm globe of his backside before squeezing, and Ichigo snaps. Thankfully, before he can punch the guy someone pulls him away. It's gentle, but firm and demands absolute compliance.

"Why the hell are you letting him touch you like that?" Grimmjow asks with an underlying growl. "You can't possibly like that guy, he's not your type."

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo breathes in relief. "Thank you so much, I almost lost my job."

"Why?"

"I was gonna kill him," the smaller replies sheepishly.

"And you're telling me to behave," Grimmjow frowns.

The other steps up, rage consuming his features as he reaches for Ichigo again. Grimmjow, having watched the interaction between a couple human males in the park, does the only thing he can think of. From what he saw, the alpha male has to assert his right to breed with the female. Ichigo may not be a female, but he's a submissive and that's close enough for him. Even if it isn't true, it should deter this idiot from harming the other.

"Back off, he's mine," he snarls lowly.

Ichigo's jaw drops in surprise, the other male quickly backing away. The pure malice and feral threat within cyan pools is enough to scare away any male looking to harm Ichigo. Though he doesn't care one way or the other, Ichigo is the one that's gonna get him back to normal and that means _no one_ can harm him… until the deed is done anyway, and then Grimmjow's gonna murder him! In the confusion and befuddlement, he calmly leads the vibrant haired male out of the establishment. The orangette is quiet, though he looks like he's having a mental debate, and the Sexta makes certain to keep him within arm's reach. Ichigo, on the other hand, is having an argument with Shiro. The pale twin is overjoyed Grimmjow would make such a remark, yet Ichigo is trying hard to deny it means anything at all. By the time they reach the small sandwich place Grimmjow had come across in his earlier exploration, Ichigo has given up arguing with Shiro… his inner demon is more stubborn than he is.


	3. Chapter 3

MMMMMMMM... Lemony goodness =9 Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Shopping went well, the Sexta allowing Ichigo to pick out his clothes. Ichigo couldn't help himself when he picked out a couple pairs of tight jeans, one black and one navy, and of course Grimmjow wouldn't look good unless his shirts were mostly tight to hug his muscles… the orangette was drooling while Grimmjow tried them on. The Sexta adopted a bit of a punkish look, the chains and ripped clothing a favorite of his because it looked 'battle worn'. Ichigo didn't argue, though some of the graphic tees he definitely refused to buy… perverted Espada. Now, Grimmjow is wearing a pair of jeans ripped at the knees, black combat boots, and a shirt ripped across the chest to show off a teasing bit of hard flesh. He didn't much care for the chokers, but Ichigo bought him a couple spiked bracelets in its place, and there are chains hanging on the left side of his pants. The orangette has to admit… Grimmjow puts the 'sex' in Sexta.

"The closet and dresser are both empty in your room," Ichigo states as they carry bags into the flat.

"And?"

"That's where they go."

"Your point?"

"Please tell me you at least pick up your clothes," the other groans.

"We had subordinates to do that shit for us," he shrugs. "But how hard could it be?"

Ichigo rolls his eyes, leading the teal haired god back to the guest room and setting down bags. For about fifteen minutes, they argue about where to put everything… and then they start putting away the clothes. By the time they're finished, Ichigo is so tense he's about to strangle the other and Grimmjow is grumbling in anger. The orangette breathes deep a few times to calm his temper, and then strides over to his room to grab a change of clothes.

"_Now_ what are you doing?" Grimmjow huffs.

"Taking a shower, I'm going out."

"Out where?" he frowns. "Do you know how late it is? You could get killed, and then I'd be stuck in this damn body with no way out!"

"If you're so worried, then come with me," Ichigo growls.

"You still haven't told me where you're going!"

"To the club, dumbass! I don't have work on Saturday, so I'm going to enjoy myself tonight," the vibrant haired teen remarks. "At least… I'm hoping I will. I haven't been to the club since Orihime and Tatsuki left on vacation."

"What's the club?"

"You'll see," Ichigo grins widely. "Just let me shower and I'll be right out!"

Grimmjow doesn't like surprises, they never turn out well for him… but this is a human thing, so surprises might be a good thing here. He sprawls out on the couch, lying on his stomach as he thinks about how different Ichigo is now. He swears he saw the other drooling when he showed off his new clothes, but hell it he knows what that means. He could smell a hint of desire within the other's scent; so that might constitute the drooling, but why the hell would Ichigo desire an enemy that almost killed him? Where he knows he's hot and sexy as all hell, Grimmjow is positive he's never felt that way about an enemy. Sure, he'd bang Ichigo any given day of the week… but that's another form of domination and there's no way that slender and feminine male could dominate him in that way. Just thinking about screwing that powerful Shinigami over like that is sending pleasant tingles through him, so he shakes it off and looks up to see Ichigo walk into the room. He's wearing a tight powder blue shirt that's zipped down to show a portion of his chest, tight (like second-skin tight) black jeans, and sneakers. Grimmjow's jaw drops, his eyes widening a bit, and Ichigo smiles at him.

"Coming?" he wonders.

"Yeah… just… let me recover," Grimmjow mumbles.

"… Recover? From what?"

"… Never mind, let's go."

The beat is loud and makes Grimmjow's heart thump violently against his ribcage, the lights flashing brightly and drawing a headache from him, yet he follows Ichigo in. the orangette closes his eyes, breathing in the atmosphere before smiling, and then slides onto a barstool.

"This place is evil," Grimmjow mutters. "How can you stand it? I've only been here a few minutes and I'm already going deaf."

"I don't come here for much," Ichigo admits. "I come for the dancing, but I'm not old enough to drink yet. You could probably get something, they don't card here… totally illegal, but they sell more drinks that way. Just… don't set it down and go back to it, okay?"

"I don't enjoy alcohol," Grimmjow frowns. "The taste is horrid; my senses are far too strong to stomach it."

"… I never would've guessed that," the teen murmurs, stunned.

A woman strolls by, looking the muscular male up and down before licking her lips. Her friend, however, has her eyes glued to the orangette… along with the male that's accompanying them. Ichigo is oblivious to it, yet Grimmjow knows what those looks mean. He frowns at the man, finding him to be the most competition when a 'female' is involved.

*Whoa, wait… what? Why the hell should I care who fucks him? * he thinks to himself. *Oh yeah… because I wanna fuck him. *

Ichigo nods his head to the beat, slowly getting off the stool like he's in a trance before heading toward the large group on the dance floor. Grimmjow knows how to dance, he just prefers not to… warriors like himself shouldn't know that shit, it's embarrassing. Instead, he leans back against the bar and watches the orangette move with the beat intensely. The vibrant haired teen moves like water, flowing fast and then slow as his movements get more sensual with each song. Everyone is beginning to stop dancing to watch, hypnotized by the grace and beauty of the teen that can wield a blade with the best of them.

"Hey, big boy," a blonde woman grins as she leans on Grimmjow's shoulder. "Are you here alone?"

"Nope," Grimmjow remarks. "That's my bitch up there."

He points to Ichigo before he can think about what he's saying, cursing himself inwardly when he catches onto what's just tumbled from his mouth. The woman looks disappointed for a moment, but then smiles again as she tries another method.

"How about a threesome?" she purrs.

"Sorry, but… I don't like to share," Grimmjow purrs back, far more animalistic. "Run along, will you? I don't enjoy wasting time on second rate tramps."

With a huff of indignation, the woman turns and stomps off. Grimmjow turning his eyes back on the dance floor… to find Ichigo lost within the crowd. With a silent curse, he stands and tries to locate the other. Ichigo's scent is too mingled with the others to locate it and his ears are beginning to ring from the music, so he has to go on sight. As he moves into the crowd, he catches his 'bitch' laughing with another male. There's a drink in his hand and his cheeks are flushed from dancing, but his actions tell Grimmjow the other male is playing dirty. Instinctively, he pushes his way through the crowd and stands close to Ichigo's back.

"Hey, Grimm!" Ichigo grins. "This is… um… It's…"

"Ryo," the male greets. "Wicked tattoos, man. They must've hurt like hell."

"… Tattoos?"

"By yer eyes," Ichigo slurs. "Here!"

He turns to touch the aqua markings that stuck with Grimmjow through his change, wavering a moment before finally managing it. He chuckles, spilling the drink in his hand a bit, and Grimmjow takes the drink away so there aren't any mishaps.

"That's mine," Ichigo mutters.

"Really. What is it?"

"It's juice," he comments. "Ryo got it… fer me."

"Mm hm… its alcoholic, Ichi," he says sweetly. "You're drunk off your ass."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are. Come on, I'm taking you home."

Grimmjow carefully grips Ichigo's upper arm and leads him away from the other male, however Ryo isn't having this. He tried hard to get that little orangette to even talk to him, there's no way he's giving him up to the first guy that knows him.

"Oi! He's going home with me!"

"Back… the fuck… off," Grimmjow growls lowly.

His eyes shine in the flashing lights, giving them a dangerous and surreal look as they glitter within the dimness. Ryo hesitates, watching Ichigo snicker before leaning heavily on the teal haired man. Obviously, this man is very close to the other or he wouldn't act like this. Ryo's been after Ichigo for two months now, he knows how the vibrant haired teen acts around those he knows and those he doesn't… drunk or not, if Ichigo didn't know Grimmjow the other would be on the floor in pain. Still… two months is a long time to wait for the 'broken heart' scenario.

"Who are you to stop him?"

"He's my bitch!" Grimmjow hisses. "Don't fucking touch him again, or I'll break your damn arms!"

"… That's not very nice, Grimm," Ichigo murmurs tiredly. "I'm not a bitch."

"Yes you are, come on," the other remarks lightly.

Ichigo leans against Grimmjow and lets the other lead him out, but the songs change mid-way across the dance floor and he stops. An excited shimmer lays within his amber pools, a large Cheshire grin turning on Grimmjow.

"Dance with me!" Ichigo states.

"I don't dance."

"Please? Come on, Grimm, it'll be fun!"

The orangette sets his hands on Grimmjow's narrow hips, stepping up flush against the Espada's front and moving their hips together. The teal haired male growls in warning, yet that doesn't deter the alcohol-fogged mind of the teen. After a moment of Ichigo moving against him, Grimmjow could swear if a cage wasn't in order he'd turn the other over and fuck him in the middle of the tiled floor. Suddenly, a light bulb goes off in his head.

"You know what would be awesome, Ichi?" he purrs.

"Sex," Ichigo answers immediately.

"… That would be awesome, actually," Grimmjow murmurs to himself before shaking his head. "No, I mean _really_ awesome!"

"… Um… no."

"You should get a tattoo!"

"… Yes! That's a great idea."

"Let's go get it now, while the parlor is still open!" the Espada states devilishly.

Ichigo nods and follows his companion out of the club eagerly, the Espada thoroughly set on teaching Ichigo a lesson that he'll never forget. After exiting the tattoo parlor, Ichigo complaining about how much it hurt and poking at it contemplatively, Grimmjow gets the smaller male back to their flat. He doesn't know at what point he started thinking along that line, but as long as he's trapped here he'll damn well make himself at home! When they're inside, Ichigo pulls Grimmjow against himself and wraps his arms around the former Arrancar's neck. He leans him down, his eyes half lidded and sultry.

"I want you," he remarks unabashed and quiet.

"You're drunk," Grimmjow points out.

"Mm hm… take me."

"Ichigo… I'm sort of lost right now," he says. "The Arrancar part of me is saying this is all _your_ fault for being stupid enough to get drunk, and that I should totally take advantage of the situation _you're_ creating. But then there's this nagging little voice in the back of my mind that sounds oddly similar to you, its saying this is wrong and I really shouldn't… hah!"

Ichigo presses his knee further into Grimmjow's member, his features innocent and contemplative as he ignores pretty much everything Grimmjow is saying. Grimmjow groans and lets his head fall back, his hands pressing against the door he's pinning Ichigo to at the moment. He hardens quickly, trying to fight the feral side of him that demands satiation and losing with every firm rub of Ichigo's knee. Finally, he growls and pushes Ichigo harder against the door. Their lips connect harshly, Grimmjow biting lightly at Ichigo's bottom lip. The vibrant haired teen opens his mouth to moan, the sound swallowed by the Sexta as he deepens the kiss. Grimmjow settles his knee between Ichigo's leg, lifting the other higher on his leg as he keeps his knee bent by propping his foot up against the wall. Immediately, the inebriated orangette begins to rut against his leg. Grimmjow pulls back enough to watch his face twist in pleasure, his breaths shortening as a bead of sweat drips from his brow.

"Mm… I must say, you look delectable," Grimmjow purrs. "I gonna enjoy fucking you."

"Now," Ichigo gasps out. "Please, I want it… right now!"

With that feral grin reserved for the battle field and bloodshed, Grimmjow slips his forearms beneath Ichigo's ass and lifts him up. He carries him back to the guest room, Grimmjow's safe zone, and tosses him onto the bed. He knows Ichigo technically isn't in his right mind, and he'll probably be pissed in the morning… and the Espada has to live with him after this… but regret and guilt aren't things he practices. He crawls over to the orangette, sliding his body along Ichigo's teasingly before backing away to disrobe them both. The shirts are easy enough to get rid of, then Grimmjow's jeans and boxers, but Ichigo's are a bit harder.

"Fucking hell, Ichigo! Did you paint these on, or what!" he hisses.

With a chuckle that falls dangerously close to a giggle, the substitute Shinigami reaches down and slips his pants off. Grimmjow smirks when he notes there are no boxers to get rid of, leaning down to kiss Ichigo passionately before backing away again.

"No boxers? My, my, Ichi," he chuckles. "I'm beginning to think you planned this."

"No more talk," Ichigo scowls. "Fuck me."

"You have any lotion or anything?"

"Damn it, just fuck me!"

"… Alright, but you asked for it," Grimmjow shrugs.

He flips Ichigo over onto his stomach, lifting his hips before ramming all the way in. Ichigo cries out, yet pushes back anyway. Grimmjow stops, pressing a hand between the orangette's shoulders before gripping his left hip hard. Ichigo growls, infuriated now that he can't move, and Grimmjow holds tight until he gets the unspoken comment… the more he takes control, the longer the Sexta won't fuck him. Ichigo pouts, laying his chin on his pillow and crossing his arms beneath it to get comfortable. He's not used to giving up all control like this… especially when he's sober. Grimmjow, on the other hand, wants to minimize whatever damage the other will cause with his juvenile libido and annoying need for companionship. He'll fuck him, but he doesn't want to be blamed for any injuries Ichigo might get while attempting to reach the finish line too quickly. Once he's positive the orangette won't move, he slides out and pushes back in. It's a slow and smooth movement, one used to search out the smaller male's prostate in attempts to lessen the pain. Ichigo moans at the feeling of being filled repeatedly, laying his forehead against his arms and fighting the urge to push back. With a grunt of pleasure, Grimmjow picks up his pace. He strikes Ichigo's prostate and the orangette screams in ecstasy, calling encouragement and pleading for more. The bed groans beneath, springs squeaking as the headboard slams against the wall harshly. The hard but slow slamming rhythm soon transforms into hammer, quick and fierce.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo screams. "Yes! Harder! God, yes!"

A few more thrusts, powerful and mind-numbing, and Ichigo releases on the sheets beneath him. A loud animalistic growl rumbles from Grimmjow's chest, the Espada-turned-human laying his forehead between Ichigo's shoulder blades as he empties himself within the smaller body. When he looks down, he smirks… Ichigo is completely knocked out, his face in his pillow and his ass in the air. Carefully, so he doesn't wake him, he stretches him out and lies down beside him. He won't clean him for the simple fact this is all the orangette's fault… and they're not lovers. Grimmjow considers himself many things, but never has he ever agreed to a permanent relationship with any beta. They're fuck toys, bedmates tops, and Ichigo is no different. This is one thing Grimmjow refuses to complicate. Sex is easy, relationships are hard.

Ichigo wakes the next morning with a killer headache, noting immediately that he's not in his own bed. He stills mid-stretch upon this realization, amber eyes wide in shock. He remembers going to the club, remembers dancing, and remembers talking to Ryo… the drink.

"That bastard!" Ichigo hisses. "He got me drunk and took advantage of me!"

"Close," Grimmjow states from the doorframe he's leaning on. "You got yourself drunk and practically jumped me."

"… _You_ took advantage of me," he scowls.

"I guess I did. See, I tried telling you my instincts as an Arrancar were still firmly in place, but when I got the part about that nagging voice that sounded like you… you put your _knee_ between my _legs_," he growls. "Not that I minded the sex, it was certainly more enjoyable than other bedmates I've had."

"I can't believe you! How could you just fuck me like that without even feeling guilty?"

"… You wouldn't _believe_ how easy it is."

*I enjoyed it! * Shiro chirps. *Ya should a seen yerself, aibou; ya were actin' like a slut! *

"I didn't ask you, Shiro, shut the fuck up!" Ichigo yells.

He winces as he gets out of bed, stumbling the first few steps and realizing just how hard Grimmjow took him… Good thing he doesn't work today. As Shiro cackles within his mind, retelling everything that happened right down to Ichigo 'practically impaling himself on Grimmjow's massive dick', Ichigo notices there's another pain he's not quite accustom to. Slowly, he looks down at a white bandage on his abdomen and looks back at Grimmjow. The Sexta looks like the proverbial cat that ate the canary and got the cream, sending a shudder down Ichigo's spine that certainly isn't a pleasurable one. He pulls the bandage off, gasping in shock at the markings in black placed there. There, below his navel and off to the left, is a large gothic 6 like Grimmjow's, but it has a small ''s' next to it and the word bitch spelled out in the same lettering.

"GRIMMJOW!"

* * *

><p>Tell me you wouldn't love a tattoo like that ;p Wonder what Ichigo's gonna do to poor Grimm-kitty because of that one. It wasn't bad enough he took advantage of him (which we all know he's more angry he can't remember) but now this?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah! Another update! I think this chapter is a little sweeter than most =) Grimmjow shows a side of himself I haven't explored yet! Tell me how you like it!

Grimmjow: Wait... Why me?

Vaerin: Because I said so, that's why!

Shiro: Awe! Does the little pussy cat learn the joys of yarn? *grin deviously*

Grimmjow: I'll kill you!

Ichigo: Calm down and let's get to the story, I wanna see what happens!

Shiro: Me, too! Me, too!

Vaerin: It's okay, Grimm-kitty, I'll make it up to you later. Besides, you did get to have your fun in the last chapter, it's only fair.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Grimmjow is stretched out on his stomach on the couch for the majority of the day, staying out of Ichigo's way carefully after the morning shock. He watches Ichigo intently, though, the orangette drawing a triumphant grin to his face every time he limps passed. Ichigo scowls at the grinning male, hating that cheeky smile that sends questions he'd rather not find answers to into his head… like 'was it good', 'did he scream', 'did he beg'. He's been told he's a screamer, a side of himself he'd rather not have shown to Grimmjow. The other is probably thinking he's weak because he's so submissive, the grin signifying his mocking thoughts.

"Stop looking at me like that!" he snarls.

"You didn't say that last night," Grimmjow points out teasingly. "In fact, you were quite adamant I not take my eyes off you."

"Shut up!"

"Why don't you come over here and I'll give you a repeat performance."

"If I go over there, I'm going to strangle you."

"Mm, I love it when you get all threatening," the teal haired male purrs.

Ichigo blushes horribly, turning around and limping back into the hall to lock himself in his bedroom. Grimmjow laughs and the other's mortification, getting up and following. The door is shut in his face, the other's cyan orbs widening before filling with humor again.

"I can help you with that, you know!" he chirps.

A thump against the door tells him Ichigo threw a shoe his way, a snicker leaving his lips before he strolls off. Ichigo, on the other hand, is sitting on his bed with a blush on his scowling face. Without warning, as is usually the case with Shiro, the paler twin fades into being beside him. His grin is cocky and knowing, his eyes challenging without the addition of words, and Ichigo know he's about to hate his inner demon for figuring out how to appear outside his mental city.

"Havin' fun?" he asks.

"I hate you," Ichigo growls. "This is all your fault! Why won't you just tell me how to fix this so he'll leave me alone!"

"You don't want tha', aibou," he snorts. "I know ya better than anyone; I know what ya want and what ya need… ya need that pussy cat loungin' 'round the house. He's good company fer ya."

"I have you."

"Oh yeah, that'll keep ya sane," Shiro cackles. "Come on, aibou, we both know ya would be much better off with the pussy cat."

"He infuriates me!"

"Everyone infuriates ya, Ichi."

"He fucked me when I was drunk!"

"… Yeah… ya were totally askin' fer that one."

"Shiro!"

"Come on, Ichi, ya know ya like him!" he huffs. "Stop bein' a little tease an' admit it."

"He's supposed to be the enemy!"

Ichigo stands and begins to pace, Shiro's golden eyes following in boredom. He's far too used to Ichigo's fits of denial by now; he's learned to take them as they come. With a sigh, he listens to the orangette go through all the reasons he shouldn't like Grimmjow… most repeated and all said with uncertain tones. Finally, Ichigo stops and scowls over at him.

"But ya like him," Shiro points out once more.

"That doesn't make a difference, damn it!"

"It does, an' ya know it. Grimmjow's here, Ichi. He's here an' he ain't gonna leave ya like everyone else," the golden eyed demon frowns. "Ya don' have ta be lonely anymore, or run ta abusive dipshit humans fer comfort. He may not be ideal, he may not be the most emotional, but he's an alpha an' he'll care fer ya like no one but me could. I made him like that ta be wit ya; I ain't about ta change him back."

"Shiro…"

"No, aibou. End a story. Get used ta him; I ain't lettin' him leave ya."

"But…"

Shiro looks away haughtily, his body fading away like a ghost upon the wind before he's gone completely. Ichigo tries to reach him within his mindscape, yet Shiro locks him out in finality. He groans in irritation, jumping with a start when a loud knock on his door sounds.

"Ichi, it's almost time to eat," Grimmjow calls. "Are you gonna hide in there all damn day like a chick, or are you gonna come out and be a man?"

Ichigo growls as he glares at the door, marching over and opening it with a harsh jerk. Grimmjow is leaning on the doorframe, arms over his broad and muscular chest… his _shirtless_ chest. Within his mind, the orangette is drooling.

"I'm bored, let's go do something."

"I'm not your fucking entertainment!" Ichigo hisses. "Go find something to do yourself!"

"I can think of a great thing to do… but I need a partner for that. So, what are we making to eat?" Grimmjow questions.

Ichigo just stares at him, his cheeks turning pink with a blush at the remark. He should've known Grimmjow would simply go back to teasing him the minute he opened the door. With a punch to Grimmjow's shoulder, the vibrant haired teen stomps past him and into the kitchen. The teal haired male rubs his shoulder with a frown, walking after his 'roommate' curiously. He normally likes to be alone, yet Ichigo draws him closer unconsciously and he enjoys being with the other if only to tease him. He watches the teen pull out ingredients to make sandwiches, leaning on the counter as his eyes drift downward to linger on the smaller male's ass. Grimmjow can't deny… he's not exactly against repeating those pleasurable activities.

"Stop staring at my ass," Ichigo scowls.

"… But it's such a nice ass."

"You don't need to stare at it! How would like it if I stared at yours?"

Ichigo immediately smacks his forehead for that one, Grimmjow's eyes lighting up as his another feral grin eats up his face. His gaze narrows as he stares into Ichigo's amber pools.

"Do you want to?"

"No!"

"Oh come on, you know you like it."

Ichigo's brow twitches, his fingers lingering on the handle of the butter knife. The thought of stabbing the other flits briefly through his mind, yet he knows the knife isn't sharp enough to do much damage and frowns at that realization. Trying his very best to filter out the ex-Arrancar, he goes back to making lunch for them. Grimmjow, however, doesn't like being ignored and reaches out to grab the unsuspecting orangette's firm ass.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo screams as he brandishes the butter knife. "What the fuck is wrong with you? I swear you violent men only think about fighting and sex!"

"What can I say, I'm a victim of environment," the teal haired male grins. "My mind sticks to the basics; the four 'F's are the only thing I need… Fighting, Fleeing, Feeding, and Fucking."

"… Great," Ichigo mumbles. "Eat your damn sandwich and leave me the fuck alone."

The day is a lazy one, Ichigo just relaxing from the pain that assaulted his body that morning. Grimmjow doesn't seem to mind, keeping himself distracted by shooting rubber bands into a cup with amazing accuracy and trying to goad Ichigo. At dinner, he realizes that the orangette seems rather content with his presence. With a smirk, the male catches on to what's happening… without even knowing it, Ichigo has accepted him as the alpha of this territory. Obviously, the younger won't think that way… humans don't think like Arrancar and Hollows… but that doesn't change the fact that in Grimmjow's mind, this is what's going on.

"You want to watch a movie?" Ichigo wonders after cleaning up the table.

"Movie?"

"Yeah… I guess you didn't have those in Los Noches…"

"Is it the same as the screens that showed Gin and Aizen what was going on everywhere?"

"Well… kind of… but it's not real. It's just a bunch of people pretending to be something they're not to entertain others. I think you'll like it."

He nods, that feline curiosity peeking at the prospect of something new, and Ichigo leads him to the couch before putting a silver disk into the DVD player. He rejoins Grimmjow, curling up on his side of the couch and grabbing the remote. The movie is an action one, a hint of murder and mystery added in to top it off, and he's almost positive the violent Arrancar will be intrigued by it. As they watch it, Grimmjow's eyes are glued to the screen as he follows the plot and actors. Soon, he feels a shift on the couch and tears his gaze away to see Ichigo falling asleep. Turning his attention back to the movie, he slowly moves and feels his way over to the orangette. Without moving his eyes from the screen, he pulls Ichigo over and lays him against his side. The night is bit chillier than the day, yet Ichigo doesn't keep throws on his couch and the only way to keep warm is with body heat. After this morning, there's no way Ichigo could get angry with him just for borrowing his body heat. He breathes in Ichigo's scent as he gets comfortable, grinning at a splash of blood that covers the screen. After the movie ends with the killer murdered themselves by a surviving victim as retribution, he yawns and turns off the TV. He glances at Ichigo, snoozing quite comfortably on his shoulder, and contemplates taking him to bed.

"Ah, hell with it," he mumbles. "His legs aren't broken."

He lifts the orangette away a moment, sliding from the couch, and sets him back down. He'd just drop him, but he doesn't want the other to wake up whining again. After he's set for bed and stretched out beneath his blanket, he can hear Ichigo's footsteps against the floor in the hall. The door opens and the vibrant haired teen heads into his bedroom, leaving Grimmjow to attempt getting to sleep.

It's the middle of the night when Ichigo wakes from a night terror, his heart racing and his body covered in cold sweat although he can't remember the dream he had. He's tempted to scream, yet swallows the urge and searches for some sort of comfort. He knows the nightmare was created by his memories of the war, always bloody and painful as he gazes upon sands filled with mangled bodies. His feet automatically take him to the guestroom, Grimmjow starting awake at his intrusion although he makes to indication of it.

"Grimmjow, are you awake," Ichigo whispers.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"… Can I sleep in here with you?"

In shock, the teal haired male turns quickly and gawks at the younger. Ichigo's face is beat red, his eyes averted and his hands clenched into fists. Obviously, it's killing him to ask such a thing at his age. Normally, Grimmjow would tease the hell out of someone in a situation like this… but something in Ichigo's eyes tells him this isn't the time to be an asshole for the fun of it. He nods and scoots over, watching the other carefully as he crawls into bed and lies down. Ichigo turns his back to him, so Grimmjow does the same… though he stays awake as he calms his breathing. Surprisingly, the minute his breathing is soft and even, a simple mimicry of sleep, Ichigo turns over and scoots flush against Grimmjow's back. He's confused about this action, as Ichigo is always feisty and independent, yet he says nothing. Grimmjow lays awake for the majority of the night, observing Ichigo in his sleep as he shivers and cringes… sometimes even whimpering.

*Something isn't right about this, * he muses. *I don't know much about humans, but I'm positive that's not supposed to happen when they sleep. *

He had turned to watch Ichigo after he was certain the other was out, so it's easy to see the stress upon the orangette's face. Grimmjow is more curious than anything, as he never really cared if someone else was stressed or not. When he moves, it's to test Ichigo's reactions. The hand brushing the teen's arm calms his shivering, the fingers touching his cheek relax his features, and the arm slung around his waist stills the occasional whimpering. Grimmjow may not be Szayel, but his feline curiosity is enough to get him experimenting for certain things. He loves reactions, loves how certain things that seem so menial can draw about such intense ones, yet it's shocking that Ichigo would answer to physical touch in such a way. Physical touch in Hueco Mundo was either lust or fighting, it's not meant to do anything but pleasure and kill.

*What is physical touch to humans? * he wonders sleepily. *Why does Ichigo seem drawn to it when he's such a powerful warrior? *

The morning is yet another fiasco, Ichigo waking within Grimmjow's arms and hyperventilating. He vaguely remembers changing rooms in the middle of the night, yet he's positive there was sex involved and it takes a few minutes to realize there wasn't. Grimmjow is still asleep, his face relaxed and his chest rumbling with a loud purr. Ichigo snickers at the sound, an image of Grimmjow laying in a sunbeam with a ball of yarn plaguing his thoughts. He attempts to get up, however those thick arms wrap tighter around him and the teal haired male growls possessively.

"Grimmjow, let go," Ichigo huffs.

"Mm… sleep."

"No, I'm not tired!" Ichigo snaps. "Let go so I can get up! I have work today!"

"… Call off."

"If you don't let go right now, I'm gonna knee you in the nuts!"

With a growl and grumble, Grimmjow opens one cyan orb to glare at Ichigo and loosens his grip. The minute the orangette gets up, the older male regrets giving in... It's rather chilly for a summer morning. He cocoons himself in the blankets, burying his head beneath the pillow as Ichigo bustles around to get ready. It takes only a minute for his brain to kick in, Grimmjow lifting his head before a sinister grin lights up his face.

"Oi! Are we going to the club later?" he asks teasingly.

"Fuck you!" Ichigo yells back.

"I'm sorry, Ichi, I don't do bottom," he grins as he gets up. "But I'll be happy to fuck you if you'd like."

*Let him! * Shiro remarks.

"You shut the fuck up, Shiro," Ichigo hisses as Grimmjow walks into the kitchen. "I don't need you two double teaming me."

"Hmm… Sounds fun," the teal haired male remarks, snatching a slice of apple from over Ichigo's shoulder. "We should give that a try, you might like it."

Ichigo jerks his elbow backward, striking Grimmjow's gut and smirking when he groans at the pain. He rubs his morning arousal against Ichigo's backside in retaliation, the other's face going crimson just as he knew it would. Ichigo sputters indignantly, searching for something to say to such a lewd action and finding nothing. At last, he decides to just shut up and walk away. Grimmjow has triumph written all over his Cheshire grin, pulling himself up to sit on the kitchen counter as Ichigo makes breakfast.

"So… what do you plan on doing while I'm at work?" Ichigo mumbles.

"I like the park," Grimmjow states. "I like to people watch and it's not too far from your work."

"Don't you ever think that maybe there's a job out there you'd like?"

"Nope."

"Maybe you should look," Ichigo suggests.

"I'll be leaving soon," Grimmjow waves off.

Ichigo stops what he's doing, setting aside the pan of food and letting out a suffering sigh. Grimmjow, though he hasn't known Ichigo as long as his friends and family, immediately knows this is a bad thing. His body tenses and his eyes sharpen, ready for an attack even if it happens to be verbal. Ichigo turns to face him, his eyes uncertain as he searches for what he wants to say.

"Grimmjow, I talked to Shiro yesterday," he informs.

"Good, when am I going home?"

"… He doesn't want you to leave," Ichigo answers cautiously. "I'm so sorry, Grimmjow, but… he wants you to stay here with me. And I'm not saying I want you here, I'm just saying he's an asshole and likes to torment me!"

"That ain't nice, aibou," Shiro scolds playfully as he manifests beside him. "I take good care a ya."

"Not without a price," Ichigo scoffs. "You talk to Grimmjow, I don't want to be beat up for your stupidity!"

Shiro grins as Ichigo walks away, grabbing another apple for breakfast instead of eating the meal he prepared. Grimmjow glares at the pale copy of the teen, moving with cautious and calculated steps to gather something to eat without getting too close. He remembers fighting this creature in Ichigo's body, remembers how dangerous and insane it made the other, and he's positive Ichigo was only a portion of what this thing can be. Shiro watches in humor, listening to the door close before leaning back on the counter.

"I'd just like ta make one thing perfectly clear, pussy cat," Shiro says with a low growl. "I don' care what ya want, I don' care what aibou wants, all I care 'bout is what's best fer my aibou. I can' have him runnin' ta violent humans he won' fight back wit, that ain't good fer him. You, on the other hand, he has no problem beatin' the shit outta. Yer here ta keep him company and make sure those other assholes stay away from him!"

"And if I chose not to?"

"Then I'll choose ta fuck wit yer genetics again," Shiro cackles. "And I'm positive yer just as much against heat as I am."

"… You wouldn't."

"Watch me," Shiro grins widely. "I don' have aibou's morals. Hell… I don' have any. I don' care how I gotta go 'bout somethin' as long as I get the outcome I want. I can' always be there ta take care a Ichi, I gotta go ta Kisuke on occasion and even spend time in Seireitei. If I don' they'll assume Ichi's dangerous ta them because I can manifest separately, and then they'll hurt my aibou."

Grimmjow knows, without a doubt, he's already lost this fight. He absolutely abhors heat and he'll do just about anything to get away from the affects, plus Shiro is the only one that can put him back the way he was. He snarls at the other, furious at the choices given and wanting nothing more than to ring his neck. Ichigo is fine, he's a powerful warrior and can take care of himself… but then why does he act so much like a beta? There's something Shiro isn't telling Grimmjow and he aims to find out what that is.

* * *

><p>There you have it! Tell me how you like the new path I've taken! =3 Maybe in the next chapter, I'll give Grimm-kitty a reward for being such a good sport in this one!<p>

Ichigo: ... I'm getting a really bad feeling.

Grimmjow: *Cheshired grin Ichi's way* Oh, don't worry, I'll be a really good kitty from now on! =D

Ichigo: T^T


	5. Chapter 5

UPDATE! *choir sings* Yeah! more drama from my favorite couple! =D I hope you haven't been waiting long for this! I have a special bout of humor and a surprise for those that I haven't discussed it with pertaining Grimm-kitty!

Grimmjow: Wait a minute... WTF! That's it, I'm not playing with you anymore. You're being a bitch, pinpointing me!

Ichigo: Pinpointing you! I've been kidnapped, raped, pregnant with twins, laid a fucking egg... and she's pinpointing you! You're such a fucking pussy, I can't believe I let you dominate me!

Grimmjow: Oh come on, you're being a sissy. You were practically made for childbirth and getting taken advantage of.

Vaerin: Oooooh, now you've done it.

Ichigo: Do not... ever... touch me... again!

Grimmjow: T^T

Vaerin: You totally asked for that one, Grimm-kitty. You need to be more sensitive to Ichigo's needs as your mate, or you'll never get any. ^^

Grimmjow: Shut up, you evil mini-Shiro.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The streets are quiet as the teal haired ex-Arrancar strolls along them, whistling to himself and gazing in shop windows. Ichigo has another hour until he gets off, so the muscular male is taking his time. He's coming to hate the fact everything interesting to do costs money, his mind actually playing with the idea of getting a job. Obviously he's not telling Ichigo something like that, yet felines never do well when bored and he needs to stay out of trouble. With a heavy sigh, the other drags his fingers through teal locks. He's dressed in a pair of tight black jeans that leave very little to the imagination, a ripped black sleeveless shirt, and has a few chains hooked around his belt loops with a silver one around his neck. He has to say, he's liking these clothes far more than his Arrancar ones… though the others are extremely comfortable in place of not being fashionable. They've been moved to his lounging clothes… well, the pants have been.

"Oh my," a female murmurs in appreciation. "Aren't you a sexy thing."

Grimmjow opens one cyan orb to look the lady's way, a slight frown on his features before he returns to basking in the sunlight pouring over his skin. He loves the sun here, so much warmer and more welcoming than the fake one in Los Noches. He hears the tapping of heels on the pavement as the woman comes closer, a slight growl leaving his lips before he controls himself.

"My name is Kiki," the woman smiles when he opens both eyes. "I was wondering if I might be able to offer you a job."

"I ain't a slut lady," he growls. "And this is no street corner."

"Oh heavens no," she gasps. "That's not what I was talking about at all!"

"Look, I have fifteen minutes left before I have to pick up my… boyfriend," Grimmjow remarks smartly. "So I don't have time for this. Maybe later, if our paths cross again."

"… Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, I do. Now I need to get going, his shift is ending soon."

Quickly, the larger male excuses himself as politely as possible for one raised in Hueco Mundo… which isn't very polite but doesn't end with a death… and hurries over to Ichigo's jobsite. He notes that the woman is still watching him when he slips inside, yet he doesn't catch when she heads over as well. Ichigo is just gathering his things when he steps through the door, the orangette grinning at the sight of him.

"I wasn't expecting you today," Ichigo smiles. "I thought you would've gotten bored with me."

"Why would you think something like that?" Grimmjow asks teasingly.

"Were you just hungry?"

"Not at all, you left me some lunch money, remember?"

In all honesty, there are two reasons he's bothering to pick up the younger male. The first is that creepy lady, he just needed an excuse to get away from her, and the second is the fact that no one tries to molest Ichigo here anymore because they think they're dating. Grimmjow doesn't know a lot about the concept of dating, but he's listened to enough conversations between human mates within the town to know it's something very special that occurs between only two humans. If they think he's with Ichigo, there's no room for another. As they head out Grimmjow wraps an arm around Ichigo's shoulders in a friendly fashion, one he knows from observation anyone can do, and they pass by the woman named Kiki from before.

"You're awfully friendly today," the smaller male comments.

"I met this weird lady before I picked you up," Grimmjow mumbles. "I think she was looking for a whore or something."

Ichigo busts out laughing at that, holding his stomach as he laughs harder. Grimmjow smirks at the sound, not caring that it's at his own expense, and after a long while the other manages to control himself. He wipes away tears from his eyes, forcing his breathing under control as he pushes away anymore laughter.

"Grimmjow, I don't think that's how it works," he snickers. "Normally, it's guys looking for girls and it's always at night, not so early in the day. Stuff like that is illegal; people don't just do it in broad daylight."

"Oh. Well, they do in Hueco Mundo," he shrugs.

"It's sort of frowned upon here, but you never know… she may have been a rather bold female."

"Let's grab lunch," the Sexta sighs. "I'm starving… I've been so hungry lately, it's a good thing I work off all this food."

"If you'd like, I'll show you where the gym is around here," the orangette offers. "There's a track, some exercise stuff, a tennis court…"

"The park is fine," Grimmjow frowns in confusion. "I can run, climb, swim… I don't need equipment with all this nature around here."

Ichigo's eyes suddenly light up with a great idea, almost like a light bulb going off in his head and shining through those windows. He stops and grips Grimmjow's arm excitedly, stilling the other in his confusion.

"We should go hiking!" he comments. "Like this weekend! I have off and no one ever wants to go. I know you'll really like it!"

"… Okay," Grimmjow responds a bit drawn out. "Sure, whatever."

They walk the town for a bit, gazing in the windows after lunch and searching for something to do. Ichigo doesn't have to work until late tomorrow; he switched shifts with one of his co-workers so they could spend time with their family, so he's not against staying out later as long as he's up in time to get ready. As the sun starts to set, he begins to get antsy for the music of the club. Grimmjow doesn't like the club, he knows that, but he doesn't want to go alone and Shiro is always egging on bad behavior.

"Grimm, I want to go out tonight," he states as they walk into the apartment.

"We just got in."

"I know, but… I want to go to the club."

"Oh _hell_ no! That place almost busted my eardrums!"

"It wasn't that bad, you sissy!" the orangette scoffs.

"Not that bad? _You_ have my sense of hearing and tell me it's not that bad when your ears start to bleed!"

"Fine! I'm going myself then."

Grimmjow blinks at that, watching as Ichigo stomps off to get ready. He keeps forgetting how difficult the teen can be, forgets how stubborn he was during the war… apparently, it's only gotten worse. With a heavy sigh, he searches out something to plug his ears with and waits for the younger male to go. The things he does to ensure his survival.

Once more, the sound of music has his heart trying to break out of his ribcage. Grimmjow mentally grumbles as Ichigo grins beside him, the usual scowl flittering from Ichigo's face to his own for the night. He can already see people looking them over, eyeing Ichigo like a side of meat and himself with lust filled eyes. He has to admit it's an ego boost he can do without, these women aren't the type he'd go for in Hueco Mundo let alone here. He keeps Ichigo close this time, having already made certain he wore low cut hip huggers that showcased the tattoo he received last time… just in case he was inclined to need another lesson. Grimmjow himself pulled on a fishnet shirt, mainly so everyone can see the gothic 6 on his own back that matches Ichigo's. He might as well state his territory here as well, as he doesn't want another incident like last time. If they hadn't have been trying to get in Ichigo's pants in the first place, he wouldn't have ended up fucking the orangette that night. Not that he was complaining, it was the best sex he's had so far. The Sexta licks his lips at the thought, his cyan pools dazed and distant as Ichigo passes a confused gaze over him. The orangette shrugs and turns his attention back to the dance floor.

"Grimmjow, come dance with me," he remarks.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Grimmjow snorts. "Last time we danced, I ended up banging you into the mattress."

Ichigo blushes hotly at that, scowling briefly as he looks away. After a couple more minutes of pouting, the Sexta relents and pulls Ichigo over to the crowded floor. People make room, eyes roving the two as Grimmjow pulls Ichigo around to stand in front of him. The beat starts out slow, as do their bodies, and Ichigo makes good use of the tempo. He moves against Grimmjow with all the seduction of an experienced demon, dropping low before rising up again, never removing his back from Grimmjow's front. As the beat picks up, they start flowing around one another. Like water around rocks, like streams colliding with one another, they twist and turn and slide along the opposing body. The warmth is immense, especially for Grimmjow. He can smell the arousal within the room, he can catch the growing excitement coiling within Ichigo, and he's well aware of the reason… he's touching on heat. A bead of cool sweat trickles down from his brow, alerting him to the fact his clothes are getting damp and Ichigo is getting tired. Finally, the orangette stops at the end of the third song and looks at his partner.

"I'm thirsty," he comments loudly over the music. "Let's get a drink."

"All right."

Grimmjow hovers Ichigo, glaring at anyone that gives the orangette a lecherous or lustful look. Once they're at the counter, the teal haired male orders a couple waters and sits down with Ichigo to catch his breath. He's danced with a fair few people, yet none forced him to try and keep up like Ichigo. Forget the gym, forget nature… _this_ is a fucking workout.

"Well, well," a familiar voice chuckles. "Seems we meet again, my sexy teal haired man."

"… Did you find a girlfriend, Grimmjow?" Ichigo wonders in surprise.

"That's the woman I met before picking you up today," the other groans.

Ichigo turns to see a woman in a tight red dress with chin length black hair, large hazel eyes, and a slim body. She's tall, like supermodel tall, and she has a tattoo of a butterfly near her left collarbone. She's very gorgeous and Ichigo recognizes her immediately.

"Kiki Lynette!" he gasps.

"Well, someone knows how to flatter," she chuckles.

"Who the hell is that?" Grimmjow frowns.

"Might I be bold enough to assume which one of you is the uke and which is the seme? As it seems only the uke is fashionable enough to know my name," she smiles. "I am, indeed, Kiki Lynette. Model, talent scout, and owner of Kiki's Modeling."

Grimmjow looks at her blankly, clearly not impressed, and she sighs a bit dejectedly. It's always so difficult to reign in the more dominant models, as they're clearly not in it for anything but the money and fame. After shaking her head and grumbling a moment, she looks back up to try another attempt.

"I want you to model for me," she states straightforwardly. "You'll be paid handsomely, no doubt you'll be a very popular model and very in demand, and I'll work around your schedule."

"… Ichigo, do you want another drink?" Grimmjow asks as he ignores the woman. "I'll go get you something with a kick if you'd like."

Ichigo glares heatedly at the grinning male, eyes drifting down to the tattoo on his abdomen… he is _so_ never drinking again. After shaking his head, he turns his attention to the woman about to strangle Grimmjow.

"Grimm, Kiki is famous," he offers. "If she wants you to model for her, she obviously thinks you have the right stuff to go far with this career."

"I don't care about fame, it never does anything good for people," he waves off.

"You won't be bored when I'm at work," the orangette says in a sing-song tone.

"… I don't know…"

"You'll make more money than I'll see in two years with one paycheck."

"I don't care about money, Ichi."

"Yeah, but… we could really use it," Ichigo grumbles. "I want a break from work and the bills are kind of expensive at the apartment… plus I wanted to save up for a new flat away from that damn bar…"

"Maybe she'd like _you_ to model for her."

Ichigo blushes hotly, shaking his head vehemently. Grimmjow raises a brow at the reaction, wondering why Ichigo would turn down something that would make him such money. Since the other isn't saying anything, simply going back to sipping his water, Grimmjow can't help but question him.

"Okay, I'll bite. Why wouldn't you?"

"Do you have any idea what types of stuff they make you wear?" Ichigo grumbles. "I've never shown that much skin in my life aside from the day I was born! I don't want people all over the world looking at my naked ass."

"But it's okay for me."

"It just seems like something you wouldn't mind doing," Ichigo blushes.

"If you wanted to see my naked ass, Ichi, all you have to do is ask," Grimmjow teases.

"I don't!"

The blush on the other's face tells him otherwise, drawing a cackle from the feline. After Ichigo smacks him for the laugh, Grimmjow looks back over at the woman. Humor dances in her eyes along with a hint of triumph, which makes him wonder why she would feel as though she's won.

"I'll think about it," he shrugs.

"Hmm… I'll see you tomorrow, Grimmjow."

"Not likely," he scoffs.

The look she directs at Ichigo, however, tells him he may be wrong. Apparently, Kiki has been doing this long enough to know who is behind the final decision. She hands Grimmjow a card, smiling brightly before walking off with a sway of her hips. He glances down at the card in curiosity, the script practically glowing in the iridescent lights of the club. Kiki's Modeling Services: Where We Bring the Hotness to You.

*What the hell was I thinking? * he sighs inwardly.

Ichigo is tired on the way home that night, hanging on Grimmjow's arm so he doesn't fall flat on his face. He's half asleep as it is and Grimmjow would totally just let him fall and leave his ass on the sidewalk tonight… but the streets don't look very safe within the pitch of night and he doesn't need the Shinigami hunting his ass down. With a labored sigh, he swiftly scoops Ichigo up into his arms.

"W-what are you..?"

"You're falling asleep, dumbass," he grumbles. "Unless you'd like to nap out here tonight, I'm carrying you home. The last thing I need is to get mugged because you're too tired to do anything but hang on me, which would prevent me from kicking ass and chasing off the mugger."

"You're an idiot," Ichigo yawns. "No mugger is brave enough to even _look_ at you."

"Damn right! Because I'm a badass!"

"No, you're an idiot."

He carefully maneuvers Ichigo's slumbering figure within his arms, reaching for the apartment door… and finding it unlocked already. He knows for a fact Ichigo locked this door, he checked it himself. He stays still, listening for any signs of movement from inside and catching the TV on and someone rummaging through the kitchen. He debates waking the orangette, setting him down and dealing with this himself, or just backing away and finding a safe den in the forest to stay the night in. He's liking the last choice, it's closely tied into survival instincts in Hueco Mundo, and so he slowly backs away from the door with Ichigo in his arms. Unfortunately, the door is swung wide open and two familiar faces are grinning with closed eyes.

"Ichigo!" Renji greets. "Where you been, man, we…"

His smile drops at the sight of Grimmjow, twisting into a snarl as the short raven realizes something is wrong as well. Grimmjow makes no move to get away or fight, carefully setting Ichigo on his feet in front of him.

"Ichi," he murmurs. "Wake up. You have friends visiting."

"Hmm? Which ones?" Ichigo yawns.

"… Shinigami."

Ichigo's eyes shoot open, panic and joy mixed within amber as he takes in the sight of Renji and Rukia. He's torn between laughing it off, throwing himself into their arms to hug them, and passing out from stress. He settles for just staring at them dumbfounded.

"What's going on here, Ichigo?" Rukia frowns. "What are you doing with Grimmjow?"

"Did you forget the fact he's the enemy, man?" Renji growls. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"… I'm so sorry I didn't tell you guys," Ichigo finally sighs. "I've been meaning to go see Kisuke, but… I've been so busy and Shiro hasn't been a help at all!"

"Is he ever?" Renji scoffs.

"Well… sometimes. That's beside the point, though. Grimmjow's human now," Ichigo tries to explain as they all go inside. "Shiro fucked around with his genetics and turned him into one, so I sort of felt obligated to keep him out of trouble. He can't hurt anyone like he could before."

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Grimmjow mumbles.

"For the love of all things holy, Grimmjow, please use a towel when company is over," Ichigo pleads.

"Why? If they don't want to see, then they shouldn't be looking."

Ichigo covers his face with his hands, whining at the other's lack of decency as Renji and Rukia just stare in shock. As Grimmjow shuts the door to the bathroom, the two turn to Ichigo once more. This is a highly uncommon thing. Not even Kisuke Urahara has been eccentric enough to wander around his house while living with a former enemy like it's just another fucked up day.

"Spit it out, Ichigo," Rukia frowns. "This is beyond crazy, you know that. You'd better have a good explanation."

"They would've put me or Kisuke in charge of him anyway," Ichigo mutters. "What's the big deal? He can't use his Zanpakto, he can't use his Cero, and he hasn't been fighting at all… He's actually been rather nice to have around, nothing like he was during the war."

"That's not the point, Ichigo. This could be considered betrayal if you don't keep So-Taicho informed."

Ichigo's blood freezes in his veins at the comment, his heartbeat picking up to thump in his throat. Renji sends him a slightly worried glance, knowing just how much the other hates those rules. Finally, Ichigo answers them and they're slightly shocked at the tone.

"_Sneezing_ the wrong way could be considered betrayal," Ichigo scoffs bitterly. "Shiro goes to see you guys all the time, don't you keep enough tabs on me already? What are you guys really doing here anyway! Were you ordered to keep a watch on _me_ now as well?"

"It's not like that, Ichigo," Rukia states sadly. "We had vacation time, so we came here to spend it with you. We have the whole week off."

"… I'm really sorry, I'm just really stressed," Ichigo sighs out. "I mean, it's not Grimmjow. He's actually been rather helpful and I enjoy the company, he's looking into getting a job! I'm just so stressed because of work and, I didn't tell Grimmjow but I saw Kai today at the restaurant…"

"Why would that matter?" the smaller female wonders.

"Uh… I think it's because they're dating," Renji murmurs with a point to the tattoo.

Ichigo blushes brightly, smacking his forehead and groaning. The two give him a strange look, their vibrant haired friend looking ready to kill someone. After a long moment of trying to detain his temper, Ichigo growls out lowly and glowers at them in warning.

"I… am _not_… dating him," he hisses through clenched teeth. "I got drunk the other night at the club and he decided to teach me a lesson. I can honestly say, it's a very effective lesson and I will _never_ drink again as long as I live."

The shower turns off and the door opens, Rukia's eyes lighting up as Grimmjow saunters out with his towel drying his hair. Ichigo gawks in disbelief, the lack of shame just stunning, and reaches for the remote to throw at the other. It pegs him in the back of the head, the Sexta yelping before turning around fully to glare at the orangette.

"Go put some fucking clothes on!"

"I was about to! What the hell are you throwing shit at me for!" he snarls back.

"Have you no fucking shame?"

"Nope, not that I'm aware."

Rukia just stares at the other's chiseled body, grinning stupidly at the expanse of tan skin and tight muscle. Renji sighs, covering her eyes and turning them both away from the arguing pair. It's a long while before Ichigo's face starts turning crimson in rage, Grimmjow's features challenging and his tone coaxing more anger from the orangette. Finally, Grimmjow walks off into his room and Ichigo turns back to pace his anger away as Renji tries to take care of Rukia's nosebleed.

"I'd love to know how you've survived him up until now," the redhead comments.

"Living with Shiro gave me a lot of practice," Ichigo sighs.

In Grimmjow's room, the Sexta is tingling with arousal and heat. Arguing with Ichigo has the same effect as fighting with him on his body, the feeling too addictive to push aside. If it weren't for the others, he would've jumped the orangette in a heartbeat. He lies back on his bed, trembling with need and worry.

* * *

><p>Whoo-hoo! Grimmy's gonna get a job showing off his drool-worthy sexiness! ^^ And by the way, he promised to keep playing along and made up with Ichi-berry. That means there will be more nosebleeds in your future! YEAH! =D<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

UPDATE! I know, I'm taking my own sweet time. I'm finding it difficult to think about my own work, this work is so much better *sighs dramatically* Anyway, there's a treat in this chapter... well... like... 3 of them. Probably not well done, but a little better than usual on one. Enjoy! =3 Oh yeah, I'm sort sick right now. =( So I'll probably be sleeping more than writing T^T I have a viral infection in my sinuses and I'm REALLY tired.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Ichigo wakes early the next morning, stretching and yawning as he heads over to the kitchen. No one is in the shower, which is odd considering Grimmjow is usually up by now, and he can feel a weight of uneasiness settle upon his shoulders when he notes just how quiet everything is. With a frown, the smaller male makes a U-turn and hurries back down the narrow hall to Grimmjow's room. He doesn't when he started thinking so comfortably about the other's presence, yet he just knows that's the Espada's room and he belongs there.

"Grimm?" he calls out as he slowly opens the door. "Hey, are you feeling well? Grimmjow?"

The teal haired male is still curled up beneath his covers, his hair limp with sweat and his breathing quick and heavy. The orangette is alert immediately, a conditioned response from living with a doctor for a dad and two little sisters he's constantly worried about. He moves around the bottom of the bed quickly, dropping down to his knees before he's come to a complete stop and placing his hand over Grimmjow's forehead.

"Shit, you're burning up," he mumbles. "Grimmjow? Hey, can you answer me? Wake up."

"Mm…"

"I know you're tired and you don't feel good, but I think I should get you to the hospital," he explains slowly. "You really don't look very good; you need to see a doctor."

"Not sick," he grumbles. "Just… go away."

"I'm not leaving you here all by yourself, Grimmjow," he frowns. "Someone needs to take care of you."

Grimmjow snorts in a weak indication of humor, his snickering muffled by the blanket over his head and the pillow he's hugging to his chest and face. Ichigo sits for a moment on his haunches, confusion passing over his features at the sound of the Espada's sniggering.

"… Are you laughing?" he asks. "You didn't sneak out and get drunk, did you?"

"Of course not," the Sexta mutters. "Don' like… alcohol."

"You're slurring."

"Just… get outta here, Ichigo."

"… I'm gonna go call off work, okay? I'll make you something to eat and draw you a cool bath."

Grimmjow nods, the orangette running a hand along the other's back to comfort him. He stills, however, at the slight shudder that quivers along Grimmjow's back beneath his fingertips. It's not a familiar reaction, so Ichigo takes it as one that means his 'guest' doesn't want touched. When he pulls away, Grimmjow peeks from beneath his blanket, face still mostly shadowed by the pillow and sheet. His gaze, even from that single pool of cyan, is so heated Ichigo can feel it prickling along the back of his neck. Unbidden, his feet make a hasty exit to the bathroom and he starts a cool bath for the other. Afterward, he's in the kitchen putting together a light breakfast of toast and jam with a glass of milk. He doesn't want Grimmjow eating anything that might end up all over his carpet once he's finished.

"Grimmjow, here's some breakfast," Ichigo remarks as he heads back in the room. "I'll just set it here on your bedside table, okay? Your bath is almost drawn. If you're not hungry, don't force yourself to eat."

"Ichi," Grimmjow murmurs with a husky tone that has Ichigo's hair standing on end.

"I'll be right back, okay? I still have to call work."

There's no answer this time and Ichigo is beginning to worry, he's never seen anything like this before and he's at a loss of what to do. He wants to make Grimmjow better, yet he doesn't know how and it's killing him. Shiro is oddly quiet at the moment, yet a quick look into his mindscape shows him a note from his obnoxious counterpart that states he's in Seireitei for the week trying to smooth things over with the Gotei 13. The orangette is just glad he's not the one that has to do so, they're so impossible to reason with that he always leaves with a monstrous headache. After calling off for the next few days, just in case, he heads back to get Grimmjow into the bath. The toast and milk are still untouched; however Grimmjow is trying his best to get up.

"Let me help you."

"No! Don't… touch me," he mumbles tiredly.

"I just want to help, Grimm, don't push me away."

"You can't," the Espada mutters. "I'll… hurt you… so just stay… away."

Ichigo frowns yet watches impatiently as the Sexta carefully makes his way to the bathroom, leaning heavily against the walls before trying to prop himself against one to undress. He's so thankful he wore his hakama to bed last night, simply pulling the sash undone before Ichigo's face turns crimson as they fall to the floor. He almost slips while getting into the tub, the smaller male reaching out without thinking and catching the too warm body that's now pressed against his. Just that minimal contact has Ichigo sweating, the heat rolling off the other too much for him.

"Damn, Grimm," he mutters. "You have a serious fever… How are you still alive?"

"S'not a fever," he mutters.

Ichigo rolls his eyes, helping the other into the cool water and hoping it'll help lower his temperature a bit. Once the other is settled, Ichigo turns to leave… and Grimmjow reaches out to grasp his wrist. When amber turns to lock on cyan, Ichigo can see the unasked question… one that most likely won't be asked if only to save pride… and he sighs as he settles on the floor beside the tub. Grimmjow really does look horrible with such dark circles beneath his eyes, a paler shade to his normally tan skin, and such an exhausted feeling to his body language.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ichigo wonders.

"Yeah… I'm in heat," he admits. "I just need… some sleep."

"… Wait… Heat, like… an animal heat?" the orangette gasps in shock.

"Yeah," he nods. "Hurts like… hell."

Ichigo is surprised he doesn't feel as uneasy as he normally would around anything to do with sex, his curious amber eyes taking in the other. Grimmjow has his eyes closed, his head tilted back against the back of the tub as his body stretches out along the length… he could be asleep if the other didn't notice the tension upon his brow. Without thinking, Ichigo stands and starts pulling off his sweatpants and boxers. Grimmjow doesn't opens his eyes until the water is disturbed, only open a single one at that point and lazily watching the orangette sink into the water at his side. Ichigo doesn't stretch out like he normally would, but curls against Grimmjow's side and lays his head on the other's chest. He doesn't say anything for a long time, Grimmjow, but finally can't help remarking on a slightly off topic subject.

"… You don' make good choices, ya know?" he slurs. "Shiro said so… said your mates hit you."

"Shiro has a big mouth," Ichigo growls out. "Don't worry about it."

"They don' leave you alone, do they?" he yawns. "Your mates? Do they… keep hounding you?"

"Grimm… please…"

"Answer me," the teal haired male hisses quietly.

"… Yeah, most of them do. What's your point?"

"I think we should make a deal… or something."

Ichigo's brow rises at that, his eyes trailing along heated skin until he's looking up at the larger male. Grimmjow seems thoughtful, his eyes appearing to clear up slowly as the cold water chills his overheated flesh. After a long moment of silence, the other peeks down at him and smirks slightly at the questioning gaze.

"I need a mate, you need a protector… why don't we just… play around and help each other out?"

"Like… friends with benefits?" Ichigo inquires off handedly.

"… Like fuck buddies."

"Same thing, nicer name," Ichigo waves off. "I… suppose it wouldn't hurt. I could be your lover."

"Mm, great!" Grimmjow grins a little wider now. "Get to it, I want this heat gone."

"Wait… what?"

"I need sex, Shinigami… Now!" he frowns. "I'm burning up, it's not even funny! Just one time is all I need, so let's go! Settle yourself on my…"

"Whoa!" the orangette snaps with a crimson face. "I don't need to hear that!"

Grimmjow snorts in humor, setting expectant eyes on his new bedmate. Ichigo seems nervous and standoffish, sitting up down and fidgeting as his eyes look away from the solid man stretched out before him. He wants to be patient, wants the other to be able to go at his own pace… but his pace is killing Grimmjow's libido. With more speed than Ichigo expected of a man in the ex-Arrancar's condition, Grimmjow's hand darts out and grips Ichigo to pull him onto his lap. Now straddling the other's rock hard abs, the orangette is ridged in panic with his hands on Grimmjow's chest. The teal haired male knows he has to slow down now, his instincts unwilling to allow a potential mate to slip away because of impatience on his part. One hand lifts from the water and gently caresses Ichigo's cheek, a soft smile on his lips as the other carefully relaxes to his touch. Finally, he coaxes Ichigo forward as his other hand moves beneath the cool liquid to grip the strong thigh at his side. Before the other can say anything, he manages to lock their lips in a soft kiss. Surprised at the sudden action, Ichigo is stilled and doesn't fight when Grimmjow's tongue licks his bottom lip for entrance. With a quiet gasp, Ichigo's lips part and Grimmjow's tongue delves inside that moist cavern to map it out as his new territory.

"Grimm," Ichigo breathes out after pulling away. "We shouldn't…"

"But we're gonna," he murmurs back against those soft lips.

He takes them again and massages them with his own, the resistance of his new bedmate quickly crumbling beneath the ministration. His hand runs up Ichigo's thigh, is other hand tangling in orange locks as both of Ichigo's dig into teal. As carefully as he can manage, Grimmjow probes Ichigo's entrance with his index finger. The orangette gasps and his back arches, his eyes uncertain even as lust begins to fog them, and the more dominant male stops his ministrations long enough for Ichigo to decide he's okay with it. Once he notes how the other's body slowly loosens, he adds another finger and stretches out his soon-to-be lover. Ichigo gasps and moans quietly, his hips moving unconsciously on Grimmjow's fingers once his prostate is struck. With a delicious groan that has Grimmjow shivering in want, the smaller male's head drops onto Grimmjow's chest. The teal haired man removes his fingers, positioning himself at that tight hole before gripping Ichigo's hip bruising and pulling him back onto his member. The orangette sucks in a sharp breath at the sudden intrusion, but his seme is groaning in appreciation. Grimmjow doesn't let Ichigo stop until he's completely sheathed within his uke, his free hand reaching up to grip orange locks and force Ichigo into a harsh kiss. With a deep moan, Ichigo returns the kiss and carefully rocks his hips as the water ripples around them.

"Shit," Grimmjow hums. "You feel so damn good."

"Ah!" the smaller male gasps out. "Grimm… let me… hah… move."

Grimmjow releases his iron hard grip on the other, Ichigo raising his hips and slamming them back down almost immediately. They both utter low and long groans at the action, neither really knowing what to do with their hands until they throw caution to the wind and decide on exploring one another's bodies as best they can. Ichigo rides Grimmjow in a slow and hard pace; rising up until the other almost slips out of him and dropping back down without a second thought as to the pain he'll feel later… or the mess the water, which now sloshes around them aggressively, will make on the bathroom floor. Grimmjow practically purrs at the sight on his lap, Ichigo's eyes closed, his face flushed, and his teeth gnawing on his bottom lip as he picks up his pace.

"Beautiful," he mutters.

"Sh… ah! Hah… shut up, G-Grimm."

"Mm… say that again," the teal haired male groans. "Say my name."

When he receives no response, he bucks his hip up sharply and Ichigo screams out in pleasure. He returns his hands to the other's hips, driving into him faster as he forcibly slams the other down. Dizzy with ecstasy, Ichigo would do or say just about anything to find his release. Unfortunately, that's not something you want to do with one as possessive as Grimmjow. Realizing just how mad with lust his little uke is, Grimmjow completely takes advantage of it.

"Say my name," he purrs into the other's ear before nibbling the lobe.

"Ah! G-Grimmjow!"

"Yes!" he hisses out. "Tell me you're mine!"

"Mm… Grimm…"

"Tell me," he growls.

"I… I'm yours," Ichigo breaths out. "Just yours… only yours…"

Grimmjow moans at the sound of the pleading within that breathy voice, ghosting his hand over Ichigo's arousal and smirking when he shivers violently with his release. Those velvety hot walls tighten around him and he shudders, flipping them over and driving into Ichigo a few more times before stilling as deeply as possible within him. He comes undone; filling the smaller male with the more satisfying release he's had in a long time. His body goes limp, white spots playing before his eyes as he vaguely remembers they're in the tub and turns them over once more to cushion his bedmate.

"Mine," he murmurs out.

"Yes," Ichigo replies half asleep. "Yours."

"… Good thing I conned you into getting that tattoo, or I would've marked your sweet ass," Grimmjow adds after a bit of thought.

By now, however, Ichigo's already asleep against him and the water is turning more chilly than cool. With a tired sigh, although one laced with the heavy hint of satisfaction, Grimmjow carefully washes them up and pulls the plug. He holds Ichigo close to him as he grabs a couple towels and heads back to his room, drying them off and curling up beneath the blanket with his lover. He doesn't bother to dress them, he'll be rearing to go soon enough and clothes will just get in the way. With a quiet chuckle at the thought of Ichigo waking to Grimmjow mounting him, the teal haired man drifts off and unconsciously tightens his hold on his bedmate.

Ichigo wakes to Grimmjow's body overheating again, frowning sleepily and rubbing his eyes before stretching and checking on the other. He's cringing in his sleep, his breathing quick and his arousal standing proud beneath the covers. Ichigo grins, carefully lowering himself down the other's body and nestling between his legs. Trying to push away the fact he's acting completely out of character, the orangette licks the soft head of Grimmjow's arousal. Grimmjow groans in his sleep, though Ichigo wrinkles his nose in disgust at the taste the pre-cum leave on his tongue, and a large hand in his hair pushes him forward unconsciously. With a roll of his eyes, the orangette reminding himself this is fault for starting anything in the first place; Ichigo takes the large member into his mouth. Grimmjow moans, tightening his hold on silken strands, and Ichigo sucks hard as he bobs his head. The sooner Grimmjow comes, the sooner Ichigo can wash the taste from his mouth. The teal haired male must've been having a particularly good dream, as it takes very little stimulation to draw him into his release. The seme shifts his hips, pushing back to force Ichigo to deep throat him with a gag, and growls fiercely as the orangette frantically tries to swallow his fluids since he can't spit them out. Once he's finished, his grip loosens and Ichigo sits up coughing. He wipes his mouth and chin, getting rid of stray semen that dribbled past his lips, and glares at the still slumbering male. Forgoing the urge to hit the other for forcing him to swallow, Ichigo heads to the bathroom to disinfect his mouth.

Grimmjow feels awesome when he wakes up, stretching and grinning widely as he tries to figure out why he feels as though he just got off. He had a great dream staring his new bedmate, but that doesn't normally have his entire being tingling with the after effects of orgasm. He gets up and struts out into the kitchen, Ichigo immediately spitting his orange juice all over at the sight of the naked Adonis.

"What the fuck!" Ichigo complains. "Go put some clothes on!"

"You know… you keep saying that and I keep ignoring you," Grimmjow remarks cockily. "You'd think you'd learn by now."

"I'm not kidding, Grimm," Ichigo sighs. "Yamamoto is sending a few Taicho to… uh… evaluate you. If you're walking around naked, they're gonna start thinking I'm…"

"What? Having sex with me?" the other snorts. "Newsflash, berry-head, that's exactly what we did last night. I'm not gonna lie to them; they already have enough reason to hate me… I don't need to add lying to that. Besides, I don't feel an ounce of guilt for fucking you. You wanted it, I wanted it… everyone's a winner."

"Could you at least act like you have a sense of shame while they're here? If Byakuya finds out Rukia saw you marching around naked, he's gonna slice you up into little bitty pieces!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Oh! By the way… did I fuck you while I was sleeping?"

"Where the hell did that come from?" Ichigo shouts in mortification.

"I don't know, I woke up feeling like I just had an orgasm. I was curious to know if I did so I could repeat it sometime while awake!"

"No, you didn't… I woke up and you were all… in heat again," Ichigo blushes as he mumbles shyly. "I gave you a blowjob while you were sleeping."

"… Will you do it again while I'm awake?" Grimmjow wonders eagerly.

"No! It was disgusting and you gagged me and then you forced me to swallow!" Ichigo snaps. "I'm never doing that again!"

Grimmjow gives the orangette a crestfallen look, disappointment so thick within the air that it settles heavily upon Ichigo's shoulders. He immediately feels guilty, sighing as he grips Grimmjow's wrist and pulls him to the bathroom. He knows he's going to regret this, but he doesn't like to disappoint people. Grimmjow is grinning from ear to ear as he follows Ichigo, shutting and locking door behind them before shoving Ichigo into the shower fully clothed. The other scowls at him, yet slowly undresses and turns on the hot water. He's on his knees with Grimmjow's already stiff arousal between his lips before his mind catches up to his actions, the more dominant of the two groaning low as he forces himself not to control Ichigo's actions. Surprisingly, it's not as bad this time. It still tastes awful, but Ichigo is enjoying the freedom of movement he didn't get before. Grimmjow shivers, thrusting his hips in a moment of eagerness he can't control, and Ichigo sucks hard as he relaxes his throat to swallow Grimmjow's heated member.

"Fuck," Grimmjow hisses as he spills his seed.

"Damn it!" Ichigo chokes out once the other slips from his mouth. "You fucking did that on purpose! I just washed my mouth out before you woke up!"

Grimmjow grins widely once more, yanking his uke onto his feet before kissing him deeply and tasting himself on the other's tongue. He probably should've told Ichigo that he enjoys marking his bedmates in any way possible, whether it be oral, anal, or physical it never mattered to him… not as long as he marked them in some way. He also probably should've told the smaller male his two Shinigami friends barged into his apartment near the end of their 'activity', but the orangette finds that out as soon as he walks out of the bathroom in a towel. He blushes at the sight of Renji and Rukia with their jaws hanging wide open, quickly retreating to his room, and Grimmjow strolls out holding his towel with a huge Cheshire grin on his lips.

* * *

><p>*evil laughter* What will happen now? How far behind those two are the rest of the Shinigami? I'm so excited I can barely think about what's gonna happen next! There are so many possibilities!<p>

Ichigo: You're so evil to me! Didn't you think about how embarrassed I'd be?

Vaerin: ... It was Grimmjow's idea! He promised me a kiss if I put it in! Who could say no to that? T^T

Ichigo: Grimmjow! How low could you possibly be? That's cheating! D8

Grimmjow: I just wanted everyone to know you're mine. =3

Ichigo: I'm not yours, damn it! We're just messing around!

Grimmjow: ... You're mine. End of story.

Ichigo: *growls and pulls at hair in frustration*

Vaerin: *pats Ichigo on back* Now, now. We both know you don't get anywhere arguing with him, so you might as well give up.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, update! I'm not writing much today because I feel like crap and I'm freaking tired, okay? I just got done with my Psychology exam and I want to go to sleep, so here's the update, enjoy, and I'm gonna try and take a nap. =)

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Renji and Rukia can do nothing but stare at Ichigo once he hesitantly exits his room fully dressed, the orangette blushing so badly Grimmjow can't help but grin smugly. He can still smell his scent all over the teen, his libido taking up all his willpower to keep in check lest he jump the younger male then and there. They're all sitting in the living room area, Renji and Rukia on the couch and Ichigo in an armchair while Grimmjow sits on the floor beside him.

"Um… the others will be here soon," Rukia informs quietly.

"Do you know who's coming?"

Grimmjow snorts in humor, snickering at the remark before giving a blushing Ichigo a lecherous grin. Ichigo growls at him and throws the nearest heavy object, Grimmjow catching the empty glass with ease and sticking out his tongue.

"Missed me," he mutters.

"Kuchiki-Taicho will be here," Renji states before the two get in a fist fight. "Kurosutchi-Taicho, Kisuke, and I think Soi-Fon… That's about it unless Yorouchi shows up with a few Visoreds."

"Sounds like a party," Grimmjow grins.

"Why does he always send the meanest Taicho he has?" Ichigo complains. "Why couldn't he send Kyouraku-Taicho?"

"He's just worried about your safety, Ichigo," Rukia frowns. "And after what we heard, I'm worried, too! How could you do that? Are you having sex with him, too?"

Ichigo blushes crimson and Grimmjow nods eagerly, that Cheshire grin eating up his face. Renji groans and Rukia gasps indignantly, the small raven slapping Ichigo across the face. Grimmjow growls and moves to stand between them, glowering at the other fiercely before looking back to check on his bedmate. Ichigo's head is hung, his eyes shaded by his bangs and a soft frown marring that beautiful face… Grimmjow doesn't like it.

"What is wrong with you?" Rukia snaps. "After all the trouble we went through to get you off the hook for being a Visored, you have to go shack up with a former enemy that happens to be an Arrancar! Where is your brain at?"

"You have no idea," Ichigo hisses out. "You don't know what's been going on, Rukia! Everyone left! What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Have a little self-control! It's not that hard!"

Ichigo stands, saying nothing more, and heads back into his room. They can hear the door slam shut, Grimmjow plopping down in the arm chair and glaring balefully at the two Shinigami. He doesn't like this, not one bit. Ichigo is a damn good bedmate and he doesn't want to lose access to him because of a couple thoughtless remarks. There's a knock on the door and Rukia stands to answer it, the three Taicho and shopkeeper spoken of before heading toward them with daggers in their eyes at the sight of Grimmjow.

"What's up?" Grimmjow greets.

"How fascinating!" Kurosutchi grins. "He really is human!"

"I don't sense a lick of stronger reiatsu from him," Kisuke comments as he gets up close to Grimmjow's face. "No bone fragment, no Hollow hole… How did this happen?"

"Shiro," Grimmjow replies.

"Should've guessed," the blonde shopkeeper sighs. "He's always causing trouble, that one. I'm often finding myself wondering just how anything like him could be derived from _Ichigo's_ mind."

"Where is Kurosaki, by the way?" Soi-Fon wonders.

"The midget pissed him off, so he's locked himself in his room like a little chick," the former Arrancar answers with a shrug.

"He's having sex with you, what was I supposed to say!" she snaps.

Everyone is glaring at him now, the teal haired male growling angrily at her and her big mouth. After a long moment of silence, the Espada sighs in reluctance and stretches out a little more. He motions for the others to sit, a bit peeved when the two scientists kneels beside his chair to check him over instead.

"Alright, look. I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but… You're all a bunch of dumbasses," he states lightly. "You have absolutely _no_ idea what's going on with Ichigo, but I've gotten a rather good eyeful since coming here. We didn't ask for this, okay? His fucking inner-dumbass decided it would be awesome to get my ass trapped here, so he felt guilty and thought it best to keep me where he could keep an eye on me."

"In his bed?" Soi-Fon scoffs.

"That _is_ a great place to watch someone," Kisuke grins. "I watch Yorouchi there all the time!"

"Uh… no… in his apartment," Grimmjow answers off handedly. "I'm not gonna lie to you guys, his inner-jackass isn't planning on changing me back in the least… told me so himself. He's fucking pissed that Ichi's been making some poor life decisions, so he turned me into… a _human_… to keep him out of trouble."

"Wow, that was a _wonderful_ idea," Rukia mutters sarcastically.

"Shut the fuck up! I've taken better care of him in the past few days than you dumbasses could the whole time you've fucking _known_ him!" Grimmjow snarls. "As a matter of fact, the day I first got here I saved his fucking life! Where the hell were you guys, huh?"

Everyone is quiet at that, so quiet in fact that they can make out Ichigo in his room… crying. All eyes scan the room, finding the same shock on each other's face as their own… but Grimmjow isn't surprised. Ichigo most likely fell asleep and is simply having one of those nightmares again. He stands and walks over toward the orangette's room, ignoring the Shinigami calling him back. They know how prideful Ichigo is, how he hates to let others see him break down, and they keep away from him when they feel his reiatsu spiking in throws of volatile emotion. Now, however, they're all scooting down the hall in a bought of curiosity. Grimmjow opens the door and walks in like he owns the place, the others simply peeking in from the doorway. Ichigo is curled into a tight ball on his bed, his body shuddering with his sobs, and the teal haired male sits down beside him. He gently shakes the other awake, his movements so uncharacteristic of a bloodlust driven Hollow than the Shinigami have to stop and evaluate this new side.

"Hmm?" Ichigo mutters sleepily. "Grimm?"

"You're having another nightmare," he comments softly. "Do you want to get up and see your Shinigami friends, or stay here? I can come back and get you when they're gone."

"… I should see them," he sighs. "I don't want to, but I probably should."

"All right," Grimmjow smirks. "Um… wash your face, okay? You were crying in your sleep."

Ichigo's face lights up in shame, his eyes downcast as he forces himself to sit up. Grimmjow, on the other hand, reaches over to lift Ichigo's chin.

"Don't give me that shit," he grumbles. "I won't have it. You're a powerful fighter, you don't need to be looking down in shame, damn it. If you gotta cry, fucking bawl your eyes out… No one can shoulder the amount of shit you do… but don't you dare look like that. Not around me."

Ichigo nods, smirking just a bit before giving the former Espada a soft look he doesn't give anyone. Before anyone can think, Ichigo leans forward and kisses Grimmjow on the chin.

"You're such an asshole," he chuckles richly.

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry your ass up; I don't want to get into another yelling match with those pansy ass Shinigami friends of yours… The midget is especially annoying."

Ichigo laughs and nods, the bright sound far more welcome than the sobbing of before. Grimmjow leaves Ichigo to wash up, walking out of the room and giving the Shinigami there a cocky smirk. They all return to the living room and sit down, questions filling all their minds as Kisuke and Kurosutchi argue with one another. When Ichigo joins them, everything goes quiet.

"… What?" he asks

"So… sleeping with the enemy, huh?" Soi-Fon states.

"… I'm going back to my room," the orangette grumbles.

"I was in heat," Grimmjow frowns. "Would you prefer I fuck every human I could get my hands on?"

"But… _Ichigo_?" Renji asks.

"It's sort of a symbiotic relationship," the teal haired male shrugs off. "You know… I scratch your back, you scratch mine? I protect him from his… past mistakes… and he keeps me from getting in trouble with you."

"Past mistakes?" Byakuya wonders.

"It's not important," Ichigo snaps. "The point is, he's human now and you've _never_ had the right to tell me who I can and can't be with."

"… This wouldn't have anything to do with Shiro bugging us about saving you from a human a few years back, would it?" Kisuke asks.

"… No… I don't know what you're talking about," Ichigo growls out. "Now if you're finished, please get the _fuck_ out of my apartment!"

"What can you tell us about the… Espada?" Byakuya asks the two scientists at Ichigo's temper.

"He's most definitely not a threat on a Hollow level," Kurosutchi comments. "I would very much like to study him, though."

"Hell no," Grimmjow states.

"He's retained some semblance of Hollow instincts, yet doesn't have the need to feed as they do," Kisuke grins. "He's so much like Shiro… I'd be looking for powers such as Ichigo's and Shiro's soon."

"So he's _still_ a threat," Soi-Fon scoffs. "Perfect. We can't even control that damn inner-Hollow of Kurosaki's, what the fuck are we supposed to do with this one?"

"Ichigo seems to be handling him just fine," Kisuke chuckles. "If I remember correctly, last time we ran into Grimmjow in Hueco Mundo… he almost killed a good number of our Shinigami. Having him act so civil now is a great testament to Ichigo's presence with him. I say we leave them alone and check up on them frequently. Besides, Shiro seems to be behind all this and he's proven Ichigo is his only concern. He won't let Grimmjow harm Ichigo."

"But will he turn on _Seireitei_?" Byakuya wonders.

"What the _fuck_ do I want with a world full of dumbass Shinigami?" Grimmjow remarks. "You guys are so _full_ of yourselves. I couldn't even stand the three we had in Los Noches, I sure as _hell_ don't want any more around me!"

"Ichigo is a Shinigami," Renji points out.

"Yeah, but I like him," Grimmjow waves off. "He's like the night to your day. He's so different from you guys he should be a new breed."

"Uh… I _am_ a new breed," Ichigo comments in confusion.

With the fact that Grimmjow is taken care of out in the open, the Shinigami gather and leave. Ichigo watching with a strong sense of anger and annoyance on his tongue. Grimmjow watches the other, taking in his body language as he heads back to his room. The orangette needs some alone time, so Grimmjow writes a quick note and grabs the grocery list the younger has been writing throughout the week and Ichigo's wallet.

Grimmjow is just coming out of the store, rather pleased with himself on the many bargains he managed to find. He's not stupid by far; he studied many things with Ulquiorra back in Los Noches and was rather adept at math. As he's heading back home, he stops quickly and sniffs the air… perfume. Not just any perfume… this is Kiki Lynette's perfume. Grimmjow had checked out different apartment complexes while waiting for Ichigo to get off work the first day he was here, finding a very nice one that cost far too much for his precious bedmate. He doesn't like the area Ichigo lives in now, it's filled with drunks and muggers that could harm his lover if given the chance… a chance he's not willing to give them. He heads in the direction of her perfume and clears his throat when he sees her.

"Oh! My, my, aren't you a quiet thing," she grins.

"You could say I'm quite wild," Grimmjow teases with a grin. "I was wondering… How much will I be getting for shedding my clothes?"

The woman lights up happily at the comment, beckoning Grimmjow to follow her so they can talk business. The teal haired male sighs, knowing he'll be getting home late and hoping Ichigo doesn't call the police for missing persons… he doesn't even have an ID yet.

Ichigo is frantic to say the least, having left his room to fix lunch and finding Grimmjow… and his wallet… missing. He found the note on the counter that stated Grimmjow took his wallet to buy groceries, but after three hours, he was most definitely _not_ okay. He's out searching for the other now, knowing his neighborhood isn't exactly a trustworthy one and hoping he doesn't find the other dead in an alley. His heart races at the thought, his gut twisting so badly he wants to throw up.

"Hey, Ichi," Grimmjow comments as he steps onto the corner behind the other. "I was just heading home. I would've called… but I don't have a phone and I don't know your number."

"Oh my god, I was so worried you idiot!" Ichigo snaps. "I thought you were jumped and they killed you!"

"… Seriously," Grimmjow comments monotonously. "Really, Ichigo, you have quite an active imagination."

"Shut up! I was scared; don't treat me like that just because I worried about you!"

"I was on my way back with the groceries when I ran into Kiki," he smirks. "I sat down to talk business with her and signed a contract. I'll be starting tomorrow."

"… Really? That's great!"

Grimmjow grins at the other as Ichigo continues with his enthusiastic chatter, his whole body going warm at the thought of the other being so supportive… and then he realizes that's just the heat. With a quiet curse, he hurries his steps along so he doesn't end up fucking his bedmate in an alleyway. Ichigo is confused about Grimmjow's hurry… up until they're inside the apartment and he's jumped, the groceries lying forgotten on the floor near the door. The kiss is hard and filled with teeth clattering and nipping, Ichigo's breath immediately coming out harshly as he grinds his hips upward into Grimmjow's. They both moan at the contact, Grimmjow pulling Ichigo's clothes off hurriedly as his need wins over his desire to take it slow. Ichigo yanks Grimmjow's shirt over his head, but that's as far as he gets. The teal haired man pulls the other onto his lap and frees his erection with ease before searching for anything to slick up Ichigo's entrance. The smaller male is hard and too hot to be worrying about such a thing, yet Grimmjow is clear enough of mind to dig through his bag and pull out the small tube he bought at the store. Ichigo plays with his hair and sucks on his neck while Grimmjow coats his fingers and carefully slides them past Ichigo's inner barriers. The orangette gasps and moans, undulating his hips on those sinful fingers as Grimmjow's lips kiss down his neck. A burning tongue licks his nipple, teeth nipping and fingers tugging at orange locks harshly.

"Oh god, Grimm, hurry," he moans out.

Grimmjow grins at that, removing his fingers and using a good amount more of the cold lube on his stiff arousal. His hands are strong on Ichigo's hips, leaving red marks that will color into bruises the size of his fingers, and slowly pushes Ichigo down. They both moan as that heavenly tightness surrounds his cock, Ichigo's entrance contracting around his girth and causing his hips to buck up eagerly. He keeps the orangette still, his forehead on Ichigo's shoulder as he takes in the sweet smell of cinnamon and apples surrounding a forest of evergreens… Ichigo's scent.

"Fucking _move_," Ichigo growls out. "If I have to keep _telling_ you, I'm not gonna do this any… Ah!"

"You were saying," Grimmjow smirks cockily.

"Fuck you! Hah! Yes!" Ichigo groans. "More… harder!"

"Mm… I'm guessing you like me fucking you more."

"Stop tease… Ah! Hah… Oh my god, yes!"

Grimmjow keeps the pace hard, drawing Ichigo up slowly before slamming him back down with more strength than necessary. The position doesn't give him enough control, though, and Ichigo has long since stopped helping. He pulls out, flipping the orangette onto his hands and knees before roughly pushing back in. Ichigo cries out in a mix of pain and pleasure, his arms giving out on him as they end up pillowing his head on the carpet. Grimmjow drapes his body over Ichigo's back, drawing out and slamming back in. Ichigo moans as that large length hammers in and out of him, weakly pushing back and eventually just letting Grimmjow do all the work. The sound of their groans and moans filling the room send shivers down Grimmjow's spine, the teal haired male nailing his pleasure drowned uke's prostate unforgivingly.

"G-Grimmjow," Ichigo whispers out in a tone soaked in ecstasy.

"Fuck," the other groans out before slamming in harder.

Finally, Ichigo shudders in release. His warm liquid leaves a stain on his carpet Grimmjow knows he'll be bitching about when he comes down from his high, a wide grin of self-satisfaction at the thought. He hums to himself as he presses as deeply as possible, delighting in the drawn out moan from the over sensitive orangette before emptying himself in the smaller male. He collapses on Ichigo, not bothering to pull out as he takes the time to catch his breath. He catches Ichigo's soft snoring, just a slight intake of breath before the exhale, and he chuckles. He's too tired to get up right now, so he sighs and closes his eyes to follow his lover into slumber.

Ichigo wakes about an hour later, his knees and forearms stinging and his body too stiff to move from lying in the same position so long. A heavy weight is on his back, which he can only assume is Grimmjow, and he can feel the other's placid member still inside him.

"Grimmjow, you asshole," Ichigo growls. "Get the fuck off me."

"Mm… sleeping."

"I'm not kidding! I'm fucking sore and you're still inside me!"

"So."

"Damn it; get the fuck off me before I…Mph!"

Ichigo's cut off when Grimmjow shoves his face into his arms, slipping out of him before yanking his hair back and slipping his tongue into Ichigo's mouth for a kiss. When he leaves him cold on the floor, the orangette half wishes he asked the other to stay. He's surprised when a blanket is draped over his bare body, the smaller male turning to look at his dominant. Grimmjow doesn't know why he did it, doesn't know why his face feels like it's heating up at Ichigo's gaze, but he does know he can't have the other getting sick. He likes having sex with Ichigo, he knows the other won't be so eager to put out if he's sick… plus Grimmjow might get sick in turn and that would suck. Ichigo sends him a shy smile, holding the blanket tighter around him as he gets to his feet. He looks his knees and forearms over, finding bright rug burns on them and frowning. Grimmjow notices and gives that signature grin so like Shiro's.

"Next time, against the wall if you can't reach the bedroom," Ichigo states as he scowls at the other. "These burns fucking hurt."

* * *

><p>Yea! Nosebleed! I just love these two ;p<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Time for Grimm-kitty's first day of work! The only job he can be himself without violence... except a boxer/fighter. That's okay, we appreciate his attitude more than his violent streak... we can't see everything the violent streak entails, which makes us very jealous of Ichi-berry T^T He's so lucky. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and I'll put in more detail later... I'm not really big into modelling so I don't know shit about it ;p Hopefully I can get it partially right later. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

They go out for dinner that night to celebrate Grimmjow's new job, Ichigo more than willing to pay for the other once the former Arrancar told him how much money he'd be getting for each shoot. Grimmjow isn't one for fancy restaurants, so when Ichigo told him to choose a place he just took him to a small café. They sit at the table silently, Ichigo looking around curiously as Grimmjow reads over the menu.

"You know, Grimm," Ichigo remarks. "You could've chosen any place, I've saved up enough."

"I like this place," he shrugs. "Not too many people, food's cheap enough, and it's quiet. Plus, we don't have to wear that uncomfortable looking clothing."

"Do you know what you want?"

"Just a burger is fine," he waves off. "What about you?"

"I think I'll have sandwich," Ichigo smirks. "It's been a while since I went out to eat here, you know? It feels great to get out."

The waitress comes over and Ichigo goes to order, but Grimmjow orders for them both without thinking before handing the menus over. The woman gives them a knowing smirk and a wink Ichigo's way, waiting for Grimmjow to look away from her to mouth 'fucking hot' to the blushing orangette with two thumbs up.

"Something wrong?" Grimmjow wonders.

"No… nothing," Ichigo murmurs as his blush intensifies.

"You coming down with something?"

Ichigo shakes his head in the negative, slouching in his seat a bit as he searches for anything to talk about. Grimmjow is comfortable enough to have around, someone Ichigo is becoming very used to having, and the teen relaxes quickly at the sound of his voice. The conversation isn't much, yet it's more civil than the majority of the discussions his ex-boyfriends had with him. He finds himself smiling stupidly at the teal haired man after a while, the look in his amber orbs almost dreamy before he catches himself and looks away. Grimmjow notices, however, and he loves the reaction. As confusing as it is to him, the effect of it is too funny. He's never seen Ichigo look so lost and inattentive, stifling laughter when he lets slide some rather sexual comments Ichigo agrees to readily. Once their food is gone, Grimmjow has to steal Ichigo's wallet and pay before guiding the orangette away. By this point, Ichigo is brought back to his senses and looks away just in time to see the waitress near the door.

"Thank you!" she grins before her tone turns suggestive. "Come back anytime at all, we'll be happy to have you!"

Her eyebrows waggle a bit at Ichigo, the orangette blushing crimson before hurrying out the door. The walk home is comfortable, neither paying attention to the many stares they receive as they head down their street. The bars are full, the clubs pouring their music into the streets with relish, and Ichigo is beat. Grimmjow unlocks the door for them, letting Ichigo in before following and shutting the door. Ichigo heads for bed, Grimmjow tossing the keys and wallet onto the coffee table before following. He opens the door to his room… and stands there completely dumbfounded. Sleeping in his room, on his bed, are Ichigo's two Shinigami friends. Well… Rukia is in the bed, Renji is using a futon on the floor. He slowly backs up, shutting the door and backtracking to Ichigo's room. The orangette looks up as he pulls back the covers on his bed, a look of confusion on his face at the sight of Grimmjow in his room.

"Uh… This is new."

"Your friends are sleeping in my room," he frowns. "The midget is all over my bed! I am _not_ sleeping in there with them."

"All right, come on," Ichigo chuckles.

Grimmjow immediately strips down, Ichigo blushing madly as he crawls under the covers in his sweat pants. The larger male slips in behind him, pulling him closer immediately and sighing in content. They're asleep in no time, the moonlight shining in just enough to dust over them as it keeps them company throughout the night.

Rukia and Renji wake up early, both wondering if Ichigo ever came home last night. Renji opens the orangette's bedroom door to peek in, immediately closing it with a hot blush. This gets Rukia curious, the small female forcing her way past and grinning from ear to ear. Grimmjow is on his back, the blanket barely covering him, and Ichigo is using his chest for a pillow with one arm draped over his taut stomach.

"Rukia, we should leave them alone," Renji frowns.

"But we're supposed to be recording all that stuff on Kurosutchi's list," she counters. "And their sex drive is one of the things we're supposed to observe."

"They didn't have sex," he states. "I'm a very light sleeper; I would've been woken with something like that… I have to deal with Yorouchi and Kisuke every time I stay over, I think I would know."

"Fine," she pouts. "Let's make breakfast."

Grimmjow wakes to the smell of waffles, eggs and bacon. He licks his lips unconsciously, opening one eye and looking down to find Ichigo sprawled out on top of him. Carefully, he moves the other onto his own side of the bed and gets up. Before leaving, he remembers to pull on some sweatpants and thanks the fact he forgot to take his clean clothes from Ichigo's room the day the other folded them. When he reaches the kitchen, Rukia turns to see which of the two it is and grins widely at the expanse of chiseled muscle.

"Morning!" she chirps.

"You stole my bed," Grimmjow mutters.

"… I thought you shared Ichigo's bed."

"No, we usually sleep in my bed," he frowns. "But his is much more comfortable… I should talk to him about it. I'd much rather sleep in his room."

"Well… are you hungry?"

"I'm starved," the teal haired man states. "I have to eat fast though, I need to take a shower and get to work."

She nods and makes him a plate, scooting it across the counter as the two Shinigami send one another a questioning gaze. The prospect of the former Arrancar going to work in the human world just doesn't click the two curious as to what's going on. Ichigo did mention he was looking for a job, but what could he possibly do. They hold their tongues, though, far more comfortable talking to Ichigo. Once Grimmjow is finished, he goes to take a quick shower and leaves the two to debate what to do now. Ichigo is completely unconscious and most likely won't get up any time soon, so they're left to deal with an Arrancar-turned-human until he does. Grimmjow, on the other hand, isn't thinking of them at all. As the hot water runs down his muscular body, all he can think of is what he has to do next. His shower is automatic, the teal haired male getting out and drying off before heading to his room for some clothes. He doesn't use his towel, used to just walking about without it, and digs through his dresser until he's dressed in some casual clothes. His jeans aren't ripped at the knees for once, but still have a few chains on the belt loops, and his shirt is a black button up. He leaves the room and heads into Ichigo's, picking up the orangette's cell phone and searching for the number. He memorizes it, sticking the phone on the bedside table as opposed to the floor and heading out.

"Later," he states as he heads for the door and slips on his boots. "Tell Ichi I'll call him later."

"Ichi?" Renji mutters. "Onto pet names, are we?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he frowns. "What's a pet name?"

"Special names you call your lover to tell them they're special to you," Rukia grins. "Like pookey, or sweetheart, or baby…"

"That's stupid," Grimmjow snorts in humor. "I'll be back later today, don't piss off my bedmate."

He opens the door and leaves, closing it with a resound click as the two stare after him. It's not that he's trying to be rude… even if he doesn't like the two… but he's learned to be very punctual working for Aizen. Kiki is supposed to meet him in the café they went to last night, as he knows that area much better, and he's planning on calling Ichigo after he finds out where he'll be and what time he should be off. Putting the fact he just left his bedmate alone with two Shinigami he'd rather not trust, he reminds himself they're Ichigo's friends and hurries off.

Ichigo wakes to the ringing on his cell phone, the orangette looking around in panic for Grimmjow when he finds himself alone. Grabbing his phone, he answers it with a cautious 'hello'.

"Hey, Ichi!"

"… Grimmjow? Where the hell are you?"

"I'm at work. My first shoot is in the park," he states and Ichigo can just hear his grin. "I didn't want to wake you up, so I told your stupid friends I'd call you later. It's almost noon… did you just get up?"

"Shut up, I was tired," Ichigo snaps. "How's your first day going?"

"Pretty damn good. You should stop out; we're doing an ad thing for jeans."

"Yeah, maybe I will," the younger brightens. "I can pick you up this time!"

"Better hurry!"

"… Why?"

"Just hurry."

Ichigo replies with a quick 'Okay, see you soon' and hangs up, hurrying out of bed and throwing on some clothes. Renji and Rukia are sitting on the couch when he shoots out of his room, the two curious as to his hurry. At the sight of them, he slows down and glances around him in search of some reaction.

"Hey, guys," he murmurs. "What's up?"

"We've been assigned to hang out for a while," Renji grins. "Sorry we stole your lover's bedroom, but we thought you two slept in the same room."

"That's fine. Um… I'm going out to see Grimmjow at work," he says offhandedly. "He just called and he's almost done…. So…"

"We'll still be here," Rukia chirps. "Have fun! Do everything Nii-sama won't let me do!"

Ichigo blushes brightly at that, grumbling with a scowl her way as Renji yanks her back down onto the couch. With a huff, he ignores the other's kissing sounds as she further teases him and slams the door after his exit. He can vaguely hear Rukia and Renji laughing inside, the two having settled into the 'supportive best friends' role far more quickly than Ichigo was ready for. Renji must've had a discussion with Rukia the night before to get her to stop hounding on him… Ichigo seriously doesn't want to know what it took, but he can't help being curious about it. With a sigh he heads out to the park, surprised he's so eager to see the former Espada at work.

Grimmjow is in nothing but a loose pair of jeans, the orangette shocked they haven't fallen off his ass with the way they hang so low on his hips. He's arguing with another model, the lithe brunette seeming more submissive and arrogant… if that's even possible. At the sight of the orangette looking around in awe, Grimmjow grins and hurries over. Kiki, dressed in a beige skirt and white blouse, catches her new star leaving and immediately searches for the reason. She's closer to Ichigo, so she reaches him first.

"Ichigo!" she greets enthusiastically. "What can I do for you?"

"Um… Grimmjow called me and asked me to come out," he murmurs.

"He's doing such a fantastic job," she squeals. "If we don't knock out half the population of females with major nosebleeds… I'll be shocked."

Ichigo holds back his laughter, nodding politely as his 'roommate' sneaks up behind him. Grimmjow's arms are around the orangette and hugging him tightly, the other model strolling over with a deep frown marring his face.

"So… You're Grimmjow's bitch," he scoffs. "You could've done better, Grimmjow."

"Please, you're just jealous," the teal haired male snorts childishly. "Have a nice sleep, Ichi?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised the phone woke me… How'd you get my number?"

"I checked your phone," he waves off. "I borrowed Kiki's to call you, but I'm gonna get paid for the shoot today and I can get my own later."

"… Okay."

"Did you ask him?" Kiki wonders.

"Ask me what?" the younger male asks cautiously.

"You're coming to dinner with me tonight," Grimmjow states.

Ichigo stares at him a long moment, blinking stupidly as he absorbs the information. After what seems forever, it all clicks and the orangette sputters in his haste to find something to say. He has to work tomorrow morning, he's already taken off too many days for the week to make sure Grimmjow was taken care of.

"Kiki's taking all her models out to dinner for a 'get to know everyone' dinner… or something," the other explains in disinterest. "I think it's fucking stupid, but she said I'll have to work with them at some point and everyone needs to know each other. You're gonna be my date."

"I have to work tomorrow morning," Ichigo finally manages.

"Switch shifts."

"Grimm, I just took off two days to make sure you were feeling better," he accuses. "I can't just call in the day I'm scheduled after taking off and…"

He's cut off when Grimmjow, who's been watching one of the other models blandly, turns and captures his lips. The smaller male doesn't move away, but his eyes go wide and his jaw goes slack enough for Grimmjow's tongue to slip inside. His heartbeat picks up and his eyes close, the teen pressing back eagerly before Grimmjow pulls away and turns his attention back to the lights being set up.

"… We can't stay out too late," Ichigo sighs in reluctance.

"We won't," Grimmjow grins.

Ichigo shakes his head, a part of him berating his crumbling willpower while the other offers up 'but it's his first job, you should be supportive'. He sits with Kiki for the last shoot, watching curiously as Grimmjow is positioned with the brunette model and a couple other men. Afterward, Grimmjow heads over to their changing area to get dressed and the two head home for lunch. Rukia and Renji are still there, Grimmjow frowning at the thought as he heads over to the kitchen to sit on the counter. Ichigo is making lunch, grumbling about 'little midgets that can't clean up after themselves'.

"I heard that!" Rukia shouts.

"Good! Next time wash your damn dishes!"

Grimmjow snickers, sliding off his perch and moving over to the sink. He's not doing anything and lunch will take a while, so he busies himself with Rukia's dishes. His reasoning is partly because he's bored and mostly because Ichigo's is only breath away from him in this position, the larger man itching to grab that delectable ass before thoroughly molesting his lover. Ichigo throws him a warning glare, obviously too in tune to Grimmjow in such a short time to miss the vibes his thoughts are throwing around.

"Don't you dare," Ichigo hisses in a whisper.

"I'm not doing anything," Grimmjow remarks innocently.

"I know what you're thinking; I'm not having sex with you when my friends are over."

"… That just means you're thinking it, too."

Ichigo's face turns crimson, the lithe male fuming quietly as he goes back to making lunch. Grimmjow grins widely at that, his comment confirmed with the lovely shade of red across the bridge of Ichigo's nose. He waits a few minutes, eyes trailing over to see Ichigo turn off the stove as he dries his hands, and then reaches over to grab the orangette's taut ass. Ichigo inhales sharply, whirling around in anger only to meet rough lips. With a soft moan, Ichigo opens his mouth to deepen the kiss and Grimmjow pushes him up against a counter out of sight of the two in the living room. He lifts Ichigo up onto the counter, the other wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck as he spreads his legs. A clearing of a throat breaks the heated exchange, the two looking toward the entrance to the kitchen with two completely different expressions… Grimmjow with a shit eating grin and Ichigo with mortification written all over his face.

"We are having lunch sometime soon, right?" Renji wonders with a smirk. "Or would you rather head to the bedroom."

"Are they having sex?" Rukia calls. "Let me get my notebook!"

"What the hell!" Ichigo shouts.

"She's starting a new phase," the redhead chuckles. "She's going to be a writer… can you guess of what?"

"Hell no! Keep her the fuck away from me!" Ichigo snaps.

He pushes a laughing Grimmjow away, sliding off the counter and grabbing the fried rice he made for lunch. Although disappointed he didn't get more than a slight make out session, the teal haired man knows he'll be getting laid tonight… he'll make sure of it.

"I'm going out, Ichi," Grimmjow states. "I gotta go get a phone, don't forget about dinner tonight."

"Where are we going?"

"Uh… Visions, I think she said. Dress nice. I'll be back in a few, okay?"

"Wait, do you have some money?"

"Everything we earn is transferred to this credit card," he informs holding up a shiny gold card. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm actually really good with money."

"… Okay. See you later."

Ichigo watches Grimmjow leave, an almost forlorn look passing his eyes. Today is the first time he's been without Grimmjow for more than just work, something he finds he doesn't like. Renji and Rukia notice his look, but say nothing. Shiro updated them of everything that's been going on, only them, and they feel horrible for pushing off his warnings in the past. Ichigo really has been through a lot they never expected, it's no wonder his inner-demon turned to Grimmjow after they continued to let him down. Ichigo shrugs off the feeling of loss, reminding himself Grimmjow will come back, and heads over to eat lunch. Visions is a very expensive establishment, a place he's shocked Kiki managed to get the former-Espada to go to without a gun to his head, so he's got to dress very nice. As he goes over what he could wear, the two Shinigami send one another worried looks. Their friend is more attached to Grimmjow than he let on, although Shiro did warn them about it, and they're not so certain Shiro is right about this being a good thing for Ichigo. If anything were to happen between Grimmjow and the Shinigami, Ichigo would be forced to choose a side. For the first time since they met the other… they're not so sure he would choose theirs.

* * *

><p>Oh no! Let's hope Seiteitei isn't stupid enough to pick unnecessary fights ;p Well... or Grimm-kitty for that matter =D<p>

Grimmjow: Why am I always the one gettign in trouble?

Ichi: Uh... duh? Why do you think, Mr. I'm the embodiement of destruction? *rolls eyes*

Grimmjow: You knwo you love it, you kinky bitch. =3

Ichi: Vae! I demand you write him getting hsi ass kicked in the near future!

Grimmjow: Awe, does my sweet little bitch want to play nurse for me?

Ichi: I'll kill you! I told you that was a one time thing, damn it!


	9. Chapter 9

Lol! I forgot to post this one, too, before I started that prize fic! =D That's two chapters you guys could've had! Man, I'm a horrible person ;p Anyway, just so you know, poor Ichi gets hurt pretty bad in this chapter.

Ichi: I want? D8

Grimm: It's okay, I'll be there to screw you back to perfect health! =3

Ichi: ... Can't wait. *rolls eyes*

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Grimmjow is irritated, more so than he normally is. The dinner is too stuffy for him, his company too quiet, and that damn model he worked with earlier is drooling over his bedmate! With a growl, he wraps an arm around Ichigo's waist and pulls him closer. He makes certain to hover the other as subtly as possible, glowering at the brunette from earlier while he's at it. Kiki sashays over, a tight red cocktail dress clinging to her curvaceous frame.

"Grimmjow, you made it!" she grins. "Oh! And you brought your boyfriend, how sweet!"

"Um, I'm very sorry, Kiki," Ichigo remarks quietly. "We can't stay long. I have to work early tomorrow morning and I need to get some sleep tonight."

"I understand, honey," she smiles sweetly before leaning forward to whisper conspiratorially, "Grimmjow looks like the insatiable type."

"But… that's not… I mean, it wasn't… How could…" Ichigo sputters with a bright blush.

"He's so cute, Grimmjow," she coos before pinching the younger male's cheek. "Are you sure you can't talk him into modeling for me?"

"I'll try, but I don't think it's gonna happen," Grimmjow grins feral.

"Enjoy your time here, honey," Kiki smiles. "I'm so glad you even stopped out. Have a nice night and go easy on your sweetheart, Grimmjow. Early shifts are hell enough without lack of sleep."

Ichigo smiles at her as she passes them by, catching Grimmjow practically hissing at someone located behind him. Curiously, he turns that way and catches a raven haired model he recognizes from the background of Grimmjow's earlier shoot. Rolling his eyes, the orangette scoots closer to his lover.

"Grimm, stop trying to scare off your coworkers," he whispers. "You have to learn how to get along with people you don't like; you'll be seeing them often now."

"I don't mind seeing them, I mind them seeing you."

"You're the idiot that invited me," the smaller male frowns. "If I'm embarrassing you, I apologize. I'm just not used to these fancy things."

"You're not embarrassing me; he's practically undressing you with his damn eyes!"

"Keep your voice down!" Ichigo gasps with a bright blush as he resists the urge to cover Grimmjow's mouth. "Besides, we're not dating, remember? We're just fooling around."

"… I don't care," Grimmjow hisses once he's sure Ichigo isn't listening.

The rest of the party goes rather like the beginning, Grimmjow hovering Ichigo and the orangette rolling his eyes in exasperation. He's not about to head over and start flirting with the other model, he's just not Ichigo's type, but he's getting kind of worried about Grimmjow's possessive nature. At the time, he hadn't thought of it… but now it's painfully obvious that Grimmjow doesn't like to share. At all!

The next day Ichigo heads to work early, feeling rather light on his feet after sleeping snuggled next to the larger male. Even if there is a chance of Grimmjow keeping him indefinitely, he's far from caring at the moment. He feels a safety with the ex-Espada that he's never gotten close to around his human boyfriends and that's something he really needs right now. Grimmjow, on the other hand, is off at another shoot by noon. He's working with that submissive brunette and the more dominant raven that he simply can't stand, so he's got his work cut out for him patience wise.

"Grimmjow!" the brunette calls happily as he jogs over. "Did you enjoy the party last night?"

"No," the teal haired male states truthfully in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I didn't think those get-togethers were your style anyway," he giggles.

Grimmjow gives him a strange look, drawing his eyes up and down the other in shock. Ichigo is feminine and submissive… but he'll be damned if the orange ever fucking giggles! This male is about 5'3", shorter than his orangette, and his hair and eyes are a dark brown. His body is tan, though not as perfectly tan as Ichigo's… more store bought while the substitute Shinigami's is natural. Grimmjow can't help the comparison, seeing nothing but perfection in his lover that no other… Shinigami, Visored, Hollow, or Arrancar… can boast.

"I was wondering… how long have you been with your boyfriend?" Terry, Grimmjow remembers his name as, asks shyly.

"We've known each other for four years," Grimmjow comments truthfully. "But we just made it official a few days ago."

"Why? I mean, if you don't mind my asking, why would you settle down? You don't seem the type."

"… I just couldn't stop thinking about him."

His answer is quiet and distracted, his eyes curiously watching two humans interacting just past the cameras. Scarlett is a female model they're shooting with today, though Grimmjow only knows her name from the party last night… he's extremely good with names, he just doesn't like to use them. She's crying, his keen eyesight catching her makeup running down her face, and a smaller male with red hair… Ryo, he thinks… is holding her tightly.

"What the hell's wrong with her?" he wonders with genuine curiosity.

"Oh, she… well… her boyfriend is kind of… rough," Terry murmurs uncomfortably.

"You mean he's abusive," the teal haired male points out.

"… Yeah. He… she got home late last night," he comments as he rubs the back of his head. "He wasn't too happy about it. You know how those types get… She showed up to work with a busted lip and a black eye."

"Isn't she strong enough to leave his ass?"

"No… She's tried, but… she just keeps going back."

He rolls his eyes, scoffing quietly as he watches Terry walk away to help console the distraught woman. He feels nothing for this teary eyed human, his gut nauseous at the very thought of her clinging to him while bawling, and he has no problem pushing the thought aside in favor of getting his shoot over with. The photographer takes their time, this one having Grimmjow in nothing but boxers, and the teal haired male starts to get rather impatient before he's finally dismissed. He doesn't mind wearing barely anything, he's actually extremely comfortable in nothing but his skin, however he has a rather bad feeling and he wants to get home.

"Grimmjow, I can't take your picture with you scowling like you want to murder the camera," the woman sighs in exasperation.

"I wouldn't be scowling like this if you'd just hurry the fuck up," he snaps.

"Can't you look a little more relaxed?"

Grimmjow growls, yet leans against the tree behind him and loosens his tense muscles. One hand rests on his thigh, so close to the rather large bulge in his boxers that has nothing to do with arousal that the woman behind the camera almost passes out. He rolls his eyes, smirking viciously at the camera when she starts snapping the pictures. Finally, she cries out how brilliant she is and allows him to leave. Grimmjow heaves a sigh of relief and hurries off to change and head home.

Ichigo had gone out with Rukia and Renji after work, so Grimmjow has the house to himself for a few hours. He doesn't mind, he knows he can't watch his lover at all moments of the day and he trusts that Ichigo is strong enough to take care of himself. While he waits, he cleans up in boredom, showers, and heads out for a short walk. He's come to like the park, strolling slowly as his eyes take in all the different humans there. He glances over to his side, catching another woman with tears in the arms of a male. Down by a small pond a couple sits holding hands, the female leaning happily against the male. A mother chases after her son of five, both laughing as they run about, and a few other children are tossing a ball around. Grimmjow takes a deep breath, relaxing as he moves onward through the paved path before making a sharp turn off it to walk through the trees. A familiar voice catches his attention and he heads toward, finding Renji and Rukia talking beneath a tree. Surprised, he looks up to see that the sun has long since set.

"Where the hell is Ichi?" he asks.

"He left the club before us," Rukia offers. "We were just on our way back… he should've been there by now. Have you not been to the apartment yet?"

"… You guys go on, I'm gonna stay here and walk around a bit," he frowns. "Maybe he just wanted to stay out a little later."

They nod and head back, still chatting as though nothing is wrong. Something is wrong, however… Grimmjow can feel it. His footsteps are light and silent as he jogs through the area, the sky darkening further and the moon rising higher. The air is getting a chill to it, the scent of rain lying heavily upon it as the former Espada searches. Finally he heads out of the park and toward the river, his cyan orbs cutting through the darkness as though it's not even there, and his nose catches the orangette's scent. He heads in that direction, breathing a sigh of relief when he finds Ichigo sitting by the river and looking out over the moon's raising reflection within the dark waters.

"Ichi," Grimmjow murmurs as he moves closer. "Did you lose track of time?"

The other stiffens, turning his head so slightly he might as well not have moved at all, and Grimmjow's stomach clenches once more. Ichigo would normally turn to face those behind him head on; it's a conditioned response from so much fighting… even Grimmjow has difficulty ignoring it.

"You okay?" he wonders.

"… Fine," the orangette states quickly.

Grimmjow frowns and walks over, something within the other's scent bothering him on a level he deems feral and instinctual. The closer he gets to the teen, the worse he feels as that difference becomes more recognizable. Ichigo's knees are drawn up to his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around them as he stares gloomily out before him… unseeing. He sets his hand on the other's head, frowning when the younger male still refuses to look at him. He sits down beside him, Ichigo trying to hide from him further and Grimmjow finally cupping his hand to Ichigo's cheek in order to guide his face into his view. He wishes the darkness could've made it look better, but the bright moonlight clearly reveals the bruises and blood. He takes in a sharp breath, stilling his rage at the sight, and notes that Ichigo is trying with all he is to hold back any tears that want to break free.

"What happened?" Grimmjow demands.

"… It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"The hell I won't, Ichigo," he frowns. "What the fuck happened?"

Ichigo refuses once more, shaking his head vehemently and giving Grimmjow a glimpse of more marks on his neck and collarbone. They're hiding beneath his shirt, yet that shirt that was once clean is torn in multiple places. The scent mixed with Ichigo's is undeniable now, the teal haired male's heart skipping many beats before he collects himself.

"Ichigo… come here," he murmurs with an arm outstretched. "Just let it out, I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Ichigo gives him a wary, yet tired, look and falls into his arms. He clings to the other, Grimmjow's arms tightening around him as he holds him protectively. Ichigo cries, sobs, and the shirt he's buried his face in is wet in no time. It's only a few minutes into his breakdown that Grimmjow realizes he's murmuring something, his ears automatically adjusting to catch it.

"I told him no," Ichigo cries in a muffled tone thanks to Grimmjow's shirt. "I told him no."

He repeats it like a broken record, his tone pleading for answers as to 'why' even as he searches for safety within the other's arms. Remembering Scarlett and the other model earlier, Grimmjow rubs small circles on Ichigo's back and hushes him soothingly. It seems a long time, each second stretching on to painful minutes as the former Espada listens to Ichigo cry heartbroken sobs, and then the orangette is sleeping in his arms. Gently, he lifts Ichigo up and carries him home.

He's walking in the park, the moon just lifting as the sun gives up its post, and everything is so silent it's eerie. The music from the club still thumps in his head, pulsing in his veins as he gives a soft smile. He had fun, but wants Grimmjow to go back with him. As he hops over a fallen log, someone moves quickly in his peripheral vision. Before he can dodge the attack, the man slams him into the thick tree trunk and he's stumbling dizzily. He's knocked over and pinned on his stomach with his wrists held behind his back, panic slamming into him so hard he almost throws up. He manages to get his wrists free, turning and striking out, yet this male is larger and stronger in his upper body than Ichigo… the orangette has more leg strength in his human form. Large hands grip at his shirt, ripping the fabric in their haste to get off, before tugging at his jeans like a rabid dog attacking another animal. A few blows are given and received, hot pain blossoming in Ichigo's face after a particularly strong hit. Everything is happening so fast the nineteen year old can't think straight, his head still spinning from the hit against the tree. He remembers repeating 'no', screaming for help, before his mind is painted in pain. As he forces back his screams, biting his lower lip until it splits, the man now behind him thrusts into him vigorously. The man moans and grunts in pleasure, yanking on Ichigo's orange locks harshly to force a yell from him. Ichigo bites on his lip harder, the iron taste of blood trailing upon his tongue as he tries to detach himself from all that's going on. Dirty talk, whispered in his ear as though the words are the most romantic thing he's ever heard, has his stomach sick and his body begging to be scrubbed until his flesh peels off his bones. Finally, he's filled and he man throws him flat on the ground after pulling himself out carelessly. Ichigo lies there, staring to the side although his eyes are dull and sightless. Suddenly, a hand touches him… and he wakes up screaming.

"Whoa, Ichi," Grimmjow says as he tries to calm him. "It's just me, calm down."

"G-Grimm?" Ichigo stammers.

"Fuck, that must've been one hell of a nightmare," the teal haired man mutters. "I couldn't wake you. I've been trying for like five minutes or so."

"… I… It was… It happened again," Ichigo finally gets out. "I can't sleep. Please, keep me awake, Grimmjow!"

"You need sleep, Ichigo," the other frowns.

"Oh god, I don't want to go through that every time I go to sleep!"

"Don't worry, I'm right here," the older man sighs. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Ichigo moves closer to Grimmjow, just now realizing they're in their room and he's tucked into bed. As he searches for the other, Grimmjow slips into the bed with him and Ichigo straddles his hips. As much as he wants nothing more than mind-blowing sex with Grimmjow to erase that man's touch, every time he thinks of it all he can see is his attacker. Grimmjow can sense his conflict, not liking it one bit, and softly kisses Ichigo on the lips. Slowly, the other answers that action and his hands creep up to lay on those broad shoulders.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo murmurs.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promises quietly.

Long fingers tangle in teal locks, tugging softly as Grimmjow pulls Ichigo in for a deeper kiss. His hands trail down the other's sides, drawing languid shapes as he just enjoys the feel of lithe muscle beneath his fingertips. As he nears the waistband of Ichigo's boxers, the other inhales sharply and Grimmjow moves away.

"I won't hurt you," he remarks as he nuzzles behind the smaller male's ear.

"I… I know that."

"Just relax; we don't have to go all the way… I just want you to relax and get some sleep."

Ichigo nods, letting Grimmjow turn them over so he's lying on his back. The bedside lamp is on, so he can see the gorgeous man above him and it eases him a bit. Hands marginally calloused from holding a sword run along his torso, drawing a quiet gasp as the orangette's eyes drift closed. Grimmjow nips beneath his lover's chin, nuzzling it right after and trailing kisses down his neck. Ichigo spreads his legs and bends his knees, accommodating Grimmjow so he has enough room to lay flat on his stomach. The teal haired man takes his time, licking and kissing the tan skin exposed to him. He's just about to get a little more adventurous when he realizes Ichigo's not tugging at his hair anymore, looking up curiously to see what's wrong. One hand is tossed by his head on the pillow and the other is on Grimmjow's head… the teen fast asleep. Grimmjow snorts in humor, lying down to get some much needed rest himself.

* * *

><p>NO! POOR ICHI! D8 Good thing Grimm-kitty's there to take care of him! Hope you enjoyed it, next chapter should be better. New question! Who was it that attacked Ichigo? )8<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I know it seems like I'm on fire right now, but I'm totally not ;p I already had two of the posted chapters done about a week ago. Anyway, not we're getting into emotional crap... if I hadn't already been in it =) I'm super sorry for Ichigo's current problem... but he's taking it far better than he did in Maid for Crime, I promise. Besides, this time it leads to a lot more Grimmichi flavored lemonade! Yeah! *cheers happily*

Ichi: Why am I always the one getting attacked? Make Grimmjow get attacked! D8

Grimm & Vae: *stare blankly*... Pft, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! =D

Ichi: *grumbles irately* This is so not fair!

Oh a side note, those of you who don't like ukeGrimm... don't worry, I'm with you =) Scared you there for a minute, didn't I?

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Ichigo is awake early, pacing the room as his injuries send hot pain shooting along his nerves. Grimmjow murmurs, stretching and yawning before sitting up. At the sight of Ichigo pacing restlessly he tilts his head curiously.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," the orangette blushes.

"Fuck that, I'm usually up by now anyway," Grimmjow snorts derisively. "What's the matter?"

"I'm just… I should've been able to stop him," Ichigo growls in frustration. "It's not so much that it happened that makes me angry, it's the fact I couldn't stop it! I should've kept my guard up!"

"It's not your fault, Ichigo," Grimmjow sighs as he pats the bed beside him. "Shit happens sometimes."

Ichigo scoffs as he approaches the other, sitting down heavily beside him and scowling sidelong at the teal haired male. Grimmjow hums as he stretches again, his arm wrapping loosely around Ichigo's narrow waist before pulling him closer. The smaller settles his head on Grimmjow's shoulder, huffing out an irritated sigh.

"Still…"

"Ichigo, there are a lot of things people feel they should be able to prevent," Grimmjow frowns. "I should've been able to kick your ass during the war, but you won anyway. You should be able to keep the Shinigami from dangling the fact Shiro lives in your head over you, but it's not happening. Your redheaded buddy should be able to suck it up and tell that midget he likes her, yet I don't see that happening."

Ichigo snickers at the last example; surprised Grimmjow caught the fact Renji likes Rukia in that way. Normally the other hides it very well, but then again Ichigo is quite oblivious in most occasions. The little speech, however, is making him feel a tad better. There are plenty of things that have happened to him he couldn't prevent but had the power to… this is just one more to put on his list.

"You're right," he sighs quietly. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Look, we'll just figure out a way to keep it from happening again," the teal haired male remarks. "No more late shifts, don't be out past sunset unless someone's with you… preferably me… and don't step off the path in the park anymore."

"… Okay, I won't," the orangette says with a small smile.

"Ichigo, I can't handle that happening again," the older male admits with a frown. "I nearly tracked that guy down and ripped him apart when I caught his scent. That sort of shit draws out my animal side and it isn't pretty. You need to be more careful, or I'm gonna handcuff you to my damn wrist."

Ichigo grins up at him, leaning closer to kiss beneath his jaw. Grimmjow growls approvingly, scooping the smaller male onto his lap and locking lips with him roughly. Ichigo hums in pleasure, shifting to wrap his long legs around Grimmjow's waist and pull their hips flush together. Ichigo leans back a bit, wrapping his arms loosely around Grimmjow's neck and sending him a shy and almost grateful look. He hates to admit it, but the other male can ready him perfectly in such a short time. It's almost as if they've already adjusted to one another.

"We really shouldn't," Ichigo smirks slyly. "Rukia and Renji might be up."

"Pft, like that's stopped me from trying before," Grimmjow mutters. "Just shut up and let me make you feel better."

He swiftly turns them both, Ichigo squeaking rather unmanly as his back hits the mattress. Grimmjow laughs, straddling the orangette's waist and looking down on him triumphantly before jerking his hips roughly against those below him. Both males moan loudly, their members rapidly swelling with need as the larger male continues his treatment. Ichigo whines in frustration, scowling as one of his hands reaches for his bedmate and Grimmjow pulls away teasingly. Finally, the smaller male growls in anger and reaches for something else. Grimmjow's eyes go wide in a mix of shock and pain as Ichigo grabs his already aching cock and squeezes… hard.

"Fuck," he groans out as he falls forward. "What the hell, Ichi. That's a low blow."

"Stop fucking teasing me!" the orangette snarls.

"I didn't know you were so eager to have my cock shoved up your ass," Grimmjow snorts.

He yelps when Ichigo twists beneath him, rolling them so he's on top and the teal haired ex-Espada is in a position he _really_ doesn't like. With a scowl, he just watches as Ichigo makes quick work of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"You tease too much," Ichigo mutters fuming. "If you're gonna tease me like that, I wanna be top."

Grimmjow glares at him heatedly, a bit of slightly sharpened canine bared at the thought. He's a dominant, damn it, he doesn't do bottom! Ichigo, on the other hand, wouldn't know where to start on top to save his soul… at least, that's Grimmjow's opinion. With a quiet but feral growl that has the orangette stiffening in caution, the larger male flips them back over and pins Ichigo's wrists above his head.

"I hate to say this, Ichi," he states in a husky yet dark voice. "But it would seem you've forgotten your place."

"I don't like where this is going," Ichigo scowls.

"You're the bitch, I'm the dominant… You're the bottom, I'm the top… _Always_!" he half growls, half purrs. "It's not gonna change, I'm not gonna get curious about taking it, and you're not gonna spontaneously know how to dominate someone."

"… That's bullshit!" Ichigo snaps.

"Them's the breaks," Grimmjow grins cockily. "Now be a good little submissive and let me work."

Ichigo opens his mouth to start a heated argument; however the words are lost on his tongue when Grimmjow sucks it into his mouth. His hands trail down an athletic torso, fingers sliding beneath the loose waistband of the sweatpants the orangette wears, and one jerk has those pants down around the submissive male's ankles. Ichigo gasps quietly, his amber eyes wide when Grimmjow's hand cups his proud erection before trailing a finger along it, the other man's foot working the sweatpants all the way off. He takes a long moment to assess the damage made by Ichigo's attacker, his fingers running along dark bruises and healing cuts. Ichigo shivers at the attention paid to those injuries, turning pleading eyes up to his lover in hopes he can make everything better. Grimmjow works his own pants off; glancing at Ichigo's dazed form beneath him before pulling him to his knees. The orangette is startled from his pleasurable haze at the suddenly movement, clearer amber eyes glancing questioningly at his dominant partner.

"Suck it," Grimmjow remarks.

"… No way!" Ichigo snaps. "Last time you made me swallow after I told you I didn't… mm!"

Grimmjow rolls his cyan orbs at Ichigo's rant, rapidly gripping orange locks and shoving the argumentative orangette onto his cock. Ichigo's rant is muffled by his large girth, the smaller male shoving at his thighs to pull away even as the older male holds tighter to the back of his head. Finally, Ichigo glares up at him murderously and relaxes his throat enough to swallow the other. Grimmjow hums in approval, letting his head roll back as his eyes close. Ichigo bobs his head after the tight grip becomes a loose massaging one, alternating between sucking hard and soft. He pulls away and licks the head, sucking gently on the head before sliding it back deep into his throat.

"Shit," Grimmjow hisses. "So fucking good."

Ichigo growls lightly at the comment, Grimmjow gasping and quickly yanking the smaller male off his member. Ichigo huffs indignantly, yet inhales sharply when he's knocked back and then yanked closer by his ankles.

"Have you no clue what the word 'gently' means?" he snaps.

Grimmjow's eyes are dark and more wild than usual, Ichigo wondering if that might be because he tried to top… probably. With a mental sigh and a reminder to never do that again, he lies back and spreads his legs for the other. Maybe if he plays along it won't be so bad. He cries out when he's flipped onto his stomach, his breathing quickening as flashbacks of last night whiz past his closed lids.

"G-Grimm," he panics. "No! Please… not like… Holy fuck!"

His eyes shoot wide open and his body stiffens at the feeling of wet muscle slipping into his entrance, probing about slowly as strong hands grip his thighs and keep his cheeks spread. He can feel the other grin against him, adding a finger to the tongue and prepping Ichigo carefully. The other is panting by now, writhing beneath him and trembling in need. A bead of sweat slowly rolls along his sculpted back, Grimmjow's lust filled orbs following its progress languidly as he finished up. The room has become far too hot, the older male shuddering at the absent thought of how like heat it is. Tired of playing with his mate, he pulls away and flips Ichigo back onto his back. The smaller male is lost in ecstasy, whimpering and begging, and Grimmjow grins widely before lying atop him and thrusting into his entrance. They both utter long drawn out moans, Ichigo's fingers digging into Grimmjow's back to find purchase on anything that will keep him grounded. His long legs spread wider, allowing the other more room to work with, and Grimmjow purrs as he makes good use of it. His pace skips over all the niceties he'd usually shower the other with, this is about dominance and proving himself as the only alpha. Ichigo moans and mewls as he's taken roughly, noting the difference between Grimmjow and his attacker… he's only getting more aroused with the teal haired male. He tugs on silken teal locks, attempting to provoke the other to drive into him harder. Grimmjow picks up his pace in response, nipping at his bedmate's collarbone and grinning when Ichigo' leans his head back to submissively offer his throat.

"G-Grimm," he gasps. "Ah! So… mm… So close…"

The other growls deeply, lifting the other's hips just a bit so he can push in deeper. Ichigo whimpers when his prostate is slammed into repetitively and unforgivingly, the hard body above him drawing washboard abs along his sensitive member with each trust. Ichigo's toes curl as the warmth in his belly finally snaps, his mouth opening in a silent scream as his back arches against his lover. His warm fluids splatter between their stomachs, his walls clenching painfully along Grimmjow's heavy erection. With a feral growl that echoes in the room and boarders on a roar, Grimmjow spills his release into his mate so hard he swears he almost passed out. Ichigo is snoozing beneath him already, a small satisfied smile on his lips, and the teal haired man pulls out of him before dropping onto the mattress beside him.

"Shit… we should do that more often," he murmurs with a yawn.

He scratches his chest absently, the orangette grumbling in his sleep before slowly trailing to his lover and curling up against him. Grimmjow grins widely, throwing a blanket over them before closing his eyes for a quick nap. Outside the door, he can smell the hint of blood and knows Ichigo won't be too happy if he knows they had an audience… maybe he'll keep that to himself.

Ichigo wakes again an hour or two after their romp, finding himself nestled in Grimmjow's arms as the other snoozes peacefully. He smiles and sighs, nuzzling the larger male's chin and receiving a sleepy unintelligible mumble in return.

"Grimm, I need to get up," Ichigo murmurs.

"Go back to sleep," he frowns.

"It's time to get up," he states. "Don't you have work today?"

"Only if you go with me," Grimmjow mutters while opening a single fierce eye. "No more leaving you alone until you're healed."

"I won't heal very fast if you keep fucking me like that," the orangette bristles.

"… Your point?"

"Grimm!"

"It was your fault! You challenged me, you should've known that wasn't gonna end well."

"… I don't know… I thought it ended well," the other blushes.

Grimmjow laughs loudly, snorting in his mirth, and Ichigo looks away in embarrassment. He finds himself scooped into the other's arms, still wrapped in the blanket, and carted off toward the hallway. He gasps and struggles, yet he's stilled when the other almost drops him… it was on purpose, but Grimmjow's not about to tell him that. Rukia and Renji peek around the corner into the hall from the kitchen, Rukia's grin so wide Ichigo's afraid she's been taken over by Shiro for a moment. For some reason, his face flushes and he hides behind Grimmjow's broad shoulder. Once they're in the bathroom, Grimmjow shuts the door and starts a bath. Ichigo sits bundled up in his blanket, watching the other move without a sound as his muscles bunch and ripple beneath his skin.

"You ready?" Grimmjow wonders at the feel of his lover's eyes on him.

"Mm hm," Ichigo utters distractedly.

With a grin, the other rounds on him and pulls him from the blanket before setting him within the hot water. He slides in behind him once the other is settled, grabbing a washcloth and slowly scrubbing him down. Ichigo sighs contently, leaning back into Grimmjow's chest as the water relaxes his muscles. Grimmjow studies the other, surprised he'd let his guard so easily around him after his attack… yet on some level he's not at all shocked. He's Ichigo's safe zone and the other knows him as such.

"You're really bruised," he murmurs. "Does it hurt?"

"A bit," Ichigo admits. "But not if I don't think about it."

"You'll heal quickly," Grimmjow nods in certainty.

"I hope so," Ichigo smiles softly. "I can't work with bruises all over… they'll think you're abusing me."

Grimmjow snorts derisively at that, reaching for the shampoo to wash their hair. A knock on the door startles them, their eyes darting to the door simultaneously. They glance to one another questioningly, and then back to the door.

"Uh… yeah?" Grimmjow remarks uncertainly.

"Are you two fucking?" Renji calls.

"NO!" Ichigo shouts with a hot blush.

"Oh good! You might want to grab a towel or something, Ichi… I know how you are about people seeing you nude."

"What?"

Grimmjow is faster than the stupefied orangette, grabbing a towel he set outside the tub and wrapping Ichigo's lower half with it. It's not that Ichigo's shy about showing skin, he could be as free as Grimmjow and the other would still cover him… he just doesn't want other people seeing his bedmate like only he should. He covers him just in time for the door to the bathroom to slam open, the two scientist Shinigami marching in with huge grins as though they own the place.

"What the hell!" Ichigo shrieks. "Get the fuck out of my bathroom!"

"No can do, Ichi-berry!" Kisuke smiles behind his fan. "We have specific orders to observe you and your violent lover! We'll be making random stops so you'll never know when we'll show up!"

"Get… out!"

"Kurosaki, you're on thin ice as it is," Kurosutchi scoffs. "If I were you, I'd just suck it up."

"… I'm telling Shiro that you're no longer on the list of people he can't torment," Ichigo growls.

"… Wow… that was kind of immature," Grimmjow mutters.

He gasps when an elbow is thrust backward into his stomach, a wicked chuckle passing his lips at his lover's mortification. The orangette says nothing more, simply sitting in a sulking manner as Grimmjow shampoos his hair. It isn't until he's letting the other rinse out the suds from orange strands that Kisuke can't keep quiet anymore.

"Where did you get those injuries, Kurosaki-kun?"

"… Don't worry about it."

"If Grimmjow is really that rough, you need to tell us. You shouldn't be ashamed of liking it like that, everyone has their own preference. There's nothing wrong with it…"

"It wasn't Grimmjow," Ichigo hisses out. "Drop it."

"Might I remind you that your Espada lover is still on probation of sorts," Kurosutchi grins. "Should he harm you in anyway, which this is definitely an ill way, then I'm free to experiment on him!"

Grimmjow stiffen behind him, the only sign that he doesn't like the idea at all, and Ichigo sighs. He gives the other a pleading look, obviously not in the mood to talk about what happened, and the other takes the hint. With a deep sigh, he stands up and pulls Ichigo to his feet. Scooping him up once more, not wanting to risk the other straining himself after he just practically tore him open without being fully healed. He quietly berates himself for that, but he knew the other needed it. Kisuke and Kurosutchi follow, stilling at the fierce and slightly possessive snarl that rips from the ex-Espada's lips before he kicks the bedroom door shut in their faces. Kisuke chances peeking through the keyhole, humming to himself as he catches the sight of a nude Grimmjow gently setting Ichigo on the bed.

"Let me get you some clothes," he murmurs. "Throw that wet towel on the floor and curl up in the sheets."

Ichigo does as told, the first time the blonde can remember the teen doing so. Grimmjow rummages around the dresser, carrying some jeans and boxers over to the other before kissing his head. With a murmur to the orangette, Grimmjow walks away and Kisuke scrambles away from the door before he's caught. The teal haired male, still in nothing but his skin, opens the door and strolls past them. When the two scientists attempt to bother the younger male, a violent hiss from Grimmjow has them stepping back once more. They decide on following him instead, which he makes no move to prevent. He grabs a clean pair of his sweatpants and pulls them on, grumbling about moving his things to Ichi's room, and then leans back on the dresser to cross his arm over his chest in a haughty manner.

"Ichigo was attacked last night," he murmurs quietly. "He was walking home from the club while I was at work, Rukia and Renji were supposed to be with him… Someone raped him in the park. I found him sitting by the river alone and battered."

"What! Why didn't he say anything?" Kisuke gasps.

"… You know how he is," Grimmjow mutters. "Too much pride. He's fine now; I'm taking care of him. I'm already setting up precautions on preventing a repeat attack."

"Are you sure you can manage on your own?" the creepy male wonders. "We could ask So-Taicho to send a guard or two."

"I'm capable of caring for my bedmate on my own!" Grimmjow hisses with animalistic fury in his eyes. "Two of your people should've been with him at the time! Where the hell were they when he was crying out for help! When he was holding back screams of pain! Where were your fucking people when he needed you?"

"Grimm?"

He looks up to see Ichigo in the doorway, eyes downcast and hands gripping at the doorframe. With a sigh, the larger male moves over to him and pulls him into his arms. He knows Ichigo is feeling pretty bad right now, he didn't mean to make things worse. As he pets the other's head and whispers to him, the two scientists watch curiously.

* * *

><p>No! Poor Ichi! T^T Now what will happen? How will the Shinigami take this news? I have a wicked idea, but I may not use it *devious grin*<p>

Ichi: What? *apprehensive tone*

Grimm: What is it? I wanna know, tell me! =D

Vae: Hmm... Should I really ruin the surprise? I think... nope! Sorry! =D I'm not gonna tell!


	11. Chapter 11

Excited? I know I am! This is a chapter that will likely change Ichigo's life! Okay, that's completely over dramatic, but you get the idea. ^^; On to the story!

Ichi: I dont' want to get on with the story! I always get hurt! T^T

Grimm: Yes, but I always get to make you feel better. On with the sex! =3

Vaerin: I agree with Grimm-kitty!

Grimm: Ha ha, she likes me more. ;p

Ichi: I hate you both.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Kisuke and Mayuri left not long ago, leaving Rukia and Renji to 'babysit' their friend and his lover. Ichigo isn't happy about the Shinigami getting into his business, yet he knows there's no helping it. He's starting to get lunch ready when Grimmjow steps into the kitchen and takes the bread from him, the orangette sending him a confused glance.

"I have to go to work," he states. "You coming with me?"

"… I don't know, I think I'll be okay here," Ichigo sighs out.

"Come with me," Grimmjow offers. "You'll have fun, I promise."

A wary glance is sent to the other, yet those cyan orbs sparkling with mischievous joy melt Ichigo against his will. He give a curt nod and puts everything back, letting Grimmjow pull him along out the door before Rukia and Renji follow in annoyance. Grimmjow's new shoot is for swimwear, their location being a waterpark Ichigo's been wanting to visit with his sisters. Since they haven't been visiting, he hasn't gone. The orangette is in awe at the slides and concession stands, the amount of people and smell of delicious food, and… screaming women? Ichigo turns and yelps when he's mobbed by a bunch of bikini clad women.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow mutters.

"Grimmjow! Oh my god, I love you!" one of them screams.

"Can you sign my breast?" a second cries out.

"I wanna bear your children!" a third yells.

"Whoa… women are fucking crazy," the teal haired man remarks quietly.

Kiki is there almost immediately with a few large men working security, the men gently pushing all those crazed fans away. She looks at Grimmjow and smiles happily at Ichigo, who now hides behind the more muscular form of his dominant lover, and then beckons them to follow. Grimmjow wraps an arm around Ichigo's slender shoulders to guide him and keep him close, the women screaming louder before a couple faint. The orangette is completely dumbfounded.

As Grimmjow argues with the photographer and another model for the shoot, not happy at all to have a female model plastered to his side in an intimate manner, Ichigo sits off to the side in the shallow pool they'll be using. He borrowed some red and black swim shorts from Kiki, the woman saying the model never showed up to use them and he was welcome to, and now he's just relaxing in those and a black tee shirt. He was too embarrassed to take his tee off, though the water wetting it has the material clinging to every curve of his lithe muscles. He's not about to help the photographer out, as he's not any happier then Grimmjow about the woman taking advantage of the shoot… and he can tell just by looking at her that she's the type that will. So he sits back and listens, jumping a bit startled when someone sits beside him. It's the dark haired model Grimmjow didn't like at the dinner.

"Hey, my name's Kyo, what's yours?" he asks conversationally.

"Um… Ichigo," the orangette offers in a friendly manner.

"You're that blue haired oaf's little squeeze, aren't you?"

"… Yeah," the other frowns suddenly not liking this male.

"You know, you deserve so much better than him," he comments as he shifts closer and drapes an arm behind Ichigo's back.

"I don't think you should be doing that," Ichigo states before trying to scoot away.

"Oh, come on. You know you want to get away from that unrefined asshole. Come here," he states as he pulls Ichigo closer.

The orangette tries to call out for help, but his lips are caught with the thin rough ones belonging to this new man. His arms are pinned by large hands that make certain to hold his wrists with one and his upper arm with the other, his heart races as he searches for Grimmjow. As soon as his body is being pushed backward he's had enough, his body jerking hard enough to shake Kyo's hold and his fist swinging with a powerful hit. Ichigo scrambles out of the pool; Kyo's angered features grabbing him back by his ankle before wrapping an arm around his waist.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" Grimmjow roars from his spot near the others. "Who the fuck gave you permission to touch my Ichigo!"

It's only a few steps and Ichigo is unceremoniously yanked from Kyo's grip, the larger male almost diving to beat the shit out of the other if Ichigo hadn't of gripped him tightly. His whole body is shaking, the orangette's stomach twisting in protest as it threatens to push up all he's eaten that day, and Grimmjow holds him closely to soothe that feeling.

"What happened?" Kiki asks in panic. "Is he sick? Kyo, you have a black eye!"

"He's damn lucky he doesn't have any broken bones!" Grimmjow hisses in fury. "Touch my Ichigo again and you'll be lucky if you don't have to eat out of a fucking tube!"

"Ichigo, did he hurt you?" Kiki wonders in worry.

"He… he kissed me and… was pushing me down."

"He wanted it," the dark haired man defends.

"Yeah, that black eye just happened to be foreplay," Grimmjow scoffs with a roll of his eyes. "I'm out of here; I'm not staying where Ichi can get hurt."

"Absolutely not," Kiki frowns. "Kyo, I've warned you once before and I won't do it again. Last time you came onto someone aggressively while on the job I told you I'd fire you, not pack your things and leave!"

"What? You can't fire me, I'm your most popular model!" the raven snarls.

"Then you'll have no problem finding another job. Goodbye."

With a yell of anger, the raven gets out of the pool and heads off. He sends a glare in Grimmjow's direction and a longing look in Ichigo's, which the larger male answers by shifting his lover from view. It takes only a couple minutes to calm Ichigo down, the other refusing to let go of Grimmjow's waist until his heartbeat slows down a bit. Finally, Grimmjow manages to soothe his distraught lover and Ichigo wraps up in a large towel to sit in a folding chair in his direct line of sight. The photos go quickly after that, the teal haired man doing everything he can to finish as quickly as possible. Once he's finished, he takes Ichigo to the changing room and keeps him close every step of the way. During this trek, Ichigo catches sight of Kai watching him from the crowds and stiffens. Once more, he keeps quiet when he's sent a curious gaze from Grimmjow. When they're in the small room, just big enough for the two of them to change, Grimmjow holds Ichigo at arm's length from him.

"You're okay?" he wonders. "You're not hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," Ichigo murmurs. "I just can't believe I did that. I didn't want to hit him, I never hit humans like that, but… when he started pushing me back and he wasn't you… I just…"

"Ichigo, look at me," Grimmjow states sternly. "He deserved what he got. If I wouldn't gotten my hands on him I wouldn't fucked him up far worse, so you did him a favor. You keep that in mind, okay? People that hurt you are gonna get hurt by someone, so you better do it yourself or they won't survive me."

Ichigo nods numbly, knowing the other is telling the truth and not wanting to believe it. He told Kyo to leave him alone, he deserved to be hit when he didn't take the 'no' Ichigo gave him. Grimmjow and Ichigo change, surprisingly able to keep their hands to themselves while doing so, and then they leave. Ichigo wanted to stay a bit longer, yet the confrontation completely ruined his mood. On the way home, they stop and grab some pizza for dinner. Rukia and Renji were with them at the beginning, but somehow got lost in that mob of fans. They're hoping the two managed to make it back home. When they reach the house, they're shocked to see Renji laying on the couch and moaning in pain. Rukia is over him, dabbing his face with a washcloth.

"What happened?" Grimmjow wonders with a grin.

"That mob of your fans," Rukia sighs. "They mistook Renji for a model and tried to take home souvenirs… hair, skin, clothes… you know, the usual."

"Oh no, are you okay, Renji?" Ichigo gasps.

"… The pain… the horror…"

Grimmjow cackles at him, Ichigo rolling his eyes before setting the pizza on the countertop. They eat and talk about their day, Rukia telling them how Renji was practically kidnapped and she had to hunt through the whole water park to find him. Grimmjow thought that was the funniest thing he ever heard, yet Ichigo really felt bad for the redhead.

That night, Ichigo is sleeping soundly within his bed after a hot shower. He's dead to the world, but the world is certainly not dead to him. Grimmjow stalks into the room from the bathroom, a wide grin on his lips as he shuts the door and locks it quietly. His footsteps are so soft Ichigo doesn't even flinch, the orangette snoozing on his stomach with his head pillowed in his arms and a small smile on his face. Carefully, the larger male crawls along the bed and up Ichigo's figure. Withholding the snicker that wants to leave his lips, the teal haired man takes the smaller male's wrists and carefully moves them around before using a tie to bind them together.

"Mm… Grimm?" Ichigo murmurs. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I want to play," the feline-like male grins before licking the shell of Ichigo's ear.

"No, they'll hear us."

The stiff erection poking into the smaller male's back is drawn back, the larger man sliding it along the crack of his lover's ass. Unbidden, Ichigo moans at the contact and mentally curses himself. Dropping his head to the pillow he knows he's lost this battle already, relaxing his body beneath Grimmjow's and just giving up… it's not like he won't enjoy it, after all. His body is flipped onto its back, his legs spread so the teal haired male can make himself comfortable between them, and Ichigo knows he never should've let Grimmjow talk him into sleeping naked.

"This isn't going to be slow and easy," he comments. "My instincts demand I dominate you completely tonight."

"What?" Ichigo asks as his eyes widen.

"You shouldn't have kissed him," Grimmjow frowns. "Just follow any orders I may give you and you'll be fine."

Ichigo hesitates a moment, but nods anyway. A shiver passes through him at the completely feral look in Grimmjow's eyes; one Ichigo knows is from the thrill filling him. Grimmjow moves off Ichigo and grabs his wrists to yank him up, forcing him to sit on his knees. He grips his hair and pushes the orangette closer to his straining cock.

"Suck," he growls out.

Ichigo gives a low moan at that, Grimmjow making a mental note to play like this more often, and then takes the other into his hot mouth. The larger male hisses in pleasure, forcing the other to take him all the way. Ichigo wasn't expecting that, but quickly swallows around his lover to keep from gagging. He decides he doesn't like this part of their little 'game' when Grimmjow starts thrusting into his mouth and pushing himself as deeply as possible down his throat. Although this particular part is pissing him off, Ichigo tries to move his tongue along the other's length anyway. With his wrists still bound, he reaches to fondle the domineering male's heavy sac. Grimmjow groans and gasps in pleasure, coming close to his release and yanking the other off him by his vibrant orange locks. He wastes no time in pushing his lover to the mattress again, his wrists flopping back above his head as Grimmjow pulls him closer by his long legs.

"Comfy?" he wonders.

"I'm sure that won't matter," Ichigo remarks disgruntled. "Hurry up, I want to sleep tonight."

"I'm not done yet," Grimmjow comments as he holds up another tie. "Just to make sure you keep quiet… not something I want, but I'm sure you don't want our guests to hear."

Before Ichigo can say anything, Grimmjow is placing the makeshift gag around his mouth. The orangette's protests are quieted and he's left with nothing but a scowl to show his dislike. The older male reaches for the bedside table and pulls out a small bottle, squirting the clear substance inside into one hand before rolling it around. He doesn't have the patience for foreplay tonight, his instincts are screaming to remind his mate who he belongs to. Seeing Ichigo kissing Kyo nearly shattered all restraint he has on his more Hollow side and now the orangette has to deal with that… he'll apologize later. He pushes Ichigo's legs out wider, the other whimpering in discomfort from behind his gag, and then pushes in a finger to stretch him. Ichigo gasps and moans, pushing back on that finger without thought, and Grimmjow immediately adds two more. The orangette jumps at that, scowling at his lover. One extra would've sufficed; Grimmjow didn't have to go straight to two. It doesn't take him long to adjust, Grimmjow watching in fascination as Ichigo wantonly fucks himself on his fingers. He pulls away, enjoying the frustrated growl from the other, and coats his aching desire with more lube before thrusting in harshly. Ichigo's back arches and his head hits his pillows purposefully as he tries to convey his anger at the pain, yet it's gone when Grimmjow slams into his prostate with expert ease. Again and again he hammers himself into that spot, Ichigo screaming into his gag and begging for more. Grimmjow snaps his hips forward with as much strength as he possible can, growling animalistic as he searches for that impending bliss. Ichigo's eyes are closed, his legs tight around his lover's waist, and his hips undulating to thrust back into every slamming movement. Finally Ichigo spills himself between them, tightening about Grimmjow and sighing in contented ecstasy when the other's hot fluids fill him with his release. He'll never admit it, but he loves being filled by Grimmjow.

"Mm… That's it," Grimmjow sighs. "Perfect."

"Mm hm," Ichigo forces out as half lidded amber pools watch Grimmjow.

The man lazily unties the orangette and pulls a blanket over their bare bodies, his flaccid member still buried within the smaller male. Grimmjow has always loved pressing control over his lovers, but he especially loves controlling Ichigo. All that power coiling beneath him in submission is enough to make him painfully hard, resulting in a violent and mind-blowing release every time he fucks the other. He's about to pull out and lay down… when the bedroom door slams open.

"Ichigo! We have news from So… what are you doing?" Kisuke wonders.

"Are they having sex? We should record it for scientific purposes!" Mayuri shouts from the hallway.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" Ichigo screams in mortification.

His face is so red the ex-Espada is afraid he'll pass out, his bored cyan eyes looking over to the blonde shopkeeper. He's debating whether to kick the other out or not, as an audience might be kind of hot. Ichigo obviously won't go for it, though, so he sighs and goes to pull out of his lover. The orangette stops him, torn between saving his pride and kicking the two out… he just knows he'll moan when Grimmjow pulls out, which will be a dead giveaway they're still in the process of having sex. It might be the end, but that's still part of that process. He doesn't need them trying to record how sensitive him body is after the fact or stupid shit like that.

"You guys should probably leave," Grimmjow sighs.

"So-Taicho wants you two in Seireitei," the blonde tries again. "Shiro is already there, he's raising hell because they told him he's not allowed to go back to you."

"WHAT!"

"Calm down, Ichigo, I'm sorry we interrupted you two during sex," he comments as though the conversation is of the weather. "You really need the release, you know? Yorouchi always said you were far too tense."

"Are they coming?" Mayuri calls. "Tell them it's an order! Kurosaki will be safer in Seireitei until we can figure out who's attacking him!"

"I'm staying here!"

"I don't know, Ichigo, that sounds like a good idea."

"Grimmjow!"

The teal haired man waves the other two off, waiting until they're gone to speak to his lover. Ichigo is angry, that much is apparent, and he carefully pulls out of the orangette before starting. The smaller male watches, curious but also cautious.

"Ichigo, I know we're just fucking around but… Shiro left your care in my hands and I think it'd be best if you were to think about taking them up on that offer."

"But…"

"Listen. You were right there with me and Kyo still managed to get that close," Grimmjow points out. "You're not fighting back; you're hoping I'll jump in for you. You keep telling me we're just fucking around, yet you rely on me just as a mate would. Make up your mind. Am I your boyfriend or your lover?"

"We agreed it would just be lovers," Ichigo frowns stubbornly. "We could date other people whenever we wanted."

"… Has that even crossed your mind?" he asks in disbelief.

"… Shut up! Just because I haven't dated anyone doesn't mean anything!"

"We're going to Seireitei, Ichigo. If I have to hoist you over my fucking shoulder and drag you there kicking and screaming, we're going. End of story."

"I'm not going!"

Grimmjow leans forward and captures the other's soft full lips, nibbling on his bottom lip and slipping his tongue in to plunder that sweet cavern. When he pulls away, Ichigo's eyes are filled with lust and he's completely melted against the other.

"We're going."

"… Fine," Ichigo sighs in relent. "But I'm not gonna like it."

Grimmjow calls Kiki in the morning, telling her he needs to go on long vacation. He tells her as much as he can about Ichigo's attack, the recurring male that Ichigo just admitted to last night, and the need to leave in order to protect him. She was all too understanding, replying that many of her models have problems with fans attacking their lovers. The teal haired man promises to call her as soon as they get back, hanging up and returning to Ichigo… who's less that cooperative even after agreeing to go. Kisuke and Mayuri are tugging at him, his hands effectively stopping movement as they cling to the doorway. Unfortunately, Grimmjow wraps a thick arm around his middle and removes him with too much ease. As promised, Ichigo is tossed over his shoulder as Kisuke grabs their bags. The orangette crosses his arms in annoyance, pouting at his defeat as he's carried out the door. Grimmjow smirks, groping the ass beneath his hand playfully to hear his lover yelp in frustration. Mayuri opens the Senkaimon in the alley, Shiro stepping through with an enraged look in his eyes. Upon seeing Ichigo safe and irritate, he calms. He grabs Grimmjow's arm and the tall male is washed by a chill that sends shivers through him like snow and ice, his body going translucent to the human eye and his clothes changing. Right where his Hollow hole would've been blackness starts to spread, the fabric twisting and morphing as it's engulfed by it. Eventually, he's standing in shock wearing his Espada uniform with the colors inverted and his body bereft of any hole or bone. His face says it all.

"Welcome ta the line up a Shinigami," Shiro grins. "Sucks, don' it?"

Grimmjow just gawks at him, noting that Ichigo has also changed and his body is a little heavier… he's been knocked unconscious to lessen the trouble they've been having with him. Grimmjow takes a deep breath and looks to the Senkaimon, steeling his resolve before walking through.

* * *

><p>Whoo-hoo! GrimmIchi lemonade! YOU'RE WELCOME! =D I hope that was satisfactory, I know I'm not very good at them ;p And that was my evil idea! Well... not the lemonade... they now have to deal with the Shingiami 247! I'm so evil *manic laughter* I wonder what will happen next =D On second though, I already know what the big thing in the next chapter will be, so I guess you guys will be wondering... Keep wondering! =p


	12. Chapter 12

I know you're all so excited to find out how everything is playing out, so here's the next chapter! I think, since I'm making this an arc anyway, that I won't end it on Kai getting caught. I think that'll get pulled into the next fic. Sorry ^^; However, that just means this one is almost over... which could be a good thing depending on how you look at it! With this one and Feline Menace coming to an end, that leaves me room to start 2 more! =D

Anyway, on with the story! *shakes fist*

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Rukia and Renji were ordered to locate Kai, hoping to wipe his memory of Ichigo… and everything else just to be vengeful. While they're in the real world, Ichigo is trapped in Seireitei with Grimmjow. Even though the sexy ex-Espada looks no different from everyone else for the most part, he's catching a lot of shit from those that live there. All the Shinigami have been updated on his state of power, though that doesn't stop them from snubbing him and letting stinging comments pass their lips within his hearing. The teal haired male is positively miserable within the world of Shinigami, reminded too much of when he lived under the rule of Aizen, yet he diligently stays at Ichigo's side. Shiro is causing havoc wherever possible, bored and irritated he can't return to his aibou's mindscape. He hates staying out in public and can't stand the Shinigami around him, though where Grimmjow forces himself to turn the other cheek… Shiro will immediately jump them and start swinging.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow comments. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"… I don't know," he sighs.

Ichigo has been the victim of many fights because of his 'relationship' with Grimmjow, yet that's never bothered him before. He's never cared what other people think; he simply says what's on his mind or does what his gut tells him to. This time, however, he's being punished for just sleeping with the other. What's more, many of the other Shinigami have been coming on to him and he hasn't told Grimmjow.

"They've asked me on dates," he blurts out.

The body holding him against solid muscle stiffens, the two having been lying in bed that night. He's afraid of Grimmjow's reaction, can just see him demanding a list so he can murder them all… yet he's quiet for a long time. Ichigo is almost hoping he'll get aggressive about it.

"That's nice," he remarks trying to feign interest. "Are they good people?"

"They're nice."

"You gonna go out with any?"

"I don't think so," he sighs. "Besides, what about you? I can't just leave you alone… you'd get bored."

"For your information, I've been accosted by numerous women," Grimmjow states a bit affronted. "Shinigami or not, they all want my sexy ass."

"… That's so modest of you," Ichigo frowns.

He didn't know women were flirting with Grimmjow, the other never finds that to be important enough to share. Normally he just brushes it off and goes about his day, yet Ichigo is wondering if maybe he's found someone he might be interested in. Right about now, he wishes that little agreement of theirs was more permanent than it is. Grimmjow falls asleep a bit after that, yet Ichigo stays awake worrying the whole night.

He's alone the next day, sitting in a bar with a saucer of sake in front of him. It's been there for at least fifteen minutes, just staring back at his distant amber pools. Grimmjow went to see Mayuri… with Rangiku Matsumoto. He's not stupid, there's absolutely no reason for Toshiro's Fuko-Taicho to be hanging all over Grimmjow on his way to the creepy scientist. The thought that the teal haired man would sleep with someone else hurts him, carves out his own heart and tears it to pieces, yet he said nothing. He's been trying to tell himself Grimmjow will come back to him all day, the words more hollow with each time he mentally repeats them.

"Hey, Ichigo, I didn't know you drank."

The voice startles the orangette and he jumps, turning to see the raven haired male taking the stool beside him. Disheveled spikey black locks, tattoos on his face, and a scar along a welcoming gaze. Ichigo blushes unconsciously, shaking it off stubbornly before returning to Shuuhei Hisagi.

"Hey, Shuuhei," Ichigo sighs. "I do… but not usually."

"Something bothering you?"

"Rangiku picked up Grimmjow today to escort him to Mayuri," he spits out before downing his drink. "They've been gone since six this morning… it's now going on two in the afternoon."

"… And? What's wrong with that?" he wonders before realization dawns. "Oh! You're jealous. I didn't think you two were that close. I was actually hoping… well… I was hoping you'd go to dinner with me tomorrow night."

Ichigo spits out his second drink, turning huge amber eyes in disbelief at the other. The shy raven is looking away from him, a light blush on his cheeks, and Ichigo can't help but smile minutely. Shuuhei is a very attractive man and Ichigo wouldn't have thought twice about laying down for him where he the one to stay in the real world… but he has Grimmjow. Or… he _had_ Grimmjow. Only an idiot would stay with him when they could have Rangiku.

"How about we start with a few more drinks?" Ichigo suggests stupidly.

Shuuhei grins at him, waving his hand for another bottle, smiling softly at the beautiful orangette beside him. They're still sitting together an hour later when Grimmjow finally finds his orangette, the other strolling in curiously before catching Shuuhei leaning in for a kiss from a drunken Ichigo. He's beside the other in a heartbeat, panic gripping his chest as one of his hands grips the nape of Ichigo's neck and the other is pressed into Shuuhei's face to stop him.

"What..?" the raven murmurs.

He looks up to see the terror and pain filling cyan orbs as Grimmjow tries to hide it with a scowl, the look revealing more than an infatuation for the substitute Shinigami. Shuuhei immediately doesn't like this man, his glare telling Grimmjow as much. Around them, other Shinigami are standing and getting ready to defend one of their own.

"What's wrong with you?" Grimmjow growls. "He's shitfaced drunk and you're still sober! What the hell are you doing? Don't you think he's had that problem enough in the real world?"

The raven immediately feels guilty; hating the fact this enemy is right. He pulls away and watches as Ichigo smiles so lovingly at Grimmjow it makes him sick and jealous at the same time, the orangette wrapping his arms around the larger male's neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Mm… better than sake," Ichigo teases with a slur.

"You'll be the death of me you know that?" the other sighs.

"'M tired, Grimm."

The smaller man curls into Grimmjow's embrace, nuzzling his neck as he's lifted from the stool. Shockingly, the other holds him cradled in one arm as though holding a feather. He rummages for the smaller ones' wallet and tosses down the money owed, glaring fiercely at Shuuhei one last time before carrying Ichigo back to their provided home.

Grimmjow nearly had a heart attack when he saw Ichigo leaning into the other man, puckering his sweet lips to allow the kiss to happen. He knew he shouldn't have left Ichigo alone for that long. He's just settling the orangette into their bed when he stirs.

"How was Rangiku?" he yawns.

"… What do you mean?"

"You… and her… It don't take that long to see Mayuri," he comments as his tears finally fall. "You were gonna leave me for her!"

Realization dawns on Grimmjow, the teal haired man cursing himself for not seeing this before. Submissive Hollows and Arrancar are always extremely territorial and possessive of their dominants, probably more so than the dominants are of them. They fight tooth and nail to keep what they believe is theirs, to keep the interest of their dominant by showing they're still the strongest. Ichigo has seen Grimmjow as his dominant since the day Shiro changed him, so it's only natural for him to feel as though other females need to be fended off.

"I didn't," he sighs as he runs his hand through orange strands to calm the other. "You're my only mate, Kitten, that's not going to change."

"Sh-Shuuhei wants me," Ichigo sniffles still suffering the effects of his over-indulgence.

"If you want to be with him I won't stop you," Grimmjow offers. "But I won't sit idly by, either. If you move on, so will I."

Ichigo calms his sobs, nodding in understanding. It's as fair a comment as Grimmjow can make it, although he knows without a doubt he'd drop anyone to be with _his_ Ichigo. He waits for the other to fall asleep, Ichigo's sobs drifting off to small hiccupping cries before stilling altogether. Once the orangette is snoozing fairly peacefully against him, Grimmjow closes his eyes and joins him in slumber.

Ichigo is with Shiro the next day, the pale copy glowering at him as he tries to recall everything that happened the night before. He doesn't remember much after getting completely drunk, but he remembers being sad and falling asleep with Grimmjow. Shiro already heard what happened from Zangetsu, the sword always vigilant when it comes to Ichigo… especially after all his other mindscape destroying relationships. After finally managing to get everything out, Ichigo turns to Shiro for any sort of comfort the ex-Hollow can provide… yeah, right.

"Damn it, Ichi!" he snaps. "What's wrong wit ya? Yer fuckin' up everything I set up so nice fer ya!"

"… I don't understand…"

"Grimm-kitty, ya dumb ass! I swear the Shinigami stupid 'round here is infectin' yer brain!"

"Grimmjow and I aren't together, we're just… having sex," Ichigo blushes. "Shuuhei really seems like he wants to try something serious…"

"… I'm gonna hit ya," Shiro glowers.

Ichigo sighs and lies back in the grass. The two of them have been sitting in Byakuya's garden by the koi pond, mainly so the Kuchiki heir can keep an eye on them. After Shiro managed to blow up a lab in Mayuri's division the So-Taicho doesn't want him running around without supervision. Now, the two are just relaxing in each other's presence after so long apart.

"Ichi, ya don' know how Hollow's think. Grimm-kitty may say ya ain't nothin' but fuck buddies, but that ain't what he's thinkin'… and it ain't what yer thinkin'," he remarks knowingly. "No matter how much ya wanna deny it, ya won' leave him and he ain't gonna leave ya."

"Why would he want me, Shiro?" Ichigo scoffs. "I'm just available."

"Don' be stupid! Yer everythin' a dominant Hollow could ever want, Ichi. Yer powerful, yer loyal to a 'T', and yer fuckin' beautiful. Ya think that combination shows up often? He's damn lucky I let him touch ya and he knows it."

"It doesn't matter," Ichigo scowls at the koi fish in their pond. "I don't like him that way and we're nothing but lovers."

"Gah! Yer even worse than him! Fuckin' stubborn jackass!"

"Don't call me a jackass!"

"Don't act like a jackass!"

The two are pressing their foreheads together; growling angrily at one another as electricity all but sparks from their furious eyes. Byakuya walks out about that time, sighing in aggravation before pushing his Zanpakto ever so slightly from its sheath. It's just a minute movement, the blade singing from its container until it shows about the length of his thumb, but the two stiffen. Both slowly turn his way, taking the hard gaze as the warning it is before straightening up and trying for all the world to appear innocent. Of all the Shinigami, Byakuya is the only one that can reign in Shiro… mainly because Shiro's said being defeated by flowers is almost as degrading as being beaten by a girl in his opinion.

"I do hope you two don't find it necessary to ruin my beautiful garden," the Kuchiki heir frowns. "The gardeners have put so much effort into keeping it up, so please refrain from your childish antics lest I request Soi-Fon watch you instead."

"We'll behave," the two answer with tones akin to reprimanded children.

"Kurosaki, So-Taicho has asked me to request your presence before him… Jaegerjaques is becoming a nuisance," he continues. "Shiro may go as well if he behaves, but should he fail… Kurosutchi has permission to study him for the day."

"Damn it! That ain't fair!" Shiro snaps. "I ain't gonna run all day like a gerbil on a wheel fer that loser! He may not be able ta experiment on me, but that don' mean he can' think a other ways ta scar me fer life!"

"Then you'd best behave," the raven replies coolly. "Hurry along now, they're waiting."

Ichigo and Shiro are curious as to what's going on, as Ichigo remembers Grimmjow saying he was going to stay in the house for the day. The teal haired man has been getting weary of fans screaming his name and anti-fans threatening his life, so a nice break lounging about the house was a great change for him. To know he's now standing before So-Taicho worries the orangette, the first thing coming to mind being he's in trouble… Ichigo is always in trouble when he's asked to see the old man. When they walk in, Grimmjow is sitting on the ground pouting childishly and Nemu is standing close to him with Yorouchi.

"Yorouchi, what are you doing here?" the teen inquires curiously.

"Kisuke was asked to assist Mayuri in his studies of you and Grimmjow!" she grins widely. "I'm here to assist Kisuke in keeping the little kitty still."

"Grimm, are you okay?" Ichigo asks.

The other doesn't answer, so the vibrant haired male sinks to his knees and crawls around to face his teal haired companion. Shiro watches, silent and vigilant in case others attempt to touch what isn't theirs. He notes that Shuuhei is gazing longingly at his aibou, his dark eyes turning to Grimmjow as venom laces through them… he might be a problem.

"Grimm? Are you upset?" Ichigo prods.

"No."

"You look upset… do you want to talk to me about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Grimmjow growls out.

Ichigo sits back on his heels in thought. Niceties never get him anywhere with Grimmjow, so perhaps he should try a tact he knows the other responds to far better. He glances around, a hint of a blush growing on his cheeks like weeds in an untended garden, and then attempts to block out everyone else so he can continue. Shiro knows what going on, a huge grin mixed with mischief and insanity breaking out like a plague on his lips… his aibou is so naughty, and it makes him fucking proud!

"Grimm," Ichigo remarks in a low husky purr.

Immediately those cyan orbs shoot up in surprise, the ex-Espada glancing around at all the gawking faces surrounding them before turning to his bedmate. Ichigo's eyes are half-lidded and fogged with lust, another emotion swimming through such a fog lazily. Shiro withholds his snickers to keep Ichigo from snapping out of his self-induced trance. The slender male crawls forward provocatively, straddling Grimmjow's lap while pressing their bodies as close as possible and wrapping his arms loosely around his neck.

"Grimmjow, if you're upset you should tell me why."

"I-I'm not."

"Don't lie to me," he sighs out as he nuzzles Grimmjow's ear. "Am I not good enough to tell? Am I not a good lover to you? It hurts when you keep secrets from me."

He pulls away and, to emphasize his point, looks at Grimmjow with large amber eyes… those of a kicked puppy. Shiro watches in joy as the strong and stubborn male's resolve crumbles away, his arms reaching to hold the substitute Shinigami before his hands drop to grasp narrow hips.

"I don't like it here," he sighs. "I don't like the Shinigami always down my throat, I hate the way they treat me like I'm nothing just because I'm not one of them, and I don't want to let you go because they want to fuck you instead!"

"… Okay, I wasn't expecting that last one," Ichigo murmurs.

"Well it's true!"

Ichigo sighs and his gaze softens in the face of Grimmjow's stubborn one, a slender hand reaching up to touch his cheek and run through teal locks. Finally, he leans forward and kisses the larger male on the tip of his nose. He pulls away with a soft smile and a quiet chuckle.

"Grimmjow, I'm not going anywhere," he states without thinking. "You're my lover; I don't feel a reason to leave you. You're perfect and I don't care what other people think… you're mine."

Shiro catches the hurt and jealousy filling Shuuhei, though he knows the other isn't a threat. Shuuhei is Ichigo's friend first and foremost, so he'll support the orangette in any decision he makes. Unfortunately, if Grimmjow even seems like he's straying Ichigo will move toward Shuuhei instinctively. That's something Shiro won't have. His aibou deserves the best and he aims to keep him with the one he chose.

"How did you survive with these people for so long?" Grimmjow sighs in irritation.

"I didn't live here," Ichigo laughs brightly. "They don't visit the real world much, so I don't have to do anything more than protect my town and they'll leave me alone."

"… I hope Kai is stopped soon, I want to go home," the teal haired man mutters.

"I know, Grimm, so do I," the orangette smiles sadly. "I'm sure everything will be handled soon, Rukia and Renji are really good at what they do."

As soon as the meeting is over, the group mainly getting together in order to scold Grimmjow on trying to strangle Mayuri for 'observing' him, Shiro and Grimmjow walk out with Ichigo between them. When Shuuhei tries to lure Ichigo away, both males are growling in irritation and the creepy scientist is scribbling in his notebook. Ichigo cuts them both a glare, walking over to the raven haired man with one last warning look toward his overbearing alphas.

"Come drink with me?" Shuuhei asks hopefully.

"… You drink, I'll keep you company," Ichigo offers warily.

Shuuhei nods and the two walk off, Shiro and Grimmjow hot on their tails for a little spying. After all, Shiro is Ichi's big brother and it's his right to spy on his aibou. Ichigo and Shuuhei sit at the counter while the other two sit in a shadowed corner, the two falling into a companionable silence.

"Why do you indulge that Hollow?" Shuuhei asks bitterly. "You deserve so much better."

"Grimmjow takes good care of me," Ichigo replies. "I like being with him."

"… You'd like being with me better," he huffs. "Just give me a chance, Ichi. I promise I'll do right by you. You don't even have to stop seeing him. All you do is sleep with him, right?"

"… I suppose it'll be okay," Ichigo sighs uncertainly. "Just let me talk to Grimmjow about it first."

Shuuhei grins widely, but in the back a certain snowy haired man withholds the urge to kill him. Grimmjow, on the other hand is worried. He knows he won't lose Ichigo, the other is too caught up in him by now, yet there's this nagging voice that keeps screaming he not let this happen. There's always a chance Ichigo will choose Shuuhei over him… but he could never deny the orangette what he wants.

* * *

><p>Whoa! Back up, Shuuhei! You may be totally hot... )8 No wait... I didn't say... Oh, there's no use fighting it, he is really hot ;p But there's no reason for him to think he can steal Ichi away... OMG! What if they all stay a threesome! Whoa... *nosebleed* Sorry, sorry, I'm okay now! Interesting idea, but moving on...<p>

Ichi: ... I get them both? *slight nosebleed* Seriously? D8

Grimm: No fucking way! Ichi's mine and I ain't sharing!

Ichi: But... Both, Grimm! Both!

Grimm: Shiro has corrupted you beyond repair. *shakes head sadly*


	13. Chapter 13

Another update! Sorry I'm focusing on this fic, it's just because I'm ending it soon and I want to get it done. Don't worry, there will be another... I might end it on a cliffie. =) Okay, on with the story. I'm sure you're tired of my ramblings ;p

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Ichigo is taking a bath that night, his mind working over what he's going to say to Grimmjow. As much as he wants to be with the teal haired male, he simply can't forget that this was all nothing more than sex and he can't live on a relationship like that. Shiro may think differently, but Ichigo is human and this is how he's thinking… If Grimmjow hasn't told him he loves him, he can't assume he does. The orangette would be devastated if he fell for the other and found out the feeling wasn't mutual. There's a knock on the door, the teen jumping a bit startled as the door cracks open and Grimmjow peeks in.

"You okay?" he wonders.

"Yeah," Ichigo states before frowning. "You know what? No, not really. Come sit with me?"

Grimmjow hesitates, yet enters all the way and closes the door behind him. He stands beside the tub, however Ichigo's eyes are still expectant and he knows immediately what the other wants. Ichigo has never had to tell him anything, Grimmjow has always instinctively known what the other has needed and visa-versa. He unties the sash holding up his sleeping pants, letting them pool to the floor. Ichigo smirks, knowing both he and Grimmjow hate wearing the traditional underwear with the old Japanese clothing around Seireitei, and scoots forward so the other can sit behind him. Grimmjow sighs as he sinks into the hot water, his legs parting enough for Ichigo to lean back into his chest comfortably.

"I want to talk to you about something," Ichigo mumbles. "It's about Shuuhei."

"… I don't like him, Ichi," Grimmjow frowns.

"I know, but… he's really nice, Grimm," Ichigo remarks as he looks up through his lashes at the other. "He said I can stay with you as well. It's just experimenting, Grimm."

Grimmjow sighs in annoyance, knowing this is going to take time away from him. He glances down at the amber eyed orangette, frowning just a bit in his inner debate. The other is so quiet, so uncharacteristically patient, and his amber orbs are so expectant. Finally, the teal haired male decides to try and talk the other out of his decision.

"You know, Ichi, these sorts of things never work," he remarks pointedly.

"… What do you mean?"

"You're eventually gonna show more attention to one or the other," Grimmjow informs. "When that happens someone is likely to get jealous, which will lead to a falling out between the alphas, and then there might be a fight… it's just too much stress."

"You don't want me to," Ichigo murmurs sadly. "It's not permanent, Grimm, I just want to try."

"Why?" he states angrily. "Why do you want to try? Are you not happy with what we have? Am I not enough for you anymore?"

"It's not that, Grimm. It's just… I can't live forever with just a bedmate," Ichigo says quietly. "I like being with you and I don't want to leave you, but… I need someone who loves me as well. If Shuuhei is going to let me stay with you while I try for a real relationship, I don't see what's so wrong with that."

Grimmjow can only stare at the smaller male, irritated his human emotions are fucking around with what they've managed to create. It may not be much and Grimmjow may not be able to give all Ichigo needs emotionally, but he's doing a damn good job taking care of him and that should be enough! He wants to yell at the younger male, shake him hard, fuck him until he can't stand anymore and he knows where his place is. As much as he wants to do all that, his finds himself opening his mouth to speak.

"Okay," he remarks with a shock to his disconnected mind. "If that's what you want."

"Thanks, Grimm!" Ichigo grins widely. "You know… I wouldn't have done it if you didn't want me to, but I'm glad you understand."

Grimmjow hums his agreement, holding Ichigo tighter unconsciously. The orangette doesn't catch the possessiveness within the hold, nor does he sense the minute desperation in the ex-Espada. Grimmjow has never had a mate as close at Ichigo, so he certainly doesn't want to allow a chance to lose him. He can only pray this Shuuhei guy is an asshole and won't work out, hopefully putting Ichigo off to the idea of leaving him for good. Ichigo wraps his arms around Grimmjow's neck and kisses him deeply, attempting to turn and straddle his lap. Grimmjow denies him the opportunity to turn around, yet gives him the kiss… Ichigo doesn't need sex right now, he needs sleep.

"Grimm? Are you mad at me?" he asks curiously. "I don't have to go with Shuuhei…"

"You're exhausted, Ichi," he points out.

"I can still…"

"No, you need sleep. I'm not gonna push you to have sex tonight, I never push you," Grimmjow frowns. "And that Shinigami better not either!"

Ichigo rolls his eyes, getting comfortable once more against the teal haired man. Grimmjow sighs, listening to Ichigo's breathing until it evens out in sleep. The teal haired man carefully shits Ichigo in his arms and pulls the plug, lifting the other so as not to wake him and grabbing a couple towels before leaving the bathroom. The bedroom has a small couch against one wall, so he lies the orangette down there and dries him off. He repeats the process on himself, pulling back the blankets and retrieving the smaller male to get him comfortable in the bed. Ichigo cuddles into his pillow and Grimmjow wakes around the bed to get in on the other side. He doesn't close his eyes once he's lying down, his mind far too preoccupied with the possibility of Shuuhei stealing his lover from him. With a miserable sigh, he just stares at the ceiling. Sensing his inner turmoil even in his slumber, Ichigo turns around and instead cuddles into his lover.

"Ichi… You don't need anyone but me," he whispers. "But I'll give you this just once… Make it count, because it's _never_ happening again."

Ichigo mumbles in his sleep, tightening his hold on Grimmjow and smiling minutely. He scoots as closely as possible, sprawling half his body on Grimmjow and sighing in content. The teal haired man snorts in humor, Ichigo's right arm flung over his stomach and one leg tangled between the muscular male's. With a soft gaze the ex-Espada wraps Ichigo in strong arms once more and forces himself to fall into a fitful sleep.

The next morning Ichigo is startled awake by Grimmjow's low and feral snarl, the orangette lifting his head quickly and drowsily. He looks around in search of the sound's owner, finding it when it's repeated by a still deeply sleeping Grimmjow. Ichigo stretches in a feline manner without moving from his spot atop the other, shifting his position so both his legs are between the other's and he's pillowing his head in his arms over Grimmjow's chest. He watches the other for a long while, and then the snarl comes once more.

"Grimm," Ichigo murmurs. "Wake up."

He reaches a hand up and tugs gently on a strand teal lock, moving his hand to poke the other's cheek. Grimmjow hisses angrily in his slumber, the orangette furrowing his brow before moving a bit. The hiss turns to a strangled moan and Grimmjow's eyes snap open, wild and detached as he attempts to separate dream from reality. His cyan eyes land on Ichigo's calm amber, the teen smiling sweetly.

"Good morning!" he grins. "What were you dreaming about?"

"… Nothing," the muscular man states groggily. "How long you been up?"

"I just woke up."

They get ready for the day as they normally do, Ichigo making breakfast while Grimmjow showers and then switching off to reduce the risk of the orangette getting jumped. Normally he doesn't mind it, but in Seireitei you never know when it would be most beneficial to be able to move quickly. As Grimmjow showers and Ichigo fixes breakfast today, a knock on the door distracts him. He sets the food off to the side; glad to at least have it finished, and then hurries to answer the door. He's dressed in nothing more than Grimmjow's dress shirt from home, which is long enough to cover everything and make him look as though he's swimming in it, so when he answers the door to see Shuuhei on the other side his blush is instantaneous.

"Sh-Shuuhei!" he gasps.

"Hey, Ichi… cute jammies," the raven snickers teasingly.

"It's G-Grimm's shirt."

"… Oh. Is he up?"

"Showering."

"Ah. I was wondering if you'd like to go to lunch with me today."

Ichigo blushes a tad brighter, fiddling with the hem of his shirt as he tries to answer. He doesn't know what's wrong with him, he never acts like this with Grimmjow and he certainly never does this with any humans that hit on him. It's not like he doesn't know the raven and he doesn't exactly care if he impresses him or not, so why is he getting so flustered?

"Ichi?"

Oh yeah… because Grimmjow should be getting out of the shower any minute. Ichigo sighs, opening the door for Shuuhei to enter before hurrying to the bathroom. Grimmjow is just getting out of the shower, opening the door just as Ichigo reaches it. Shuuhei is shocked at the sight of nothing but tan skin and perfect muscle, Grimmjow never shy enough to cover himself even here. He pulls the orangette closer and kisses him deeply; pulling away as though that's such a natural thing it's like breathing.

"You see that outfit that friend of yours let me borrow, Kitten?"

*Kitten? * Shuuhei frowns inwardly.

"Yeah, Grimm, I put it in the dresser in the bedroom," Ichigo smiles. "I'll show you, come on."

"You make the bed?"

"What the hell do I look like? You're little house maid?" the orangette snaps though there's no real heat there. "And yes, I made the damn bed."

"Who was at the door?"

Their voices die down as they enter the bedroom, the raven sitting down at the table to wait for the smaller male to rejoin him. He expects Ichigo to come back sooner, but Grimmjow is the one that stalks over near him. His eyes are icy and glittering with malice, his fangs bared as that quiet growl so reminiscent of a wild cat rumbles from his chest, and Shuuhei just knows this whole mess is a bad idea. Grimmjow sits across from him after retrieving his breakfast, scowling feral and hoping to instill enough fear to chase the Shinigami off.

"Where's Ichigo?" Shuuhei asks a calmly as possible.

"Getting a quick shower. Don't worry, I promised I wouldn't kill you."

"… Um…"

"Look, I don't like you," Grimmjow hisses. "I don't like that you're stepping on my territory, I fucking hate that Ichigo even considered your proposal for a fucking second, and I'd love to kill you for even suggesting it! I'm allowing this, I told him it was okay and he wouldn't have done anything of the sort if I said otherwise… Be fucking grateful! If you hurt him in any way, I swear to you there is no Shinigami army that can save you from my wrath! I'll be hanging out with Shiro today… coming up with ways to beat the living shit out of you should you be stupid enough to deserve it. Have a nice time!"

Grimmjow gives him a large grin, showcasing those abnormally sharp canines, and picks up his plate to walk off. Shuuhei is pale, fear screaming in the back of his mind, and that's exactly how Ichigo finds him a few minutes later.

"I'm so sorry Grimm gave you such a hard time," Ichigo apologizes once more.

They're sitting at a small restaurant together, having taken a long walk after Ichigo's shower, and the orangette hasn't stopped apologizing since he found Shuuhei on the brink of passing out. The raven chuckles and shakes his head, trying to push away the earlier scene that seemed so natural to the two. Seeing them together gave the other a sick feeling of betrayal, like he's trying to seduce a married woman without the knowledge of her husband.

"He seems to really care about you," he tests.

"Grimm?" Ichigo laughs. "We get along well enough, but we're only fooling around."

"… Does he know that?"

"Of course he does, he suggested it," the orangette remarks in confusion. "Let's not talk about that now, we're supposed to on a date."

Shuuhei catches Ichigo's unease and knows it's time to change the subject, he has the orangette to himself and that's all that matters. Their lunch afterward is nice and quiet, the two laughing and conversing in a friendly manner. Ichigo feels warm in Shuuhei's presence, the feeling welcome after being out of a relationship for longer than he's used to. He smiles at the raven haired Shinigami, his amber eyes soft and content, and Shuuhei returns it although the joy in those eyes when they look at Grimmjow haunts him.

Shiro is lying on the bed with Grimmjow, both of them staring at the ceiling as they impatiently wait for their orangette to get back. Shiro was all for following his aibou and destroying any semblance of romance that might occur, but Grimmjow was positive he'd only make things worse. With a lack of things to do, they did indeed think up every form of torture possible for the one intruding on their territory. Now, however, a morbid air hangs about them.

"What if he leaves?" Grimmjow murmurs.

"He ain't gonna leave ya, dumbass!"

"What if he does?"

"Then we get him back," Shiro scoffs. "Duh."

Grimmjow sighs, nodding in agreement absently. Shiro stretches and yawns, scooting around to use Grimmjow's stomach as a pillow. He starts when a hand starts running through his snowy hair, yet knows the teal haired male doesn't realize he's doing so and lets it go.

"He doesn't need that Shuuhei guy," Grimmjow growls. "That idiot won't know the things I know. He won't know when Ichi's sad and he's hiding it, when he needs to cry but he's too proud to, when he doesn't want to do something but says he does just to make someone feel better… Oh my god!"

"Ouch!" Shiro snaps when his hair is pulled roughly.

"What if that asshole tries to get my Kitten to have sex with him!" he shouts as he sits up and dumps Shiro off him.

Shiro grumbles irately, rubbing the tender spot on his scalp as he scowls at the other. The comment slowly falls into place within his mind, those golden eyes widening before narrowing in bloodlust. Grimmjow, on the other hand, has already starting stressing to the point Shiro can't get a word in. The snowy haired male growls quietly, glowering at the other as he listens to him rant.

"I don't think I stand someone else touching Ichigo!" he gasps. "Fuck! I'll fucking kill that Shinigami piece of shit! You don't think Ichi would have sex with him, do you? He'll come back, right? He won't… Mm!"

Shiro cuts him off with a rough kiss, his long pale fingers yanking on teal locks in a bit of vengeance. Grimmjow's eyes are wide and shocked, yet he gathers his wits quickly and pushes Shiro away before swinging at him. The white haired male cackles as he dodges the fist, ducking the second and tackling the larger man to the bed before pinning both dangerous hands.

"Whoa, chill!" he snaps. "I just couldn' take yer bitchin'. Ichi ain't leavin' ya, 'kay? He'll be back an' he'll probably try ta date Shuuhei again, but he ain't leavin' ya. Eventually, he'll figure out yer all he needs. I'll make sure of it."

"But…"

Shiro leans down and kisses the other once more, thoroughly enjoying the mix of pleasure and anger. A low growl answers the tongue licking the large male's bottom lip and Shiro leans away, a large grin on his face.

"What's wrong, Grimm-kitty? I ain't sexy 'nough fer ya?"

"I'm not fucking beta, get yer ass off me unless you plan on riding me," he spits out.

"… Fair 'nough," Shiro grumbles with a pout.

He lets Grimmjow go, flopping back on the bed and returning to his chiseled pillow of before. Grimmjow growls, but complains no more and doesn't make a move to toss him back. They lay there a while longer before the need to check on Ichigo becomes too great. One look from Grimmjow and Shiro grins widely, his body slowly vanishing as he heads to the inner world he's been temporarily banned from.

Ichigo and Shuuhei are sitting at the raven's place, talking and drinking happily. Ichigo doesn't like to drink, but it helps to ease his mind and calm his nerves. He doesn't notice the extra presence within his mind, too intent on the hand stroking his own intimately.

"Do you like Grimmjow, Ichigo?" Shuuhei wonders. "You seem really stuck on him."

"Grimmjow is great!" Ichigo grins a bit drunkenly.

"So why did you agree to come out with me?"

"We're just fooling around," he shrugs. "That's all. I like him and we get along well, but we don't love each other… I don't think."

"What do you like about him?"

"He's really funny! He's good to me and takes care of me… and he's really hot! And he's fucking amazing in bed!"

"… I bet I'm better," Shuuhei remarks boldly.

Ichigo snickers at that, leaning forward without realizing it and grinning provocatively. Shuuhei takes that as an invitation, leaning forward until their noses are touching. When Ichigo doesn't pull away, he closes the distance and touches their lips. Ichigo, his mind finally catching up with his body, gasps in surprise and the raven slips his tongue into his mouth.

*What the fuck! * Shiro screams in Ichigo's mind. *Hell no! I'll kill that bitch! *

The alcohol is working in Shuuhei's favor, his hands running up and down Ichigo's arms, and the orangette is too tipsy to stop him… not that he's particularly eager to. He moans into the kiss, his mind working furiously to figure out what the hell it missed and when it took a wrong turn. As it navigates back to the rest of the teen, Ichigo's body happily does as it pleases.

"You're so beautiful, Ichigo," Shuuhei whispers. "I'll show you that you don't need to waste your time on that Arrancar."

*That's it! Now I'm pissed! * Shiro hisses. *Try an' ruin all my hard deceptive work! I'll show ya. *

Ichigo doesn't quiet register the furious voice within his mind, the alcohol dulling even that, but he does note that this kiss isn't as satisfying as the ones he shares with Grimmjow. It's not that it isn't nice… it's very sweet. He likes the occasional gentle kisses and it sparks something, but nothing as overpowering as his lover. He goes to pull away, yet Shuuhei drapes an arm over his shoulders and pulls him closer. Before he can get further, Shiro jumps forward within Ichigo's consciousness. Ichigo's eyes shine gold, the red marks that frame the left eye of his mask bleed onto his skin, and a fist embeds itself into Shuuhei's stomach. He breaks the kiss and gasps, eyes turning to Ichigo in question… and fear sends ice through his veins.

* * *

><p>Dun, dun, duuuuuun D8 How would you like to end a kiss seeing that? Okay, that's not a fair question... some of you would probably love it! ;p Anyway, how are you liking my twist so far? I really have to get away from Ichigo and alcohol... that's probably exactly why he made all those other bad decisions concerning his relationships.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, I decided to post today ;p I thought I'd let you guys wait for a day... but I couldn't go two, I was excited =D I think you'll all like to know, I might work on a couples pic for 'Maid for Crime' in the next couple days. It's a GrimmIchi and I might put Ichi in his maid uniform. I had a reader request a couples pic because they want to cosplay it, isn't that cool? I never that would happen XD

Those of you who took my teaser as a threesome... Ha, ha! I got you! =) I'm not good enough to write threesomes and I like Shuuhei so I wouldn't want to ruin it ;p Anyway, back to the story!

Ichi: Wait... no threesome? That's not fair! I wanted them both! T^T

Grimm: Don't be such an ungrateful bitch, you're lucky I'm letting you see that asshole.

Ichi: You're the asshole! She probably won't write it because you bribed her!

Grimm: ... uh... no, that's not it at all. What would make you think that?

Vae: Yeah, Ichi, what could he possibly have that I'd want? *hides video of two in compromising situation*

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Shuuhei looks into the oh-so-familiar eyes of Shiro, the fury and venom resting within those golden orbs enough to steal the color from his skin. He's never liked Shiro, always thought of him as Ichigo's twisted demon of a brother. Now, he can see exactly where that description would be nothing but the truth. Shiro glowers at him, hands fisting in the front of his shirt and actions bereft of the alcohol Ichigo was suffering only seconds before.

"The fuck ya think yer doin'!" Shiro hisses from Ichigo's lips.

"… Sh-Shiro! You're not supposed to be in Ichigo's inner world!"

"Good thing I don' listen ta shit yer So-Taicho says," he huffs. "Ya scared my aibou half ta death! Yer movin' way too fast, lover boy! Either reign in yer fuckin' libido or I'm tellin' Grimm-kitty ya need yer ass kicked!"

"Ichigo is old enough to choose what he wants himself," the raven points out calmly. "He doesn't need you meddling in his life."

"It's my job ta meddle in his life!" Shiro snarls. "He's my aibou, it's never gonna change! Unless he's healthy an' happy, I'll keep meddlin' ta make sure he damn well gets there! If ya don' like it, fuckin' back off! As long as ya deal wit my Ichi, ya'll deal wit me!"

Shuuhei doesn't like the idea, yet he's not about to back down. Ichigo is being used by that monster and Shuuhei aims to free him from Grimmjow's hold. No matter how natural and right it may have looked before, something has to be brainwashing the innocent orangette… no one would want to willingly be with a Hollow. He sends a defiant glare toward the golden eyed thing possessing his new lover, yet nods his agreement. He'll take the bad with the good… just as long as the good happens to be Ichigo.

"I'm gonna leave now," Shiro growls. "Ya better have my aibou back ta Grimm-kitty in the next fifteen minutes, or we're huntin' yer sorry ass down."

"I can't get him over there in fifteen minutes, he's completely drunk!"

At the comment, Shuuhei realizes the mistake that brought this demon onto him. Regret and guilt once more hound him, the snowy haired male catching it before frowning in annoyance. He sends a warning glare to Shuuhei, cold and merciless and just waiting for the other to fuck up, and then he's gone and a passed out Ichigo falls against Shuuhei's chest. With a sigh, the raven haired male lifts Ichigo onto his back and starts the long trek back to the teen's given home.

Grimmjow is pacing with worry, sighing in relief when Shiro reappears in the living room he now frets in. The grin on the other's face sends a mixture of emotions through the sadistic ex-Arrancar. On one hand he knows Shuuhei fucked up and the overprotective demon scared the piss out of him, but on the other he realizes that Ichigo allowed him to fuck up. Before the other can say anything, there's a knock at the door. It's not a good one, sounding quiet slow and awkward, yet it's enough to interrupt Grimmjow's train of thoughts. He leaves to answer the door, scowling in pure hate at the sight of Shuuhei. The raven gives him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry," he replies. "It would seem Ichi's iron-clad will shatters when he gets his hands on alcohol. I swear, I won't be giving him anymore."

"You better not!" Grimmjow hisses before reaching for the younger male. "Ichi, come here. It's time to get you to bed."

Shuuhei is about to say the other can't hear him, as he hasn't been responding to the Shinigami since Shiro left his mind, but Ichigo mumbles in his slumber and reaches for the teal haired man. The gentleness and care Grimmjow applies when dealing with the teen is baffling, yet Shuuhei doesn't want to believe this monster is capable of anything more than violence. Ichigo's amber eyes peek open and he smiles at the larger man that now holds him, leaning up to kiss him beneath the chin before he nuzzles into his neck.

"Did you have fun on your date, Kitten?" Grimmjow remarks a tad bitterly.

"Mm hm," he mumbles. "Too much alcohol."

"Yeah… we're gonna have to talk about your drinking habits later," the teal haired man frowns. "Say good bye to Shuuhei for the day, you're not leaving again until your hangover dies down tomorrow."

"Bye-bye, Shuuhei," Ichigo yawns. "Grimm, I wanna take a shower first."

"Not happening, you'll end up killing yourself."

"Then take a bath with me," the smaller whines. "It's not like we don't do that every night anyway."

"Fine, fine. Later, Shinigami," Grimmjow mutters before shutting the door.

Shuuhei stands on the porch in shock, the fact that Ichigo has fallen so deeply in the other's control is just baffling. After the winter war, after taking out so many and even stopping Aizen, the wild and untamable hero of Seireitei has finally been put on a leash… It's unacceptable, especially when the one who stole him away is the enemy.

"Ya just don' get it, do ya?" Shiro sneers as he appears leaning on the doorframe. "Aibou won' fall fer ya, he's already imprinted Grimm-kitty as his alpha. Yer just someone ta pass the time wit fer now… Yer lucky Grimm's allowin' it. Eventually, aibou's gonna realize this, too. When that happens, yer not gonna stand a chance… He'll choose Grimmjow."

"I don't' believe you," Shuuhei frowns. "I'll change his mind.'

"He's runnin' on Hollow blood now, matin' has always been on Hollow blood," the pale twin grins widely. "He wants the strongest, the one that can care fer him the best, an' the Shinigami have already proven against that many times. He won' trust his wellbein' ta ya Shinigami, not anymore."

"… He can trust me."

"That ain't what past experience is tellin' him and his instincts rule his libido now," Shiro cackles. "No matter how deep he falls fer ya, Grimm-kitty's gonna be the one he chooses in the end. Better start lookin' fer another object a desire."

Before Shuuhei can retort, Shiro slams the door in his face with a loud cackle. He's going to make this man's life a living hell. He strolls back to check on Grimmjow and Ichigo, peeking in the bathroom to see the teal haired man meticulously scrubbing down his vibrant haired lover, said lover snuggling against him and making things a little difficult.

"Ya gotta be so thorough?" Shiro snorts. "Yer actin' like a cat."

"I am a cat," Grimmjow hisses. "What are bothering me for?"

"Don' act like that," Shiro feigns a pout. "Here I'm tellin' off that Shinigami prick an' yer gonna go all aggressive alpha on me? Not nice, Grimm-kitty."

"Is he gone?"

"Yep! I told him that Ichi won' choose him no matter how nice he is ta him… ya already won."

"If I already won, Ichigo wouldn't be entertaining thoughts of another guy!"

"Did I mention he was comparin' Shuuhei ta ya the whole time they were tagether?" Shiro questions slyly.

"… He was?" Grimmjow wonders curiously.

With a quiet nod, Shiro turns and walks off. He waves over his should in a careless fashion, heading for bed and hoping Grimmjow will remind Ichigo who his alpha is tonight. The feline, however, won't press that issue when Ichigo's drunk and half asleep on his lap.

"Grimm?" Ichigo murmurs.

"Yeah, Kitten?"

"I like Shuuhei," he remarks with a yawn, "but I like when you kiss me better."

Grimmjow grins stupidly at that remark, looking down to reply only to see that his Kitten is fast asleep. He sighs contently, draining the tub and getting out to dry them off. This time he brought something for them to wear, night pants for himself and an oversized shirt Ichigo loves for the orangette, so they're dressed when he carries the smaller to bed. He stares at the ceiling for a long while before he falls asleep to the sounds of crickets singing outside in the still night.

Grimmjow is warm and comfortable as he zones, his brows furrowing at a pressure on his stomach. Pushing it aside, he grumbles and turns his head. That pressure moves across his hips and against his morning erection, a soft growl tumbling from his lips at the slight pleasure it brings. Suddenly something is nipping at his bottom lip, pulling it gently and sucking on it. His cyan orbs shoot wide open, locking with hazy amber. Ichigo pulls away with a smile on his face, the orangette straddling his hips far enough down that his erection is pressed against his cleft.

"… Good morning," Grimmjow murmurs. "Is this a new way to wake me up?"

"Yes," he grins. "Do you like it?"

"You should do this every morning," the other chuckles as he tucks his arms behind his head. "And for every nap I may take."

Ichigo leans back down and kisses the muscular male, drawing his hands south to explore sculpted plains of flesh. Grimmjow moves his arms, burying one hand in orange silk and setting the other on a hip. He bucks up, sliding his straining cock along that hidden pucker. Ichigo moans loudly, opening his mouth enough for Grimmjow to plunder it effectively. He rolls them over to take the top position, Ichigo's legs immediately spreading wider without thought.

"You're the perfect uke, you know that, Kitten?" he teases.

"Sh-shut up," Ichigo blushes.

Grimmjow chuckles as he reaches for the small tube of lube he brought, spreading it on his fingers before shoving two into his lover. Ichigo's back arches and his head tilts back, his mouth opens in a silent scream that quickly morphs into a growl laced scowl. Not wanting to listen to bitching from his lover, the teal haired man immediately presses on his prostate and Ichigo sees stars. His eyes droop to half mast, his hips working to unconsciously push back on those fingers, and Grimmjow can't help but add the third.

"Grimm," Ichigo whispers meekly. "Mm… M-more."

Grimmjow grins widely, showcasing those slightly sharper canines, and covers his stiff member with a generous amount of the clear liquid. He slides into the smaller male in one thrust, holding still to let him adjust… but making certain he's pressed snuggly against his sweet spot. Ichigo whines and tries to push back, growling in anger when Grimmjow's hands prevent him from going anywhere. He tugs harshly on teal locks, his amber eyes a bit more feral than usual, but Grimmjow doesn't give.

"M-move, damn it!" he hisses.

"My, my, Kitten. You're acting quite the little Hollow bitch," Grimmjow smirks. "Is that what you are? My little bitch?"

Ichigo looks at him a moment, a slight frown on his face before he glances away. He knows Grimmjow won't give him anything unless he gives back, but does he have to ask such an embarrassing… and, unfortunately, arousing… question? He mumbles into the pillow cushioning his head, Grimmjow raising a fine teal brow.

"What was that?" he smirks cockily. "I didn't hear you. Are you my little Hollow bitch?"

"… Y-yes," Ichigo murmurs out a bit louder.

"That doesn't sound very convincing," he frowns. "Here, maybe this'll help."

He draws out a bit and slams in hard, Ichigo's amber eyes widening impossibly before a loud scream of pleasure is ripped from his mouth. The process is repeated a couple times, the more aggressive male finally pulling almost all the way out before driving himself in to nail Ichigo's prostate hard.

"Are you…my little Hollow bitch?" Grimmjow gasps out once more.

"… Yes!" Ichigo screams as he claws for anything to keep him grounded. "Ah! Yes… hah. Ah… I'm your Hollow b-bitch! Oh, god! Grimm!"

He growls in satisfaction as his pace gets faster, his hands pressing Ichigo's thighs in order to push them closer to his chest. The angle changes, the strikes get more brutal, and Ichigo can't even speak coherently anymore. His eyes are open, yet so fogged with lust and other rampant emotions they're unseeing. Both of them are panting, their bodies overheating as the smell of sex and sweat mingles with their own natural scents within the room. It's so warm, yet neither really notices in favor of that building euphoria. Grimmjow doesn't expect Ichigo to arch and shiver as his release sprays their abs, so when those walls tighten around him in a vice-like grip he barely has the time to thrust in deeply before he stills. Ichigo moans when the other's seed fills him, its aim overwhelming his already sensitive and abused prostate. Grimmjow growls through his release, gasping to catch his breath before he realizes Ichigo's is passed out beneath him. He gives a tired chuckle before pulling out, lying beside the orangette and dragging him over to cuddle. Ichigo turns and gets comfortable on Grimmjow's chest, the teal haired man dozing off quickly after.

Shuuhei has been looking for Ichigo all morning, having been excused from his duties for the day. Really, the only serious duty at the moment is to keep an eye on the ex-Espada in case he gets unruly. Fortunately, depending on who you ask, Ichigo is relatively good at keeping the teal haired man calm. Grimmjow tries to piss everyone off by being difficult, but the minute they call in the teen he's like putty in Ichigo's hands. He sighs heavily and spots a head of orange hair in the afternoon crowd. With a huge grin, he hurries over to intercept the orangette.

"Ichigo!" he calls.

Ichigo turns to face him and smiles, but Shuuhei's grin drops when he finally notices the taller male with teal locks behind his friend. Grimmjow raises a brow in question and tilts his head in feline curiosity, yet says nothing.

"Hi, Shuuhei!" Ichigo greets. "I thought you had to work today."

"No, I was excused for the day," he remarks without taking his eyes off Grimmjow. "Are you doing anything today?"

"Grimmjow and I were going to check out Rukongai! Renji said there were a few good places to eat that I want to try!" Ichigo states. "Do you want to come?"

"I don't want to intrude on your… uh… date," the raven mutters.

"It's not a date," Ichigo frowns. "We never go on dates. Besides, Shiro is going to meet us there with Renji and Rukia! I think Ikkaku and Yumi are going as well."

"Oh, well… then I guess that's okay."

"Great, let's go," Grimmjow sighs. "I'm fucking starving."

"You should've got up to get breakfast," Ichigo mutters.

"I would've loved to get up and get something to eat, but _someone_ had to attack me this morning."

"I didn't attack your stupid ass!" Ichigo snaps with a bright blush. "You shouldn't have provoked me!"

"Provoked you? I was _sleeping_, dip shit!"

"… Yeah, but you looked so…"

Shuuhei clears his throat quickly, a bright blush of his own eating up the bridge of his nose and spreading throughout his face. Ichigo laughs sheepishly and apologizes as Grimmjow rolls his eyes, the later obviously holding no shame over the conversation's material. Then again, he's heard Grimmjow sees nothing wrong with strutting around completely nude, so why should talking about his sex life bother him?

Rukongai is a rough district, just as Renji had mentioned to Ichigo before. As they walk through the streets, the orangette is guarded on both sides by Shuuhei and Grimmjow. Shuuhei, however, notes that the younger is unconsciously moving more toward Grimmjow. Even within Seireitei Ichigo prefers the ex-Arrancar over a Shinigami.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" he asks.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine," the other remarks easily. "Why?"

"You're sort of… moving over to cling to Grimmjow."

"No I'm not," the orangette murmurs in confusion.

"Yes you are, Kitten," Grimmjow chuckles. "It's fine. If you're uneasy, I'm right here."

"I don't need you to protect me," Ichigo growls. "In case you forgot, I kicked your ass!"

"In case _you_ forgot, I _owned_ your ass," Grimmjow snorts derisively.

"No you didn't, I won that fight."

"Who said it was a fight?" the teal haired male smirks smugly.

"… Oh my god, you pervert!" Ichigo shouts in mortification.

Grimmjow laughs loudly, wiping a tear from his eye at the reaction, and Ichigo punches him in the jaw for his trouble. The raven haired Shinigami just watches, completely baffled at their antics. If they're in a relationship they shouldn't beat the shit out of each other. Then again… this is an Arrancar and Ichigo. Maybe they really are just that much different. With a heavy sigh, he debates what he's doing once more. Ichigo is a very good and loyal friend, he doesn't want to do anything to ruin that… yet the orangette shouldn't be with a monster like Grimmjow. He looks up in time to see a little girl running from a dog, the canine growling and snapping its jaws. He reaches for the hilt of his Zanpakto, finally realizing the girl is running straight toward that soul-sucking demon. Grimmjow is faster than him, scooping the little girl onto his shoulders and glaring down at the rabid animal.

"Make it go away!" the little girl sobs.

Grimmjow hisses at the dog, swiping out like a bolt of lightning and landing a hit on the canine's nose. It yips in pain and shock, cowering after the unfriendly scratch from a bigger feline than it's ever come across. It tucks its tail and runs off, Grimmjow looking toward the little girl on his shoulders.

"Where's your ma, kid?" he asks.

"Over there," she cries. "The doggy bit her."

Grimmjow heads in the direction indicated, Ichigo following without thought… his instincts insist he stay near his alpha after an attack. Shuuhei is shocked, but walks after them. There's no way he's going to let an innocent child stay alone with that demon. It isn't long before the trio come across the injured mother, the woman sobbing as she yells for her child.

"Here you go, squirt," Grimmjow smirks as he sets her down. "And since we have a Shinigami with us, he can deal with any wounds… I'm not too good at that."

"Thank you, mister!"

Grimmjow chuckles and rustles her brown hair fondly; wrapping an arm around Ichigo's narrow waist once he's beside him. Shuuhei deals with the woman's injuries, eyes trailing to Grimmjow and Ichigo as they bicker quietly about which restaurant they want to go to. The raven haired Shinigami never would've seen Grimmjow as the type to show affection to a child… could he be wrong about the other?

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Can you just see Grimm all cuddly with a little kid? AWE! That's so freaking cute! XD Anyway, Shuuhei better get it through his head fast that Ichi isn't leaving Grimm, or there could be blood spilt!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

It would seem I'm on fire with this fic! I'd joke about that, but I think I already did in FF ;p Anyway, let's see what mayhem I have locked up in this chapter, shall we? I'm oh so good at mayhem =) Just out of curiosity, have you guys read Unexpected Baggage? I'm reading it now, it's really good! I don't think it's finished yet... man, I hope they finish it. That would suck! =( Right! On to the chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

After the incident with the child and her mother, Grimmjow and Ichigo head into the restaurant decided on… after Ichigo tackled the other and started punching. It was a long and difficult… and slightly bloody… fight, but in the end the orangette was victorious. Not because Grimmjow can't defeat him, as Shuuhei realized, but because the other was going easy on Ichigo. He wanted the thrill of the fight, but didn't want to seriously harm the orangette in getting it.

"Ichigo, why do you attack Grimmjow like that?" Shuuhei wonders as they get a seat.

"He deserves it," Ichigo shrugs carelessly. "Why do you ask?"

"It just seems odd to me how comfortable you are with him," the raven remarks. "I mean, you call him by a pet name as he does you, the two of you bicker and fight like a married couple, you'd rather be closer to him in a dangerous situation… Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I don't understand what you're saying, Shuuhei," Ichigo states. "I've called him Grimm since he got stuck at my house; it's easier than taking up time saying 'Grimmjow'. We started out as rivals and our bickering is normal for us. I don't care who I'm closer to in a dangerous situation, but right here people are more apt to attack him before you. What are you getting at?"

It dawns on Shuuhei at that moment that Ichigo seriously doesn't realize he's doing these things, they're all unconscious actions. He shrugs off the question, ordering something to drink instead, and Grimmjow shows up with Shiro and the others. Shiro sits on Grimmjow's other side while the teal haired male sits on Ichigo's right. Rukia and Renji sit near one another on Shuuhei's left, Ikkaku and Yumichika taking the final two seats. Shiro levels Shuuhei with an intense gaze, a small smirk playing on his lips as mischief shines in golden eyes.

"So, how'd yer date go, aibou?" he wonders.

"Date? What date?" Rukia demands immediately. "Oh my god! Are you seriously dating him now! Wasn't sleeping with the enemy enough?"

"Damn, Ichi," Renji laughs brightly. "Playing on the dangerous side, aren't you?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Ichigo snaps. "I didn't go on a date with Grimmjow; I went out to lunch and on a walk with Shuuhei."

There's silence at the table, Grimmjow ignoring them in favor of ordering something to eat. Ichigo is too preoccupied with yelling at his other friends, so Shuuhei plans on getting him something… but Grimmjow beats him to it, ordering something totally different than what he would've gotten the orangette. Once Ichigo is finished telling off the others, they order and the waitress walks away.

"Hey, wait… I didn't order yet," he mutters.

"I got it for you," Grimmjow waves off. "This one."

"… That's my favorite!" Ichigo grins. "How'd you know?"

"I know you like things spicy, so I ordered the spiciest on the menu."

Ichigo smiles at the teal haired male, though Grimmjow's expression makes Shuuhei think he has absolutely no problem reading the orangette. He finds that he doesn't like that. Shiro, obviously, knows what he's thinking and his grin grows wider.

"So, how was yer date?" he prompts.

"I had fun," Ichigo smiles. "Shuuhei was really nice to me."

"Are you still sleeping with Grimmjow?" Ikkaku wonders.

"… Yes. Shuuhei said it was okay for now," Ichigo blushes a brilliant red as his voice lowers considerably. "I'll have to choose eventually, I guess."

"Ya came home piss ass drunk… again," Shiro comments. "I think yer just lettin' the alcohol cloud yer judgment. Ya don' need him."

"That's not your choice to make, Shiro!" Ichigo scowls. "I don't want to talk about it anymore if you're gonna be an asshole!"

Shiro bristles, however Ichigo has just as much control over his inner demon as he does Grimmjow and Shiro says nothing more on it. Before the food gets there, the orangette is dragged off to the bathroom with Rukia and Yumichika. Their excuse was that Ichigo needed to learn the ways of a woman's world, as he was now a submissive, and going to the bathroom in groups in an unwritten law. He, of course, didn't like the idea. As the males sit there waiting on the 'females', Shiro eyes Shuuhei once more.

"I bet ya Ichi gets more pissed that someone kisses Grimm than if someone kisses ya right in front a him," he grins cheekily.

"Shiro, let's not play these games," Grimmjow frowns. "Let Ichigo make his own choice."

"I bet ya," Shiro states as he ignores the other. "I bet ya he'll try ta kill the one that does it."

"… You're on," Ikkaku grins widely. "I'd like to see him in a bitch fight."

They're quieted by Renji, as he's in the perfect spot to see the small group coming back, and they're greeted with Ichigo's irritated voice. The orangette grumbles in fury as he sits down, Grimmjow raising a brow at the faint odor of perfume rising from the other.

"Uh… Ichi?" he murmurs.

"What?" he growls.

"… Are you wearing perfume?"

"What the hell?" Shuuhei frowns. "Of course he's not, we would've smelled it."

Ichigo's face however, tells a different story. Once more, Grimmjow caught something they didn't… but he also caught Ichigo's elbow with his gut, so Shuuhei's happy about that. The comment is brushed off to bring up later, the irate orangette fuming in silence between the man he's dating and the man he lets fuck him. After a bit, Rukia and Yumi come back. They're angry Ichigo bailed on them, yet it's easily given up for revenge on a later date. Ikkaku looks at Shiro, who eyes a waitress wearing a dreamy expression… she's watching Shuuhei. The snowy haired male grins as he gets up, murmuring something about a drink, and moves to talk to that woman. It's not a few minutes later he's sitting down in his seat, a wide smile trying to hold down the manic cackle that wants to pour out.

"Where's your drink?" Ichigo wonders.

"Hm?"

"Your drink. You said you were going to go get a drink."

"Oh! Yeah… I forget."

Ichigo rolls his eyes at that, wondering what the other is up to, when a perfectly curved woman moves in his peripheral vision. He turns curiously, his jaw dropping when she leans in on Shuuhei and locks lips with him. The raven didn't even see it coming, but that's beside the point. Ichigo scowls, yet says nothing. If Shuuhei wants to kiss other people then he's not going to stop him, it's not like he doesn't kiss Grimmjow every chance he gets. Shuuhei is a little upset Ichigo didn't at least say something, yet knows it's probably because he's allowing him to see Grimmjow. He shrugs it off, hoping Shiro isn't right about what Ichigo's other reaction will be. It's only a few moments, and another female strolls up. She's not a waitress, but a 'working woman' and she's been eyeing Grimmjow for quite a while. Shiro didn't have to speak with her; she's the type that won't let others get in her way. He knows Ichigo won't fight like he normally does, it'll be… in Ikkaku's words… a bitch fight and the woman won't get hurt too badly. She pulls Grimmjow's seat back and sits on his lap, Ichigo's body stiffening and his eyes going wide.

"Hey, baby," she purrs, though it's nothing like a feline. "How about I warm your bed tonight?"

"Sorry, but… mm!"

Ichigo sees red, this stupid little bitch is stepping on _his_ territory and he won't have it. With an animalistic growl, he turns and tackles the woman off Grimmjow's lap. They're both on their feet, glowering at one another as the other customers turn to look. The woman punches and Ichigo blocks, slapping her easily. It isn't long before it escalates to name calling and nails clawing at one another, Shuuhei stepping in to stop them as Shiro cackles in his seat. Ichigo pushes Shuuhei out of the way, intent on killing the bitch that touched what's his, and the raven is shocked he did so. Grimmjow is shaking himself from his stupor, sighing in agitation as he stands up. One hand the nape of Ichigo's neck has the orangette blindly turning to hit him, yet the punch is caught and a feral growl leaves his lips. Ichigo flinches and whimpers submissively, his rage still too full and boiling to think with anything more than instinct. With a purr of satisfaction, the teal haired male allows his submissive to move closer and cling to his waist.

"Lady, this is my bitch," Grimmjow informs. "And he doesn't like to share."

She huffs indignantly; furious the sexy man could turn her down, and stomps off. Shuuhei is absolutely baffled, Renji and Ikkaku groaning in dismay after cheering the fight on like a couple of high school boys, and Shiro is still cackling in joy. He loves when his aibou gets aggressive like that, but he loves it more when it proves his point. Grimmjow moves his chair and sits back down, setting Ichigo in his lap so the other can find some semblance of comfort until he can calm down.

"He doesn't have to sit on your lap," Shuuhei grumbles.

"Actually, he does!" Shiro grins. "I told ya once; he ain't leavin' Grimm-kitty. Grimm's been imprinted as his alpha an' that means that's his safe zone. 'Fore Grimm, it was his inner world an' me 'cause I'm like his family. Now it's Grimm, 'cause that's his mate. Stupid ass didn' even know it happened."

"He's an Arrancar!"

"No, he's not," Rukia points out. "He's the same breed as Ichigo. Didn't you read that memo? Shiro made him like them, so it's only natural Ichigo would want to be with him."

"Aibou wanted ta be wit Grimm from the moment he saw him," Shiro shrugs. "He just thought it was hate an' tried ta beat the shit outta him… but it wasn' an' he's learnin' that."

"I'm not gonna give up on him!"

"It's instinct. He can't help reacting to me like he does," Grimmjow says quietly. "I'm nothing more than territory to him when another woman comes around. It should be the same for me, but he really wanted to try dating you and I couldn't tell him no."

Shuuhei just stares at the other, catching the affection and fondness within his cyan pools as he stares down at the orangette snuggling in his arms. Ichigo, beneath his layers of attitude and obliviousness, really loves the ex-Arrancar and Shuuhei can't bring himself to come between them anymore.

Their food arrives around the same time Ichigo is shaking himself from his instinct driven trance, the orangette so comfortable on Grimmjow's lap that he doesn't even move at first. The teal haired man doesn't mind having to eat around him, simply shifting him in his arms in order to make things easier for them. They're all chattering happily before Ichigo sends a mischievous look Grimmjow's way, one that Shiro immediately catches. He covers his mouth, trying hard to muffle his snickers. He may not be inside his aibou's mindscape, but he can still catch flickers of his thoughts. Grimmjow is arguing tactics with Ikkaku when Ichigo's chopsticks shove food into his mouth. It takes a moment, the larger male swallowing the offered food on reflex, and then he's reaching for his drink while he fans his mouth.

"Fuck!" he gasps. "Shit, Ichi… What the fuck!"

Ichigo and Shiro and hanging on one another as they laugh, the two promptly falling off their seats in their mirth, and Grimmjow tries anything to get the spiciness from his mouth before it burns off his tongue. The whole place is full of joy and even the customers are beside themselves at Grimmjow's plight.

"I'm so gonna get you back for this, Ichi!" he snaps. "You know I hate food that spicy!"

"I-I know, but… it's funny," Ichigo gasps out.

At long last, the heat dies down in his mouth and he seats himself. With one strong arm, he scoops the orangette back onto his lap and glares at him. The smaller male stops laughing, yet the smile on his face belies the want. A quiet wordless warning and Ichigo behaves himself, snickering just a bit every now and then. The minute everyone is settled from their fights of laughter, Shuuhei speaks up.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah?" the orangette smiles brightly at him.

"Ichigo, you're a great guy and a very loyal friend," he starts nervously. "But… I think we're best as friends. You seem to be more in tune to Grimmjow and I don't want to come between you."

"What?" the younger male gasps a bit hurt. "But… I'm not dating Grimm."

"You may not be dating him now, but it's quickly seeming as though you'd be better off with him in that way. I don't want to hurt you, Ichigo. I'd be glad to date you if things don't work out with Grimmjow, but… I just don't see you two going your separate ways," he informs with a sad smile. "I hope you'll forgive me, I just don't want to lose such a good friend."

Ichigo nods in understanding, he only saw Shuuhei as a friend anyway, but a part of him is hurt and Grimmjow can tell. He doesn't know why the other is hurt; he'll have to ask later. Shiro is quietly celebrating Ichigo's first time getting dumped, pleased with himself for keeping the two misfits together long enough for Ichigo to imprint the mate he chose for him. The rest of their meal is quiet and uneventful, the orangette's playful streak gone after getting dumped.

That night, as he lies in bed beside the orangette, Grimmjow notices two crucial things. One, Ichigo is curled up with his back to him tonight. Secondly, the orangette has been quiet since Shuuhei broke it off. Every challenge brought forth, Ichigo has backed down from or shrugged off. His depression is soaking into Grimmjow's nerves, the teal haired man about to hunt down the one who hurt his bedmate and kill him! He needs to get this resolved before his instincts get the better of him.

"Kitten?" he murmurs.

"Hm?"

"Kitten, you have to talk to me about what's bothering you."

"No I don't," the orangette replies with a miserable sigh.

"Actually, you really do," Grimmjow answers. "If I don't know what's going on right now, I'm going to assume Shuuhei hurt you. My instincts demand I kill him… I'm not joking about that."

"… That's the first time I was dumped," Ichigo mumbles into his pillow. "All my other relationships I had to fight to dump them, but that… Shuuhei… It just sort of bothered me."

Grimmjow nods, looking back over to the vibrant haired teen in hopes he'll move closer. Ichigo only turns to face him, forcing the more dominant male to pull him closer. He doesn't fight it, content to lie upon his hard chest and avoid his gaze.

"… Am I not good enough to be loved?" Ichigo asks after a long pause.

"Ichi, that's bullshit," Grimmjow frowns. "You're very loved."

"But… Shuuhei didn't want to be with me."

"I want to be with you," the older male states. "Isn't that enough for _you_?"

"… I guess it is," Ichigo sighs. "For now, anyway. There is a point I'll want to hear those words, Grimm. If you can't tell them to me honestly, I'm gonna look for someone else."

"They're just words, Kitten," Grimmjow snorts derisively. "They don't mean anything."

"… They do to me."

"God, you're such a chick," the teal haired male chuckles. "You're lucky there's no one else I'd rather be with."

Ichigo pauses at that, looking up into those orbs glittering with affection he didn't notice before. A small smile touches his lips, the orangette hesitating before asking the question he knows without a doubt is a chick's question.

"… Really?"

"Yes, really," Grimmjow says. "I wouldn't say it unless I meant it. Besides, you're the first lover I marked in any way."

"Marked? How the hell did you mark me?" Ichigo snaps aggressively.

Grimmjow doesn't say anything, just passes his hand over the tattoo marring Ichigo's abdomen in black. The teen blushes at the memory of the warning against alcohol, cursing himself for indulging while in Seireitei… anything could've happened without Grimmjow there.

"Some mark," he mutters just to give attitude.

"I could put a more permanent one if you'd like," he states as he bares his teeth.

"… No, this is fine."

Grimmjow laughs lightly at that nervous comment, the orangette smiling before kissing his chin. The two lay in silence for a short while, Ichigo listening to Grimmjow's heartbeat and the teal haired man taking in his lover's steady breathing. Eventually, they slip into slumber without a care in the world.

Grimmjow wakes alone the next morning, a little disappointed that Ichigo didn't wake him as he did the morning before, and yawns with a feline stretch. Knowing that Ichigo was only thinking too hard about the break-up, something he sort of figured but needed to hear from the other, has dulled the need to kill the raven haired Shinigami. He searches for his bedmate, a bit worried when he doesn't find him within the home. His scent is strong and holds an odd difference within it, something Grimmjow is familiar with from growing within Hueco Mundo… it's filled with more pheromones than should be.

"… Shit," he mutters.

His heart races as he darts out the door in nothing but his sleeping pants, his bare feet beating against the ground as he searches out his lover's reiatsu. Ichigo didn't get far, yet they were assigned an empty home near squad eleven… and that squad is filled with far too many aggressive males.

Ichigo had hurried along to visit Yumichika as he promised the day before, as the raven haired male insisted on a good spar with Ikkaku and himself to draw him from the 'unbeautiful break-up'. He didn't wake Grimmjow, as he didn't think he needed the other… but now he's sorely missing him. The other Shinigami of Kenpachi's squad members are watching him far too closely to be normal, a few bumping into him where they would normally just ask for spars. Finally, a few lower level Shinigami jump. Ichigo cries out in surprise, dodging their reaching hands as their feral eyes pin him in place. He's never seen the Shinigami with such untamed eyes, orbs he's only ever seen on Grimmjow during sex… and just the time he was pressing dominance. Yumichika is shocked at everyone's actions, even Ikkaku jumping into the fray. He tries to pull Ichigo from the crowd, yet he's pushed back and the orangette is trapped within the reaching and grabbing hands. Both can hear Grimmjow cry out for the smaller male in a mixture of panic and fury, yet Grimmjow isn't who jumps into the crowd to throw them back with a blast of powerful reiatsu… a huge Hollow does. Not just any Hollow, however… a feline that stands about to Ichigo's hip. Its white body looks to have bone plates instead of fur, its jaw snapping aggressively, and its cyan orbs glittering dangerously.

* * *

><p>Whoa... wait a minute... WTF? Lol! Bet you weren't expecting that one! I know I wasn't ;p Man, it's just one thing after another =D Well... if it weren't you guys would get bored =) So... What do you think is gonna happen next? He's one step closer to getting his old form back, which means Shiro can't stop him from bailing. not to mention the time spent in Seireitei being looked down on.<p>

I hope you all enjoyed the brief bitch-fight Ichi got into over Grimmjow ;p I thought that was kind of funny. And YEA for Shuuhei backing down! Till the next chappy!


	16. Chapter 16

Let's see... I ended last chapter with Ichi being saved by a feline Hollow we all know far too well for me to shock you into a jawdrop. So, this chappie, we'll have even more fun! I'll give you a hint! What's the one thing Ichi can't do with Grimm-kitty now that he's... well... a kitty? Come on, I know you perverts probably thought of it without the clue ;p That's right! Well... sort of. I'm sure there's some way they can make that happen, but I'm not adventerous enough to try finding it... not yet, anyway =D On with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Ichigo is in shock, there's no other word for it. Absolutely mind numbing shock. The Hollow snarls and hisses as it swipes at the Shinigami, its long white tail of bone swaying in irritation before it wraps around the teen's waist possessively. Yumichika watches as many of the Shinigami back away, cowering in the face of this beast.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" he calls.

"I… I think so," he answers. "I don't think it wants to hurt… wait a minute..."

Yumichika is nervous; he doesn't like his friend too near an unknown Hollow. Grimmjow, of course, is totally different. Ichigo has a great amount of control over the ex-Espada and that's painfully obvious when they interact… the same with that obnoxious inner demon of the teen's. This Hollow is one they've never seen before, it's a potential threat and Ichigo is far too close to it. The orangette, on the other hand, kneels to get closer. The Hollow feline purrs when he hesitantly touches its face, amber orbs taking in intelligent cyan pools.

"G-Grimmjow?" he asks in bafflement.

"Hey, Kitten," Grimmjow purrs out. "Getting in trouble already? You're lucky I woke early."

"Yumi! It's Grimmjow!" Ichigo shouts. "Don't let anyone hurt him!"

Yumichika calls his answer, taking up an aggressive stance to intervene when necessary. Fortunately, none of the Shinigami are willing to even take a single step closer for some reason. That's about the time Kenpachi heads outside to find out what his squad is sending off an ample amount of bloodlust for.

"Oh look, Kenny!" Yachiru laughs. "A giant kitty! Can I keep it?"

"It's a Hollow," he spits out. "I'll get rid of it."

"Ah!" Yumichika yelps in shock. "I'll go up against many things for you, Ichi, but not Kenpachi!"

The Taicho bolts forward, Yachiru holding tightly to his neck as she laughs away, and everyone high tails it to a safe spot. Ichigo scrabbles to get between the madman and the feline, yet that powerful tail yanks him backward to the ground and the panther crouches down aggressively. Sensing the level of this Hollow, an Aduchas, Kenpachi swings with all his might.

"No!" Ichigo screams.

The blade is stopped by a single paw, those cold cyan eyes daring the spikey haired man to strike again. Ichigo takes this moment of stillness to try and talk sense into Kenpachi, knowing Grimmjow… at the level Shiro's forced him into… will decimate the man.

"Kenpachi, please stop," he cries out firmly. "It's Grimmjow; he's just trying to protect me. Something is wrong with your squad, everyone jumped me and I don't know why. Please, let's just get before So-Taicho and figure out what's wrong. I… I'll have Shiro spar with you later! You like him, right? Lots of fun, yeah?"

"Hmm… You're on!" the other grins dangerously.

"Grimm, let's hurry so we can find out what's wrong with everyone."

The feline rolls his eyes, yet stalks off with his tail still tight around Ichigo's waist. Yumichika follows, hoping to help deter the others that seem intent on attacking his friend. It doesn't take them long to get to the meeting hall with Kenpachi in the lead, the Taicho admits there was a meeting there already he was off to before his squad went all wild… well… wilder than normal. Those waiting are surprised to say the least when Ichigo hurries in after the other two with a large Hollow at his side, the orangette slamming the door shut and leaning against it to catch his breath. Large amber eyes look down to the Hollow grasping him with its tail.

"I always knew squad eleven was fucking insane, but that's too much!" he gasps.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto snaps. "Destroy that filthy monster!"

"Oi! I don't fucking talk about you like that, you senile old ass!" Grimmjow snaps affronted.

"… Arrancar?" Mayuri questions after a long silence.

Grimmjow turns cyan eyes on them, conveying his thoughts with a tilt to his large head and a single look that states 'duh'. A break out of murmurs rushes around the meeting hall, the doors pushing in as the many men outside it beat against it. Ichigo panics, Yumichika and Kenpachi trying to hold it closed. Grimmjow is pissed, his reiatsu lashing out for miles around as he roars in fury. Everyone but the orangette is pressed to the ground, the slamming on the door outside stopping at the punishing weight upon their shoulders. With a stiff nod of satisfaction, Grimmjow tugs Ichigo along with his tail and trots over to sit in the midst of the Taicho.

"Man am I glad I stopped out for this meeting!" Kisuke grins happily. "Yorouchi will be upset she missed this! Well… okay, maybe she won't. But she'll be upset she didn't get to tease Ichigo!"

"What's wrong with everyone?" Ichigo wonders. "Is there a day when everyone goes insane or something?"

"It's not them, Kitten," Grimmjow mutters. "It's you."

"Me?"

"You're throwing off a shit load of pheromones."

"I'm… what?"

Everyone looks around as the feline refuses to elaborate, the group noticing that Komamura, the large fox Taicho, is burying his nose in his hands. It takes them a moment, however someone finally speaks up. Unfortunately, it's Kisuke.

"What's the matter?" he wonders curiously. "It doesn't smell in here."

He yanks those large paws down, the fox Shinigami breathing deep before his own eyes go completely feral. He dives for Ichigo, the orangette uttering nothing more than a quick 'What the fuck'. Grimmjow's tail yanks him hard, his body hitting the floor painfully and sliding along it until he stops at Byakuya's feet. Komamura charges the youth, yet Grimmjow tackles him harshly in mid leap. It's all fangs and claws from there, the animalistic snarls and hisses as they tear at one another deafening within the walls of the meeting hall. Ichigo covers his ears and scoots back into Byakuya's legs, the other Taicho attempting to calm the two fighters down. Suddenly, there's a small pop and Komamura drops to the floor unconscious. There's a second one, however Grimmjow's tail snaps at the air and the dart is knocked to the floor. With a slow growl that sounds more cautious than aggressive, Grimmjow stalks over to Ichigo. He lies before him in a manner that would block him from further attack, his entire body held like a shield before the smaller male.

"Grimmjow, can we trust you to behave?" Kisuke asks playfully.

"You can trust me to gut you if you don't shut the hell up," he snarls.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo gasps. "That's not nice! Apologize!"

The panther looks away, his nose in the air as he ignores the demand. The orangette starts ranting, the feline shifting to yell back, and everyone sighs in irritation. The two are no different than when Grimmjow was human… they're still headaches. Yamamoto slams his staff on the ground and the two stop to look over, Grimmjow in a far more bored manner than the wide-eyed Ichigo.

"Arrancar… uh… Hollow… Whatever you're going to call yourself," he stammers a bit flustered. "Do you know what's going on?"

"He's in heat," Grimmjow remarks straightforward. "His scent is basically screaming 'If you can pin me, I'll spread my legs for you'."

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques!" Ichigo snaps with a blush. "What the fuck!"

"Hey, it's the truth," he murmurs with a shrug of his massive shoulders.

"Is that why my squad is ape shit crazy today?" Kenpachi wonders as he scratches the bridge of his nose. "I mean… not that they aren't any other day. It just seems a tad more noticeable."

"They're aggressive males, dominants, they want a piece of my bitch and I'm not letting them have it," the feline snarls.

"Don't' call me that," Ichigo mutters.

His comment goes unnoticed as the feline turns to hiss at Mayuri, the twelfth division Taicho attempting to sneak up on the two. Kisuke is more direct, talking brightly as he walks over and plops down next to Grimmjow. He keeps the large Hollow between himself and Ichigo, so Grimmjow allows his presence with naught but a warning glance. The other scientist gets the hint and joins Kisuke, watching Ichigo closely for any signs of abnormality. The vibrant haired teen is sitting Indian style as his eyes glance around in boredom, nothing new.

"Grimmjow, how did you manage a form shift?" Kisuke asks in amazement. "Shiro learned his in three months after they evolved."

"I don't know," he huffs. "But I can't change back!"

"What?" Ichigo gasps. "How are we supposed to… uh… um… never mind."

"How long will this heat last?" Soi-Fon wonders.

"About three days, maybe a week," he shrugs. "It's always different for each submissive… the more powerful, the shorter the timespan. In Hueco Mundo, the least powerful are always vulnerable for a longer amount of time. If you don't gain power quickly, you're apt to be killed off."

"What should we do about this?" Toshiro wonders. "I mean, even one of our Taicho is affected by this heat and the majority of squad eleven… we can only assume the rest of Seireitei will be affected."

"The more powerful one's reiatsu, the more likely they are to be affected," Grimmjow remarks. "It takes a serious amount of power and a long time of conditioning to learn how to ignore it. I learned quickly, I couldn't stand the damn heat we went through. I'm sure the Visoreds have taught themselves to ignore it for the most part and submissive males and females won't register it at all… it's just dominant males or females."

"We'll have to move them to a more secluded home," So-Taicho sighs in irritation. "I swear, that boy will be the death of me. Everything has to be so complicated when he's involved! Thank God he's not a permanent residence yet!"

"Hey!" Ichigo scowls. "I'm not that bad!"

"I don't mind him," Grimmjow purrs before licking the orangette's cheek.

"Gross!"

Ichigo hurriedly wipes the 'kiss' off his face, a look of disgust on his features as the feline snickers. It goes on like this for a bit, the Taicho complaining about Ichigo complicating things and Grimmjow snarling at anyone that gets too close, and then Yamamoto asks if anyone can remember an empty residence outside their walls. Those present look around in confusion, none able to think of any.

"I have a solution!" Kisuke grins. "Yorouchi's training grounds are just like the basement beneath my shop and the Maggot's Nest! I can alter it to provide shelter in the form of a house. It'll block all traces of Ichigo's reiatsu and they'll still be within our reach!"

"How will we keep an eye on them?" Byakuya frowns minutely.

"Only aggressive males and females are affected by our dear substitute's heat," the shopkeeper grins. "We'll just have to send in less aggressive ones, such as Yumichika, Rukia, Rangiku…"

Ichigo immediately growls at the name, the hiss leaving his lips instinctively drawing everyone's attention. Rangiku huffs near Toshiro, crossing her arms over her ample chest with a pout. She's a good friend of the orangette, so why can't she go check on him?

"Uh… okay, maybe not Rangiku," Kisuke amends and the orangette quiets. "You get my point, though."

"So be it. This… uh… creature…"

"Shiniviman!" Mayuri provides excitedly.

"Stop calling me that, damn it!" Ichigo snaps. "It sounds fucking lame!"

"It's a wonderful scientific name!"

"It is not! I told you to change it before I stick my foot up your ass!"

"… You can't reach me," the other remarks childishly before sticking his tongue out.

Ichigo snarls in anger, launching himself over Grimmjow's body. The panther Hollow immediately lifts himself up to block the other's escape, yet the smaller male scrambles beneath him. With a roll of his eyes, Grimmjow lays right on top of him. That doesn't stop the substitute Shinigami from clawing at the floor in fury, growling in anger at the scientist that does nothing to help calm the teen.

"If you don't stop provoking him, I'll let him go," the panther snarls.

With a huff, Mayuri sits and crosses his arms over his chest. He hates following orders, especially those given by a Hollow, but he'd hate for Ichigo to get a hold of him even more. Plans are underway for the alteration of the training grounds, Unohana and Isane have taken up writing a list of eligible females and submissive males for checking up on them, and Grimmjow is ignoring a lecture from Yamamoto on how to care for the youth he calls his bitch. Ichigo fell asleep beneath the large body over him a few minutes ago, the warmth too tempting to pass up. Once Kisuke and Mayuri return to tell them of the new home awaiting them, Grimmjow lifts himself off the snoozing male and nudges his face with his nose.

"Five more minutes," Ichigo mumbles.

Grimmjow lifts his paw and smacks the other with a frown. It's not as hard as he could've hit him, definitely just hard enough he feels it, but the Shinigami almost pass out anyway. Ichigo sits bolt upright and glares at the male, Grimmjow pointing innocently to Mayuri.

"How stupid do you think I am?" the teen hisses.

"I was just hoping you were still pissed at him," he remarks. "That way you'd use it as an excuse and I'd get off easy."

Ichigo glowers at him a long moment, yet brushes it off with a careless air about him. It takes a few minutes, yet Grimmjow catches that he's about to start needling him. The ex-Espada doesn't know what he could possibly use against him, though he's not about to allow him the satisfaction of getting away with it.

"So, Grimm… will you be eating kitty food for dinner tonight?" Ichigo wonders.

"… That's not funny," he hisses.

"What about a litter box, do I need to get one of those?"

"Stop it!"

"Having a pet is a big responsibility, do you think I…"

He's pounced on and pinned, Grimmjow baring his sharp fangs only inches from his face. The orangette immediately whimpers in submission, though only because he's unable to move. The minute the panther lets him go, he's gonna put some space between them and start over. It occurs to him that this whimpering thing may be completely embarrassing… but it's useful when he wants to get his way! Contrary to popular belief, the teen is a very fast learner. Grimmjow leans in closer, so only Ichigo can hear him.

"I just want you to keep in mind that being a feline won't stop me from fucking you," he remarks quietly. "And barbs don't feel very good."

The other turns white, nodding in understanding as Grimmjow pulls away with a satisfied purr. He gets off the other, Ichigo getting to his feet and debating whether or not he should move away from the other. He decides not to, standing close enough for his hip to rest against Grimmjow's side. Soi-Fon is too aggressive for Grimmjow's tastes, so Isane is the female chosen to guide them to their temporary home… well… their _new_ temporary home.

"Why are we in Yorouchi's training grounds?" Ichigo asks curiously.

"If you hadn't fallen asleep, you would know," Grimmjow replies lightly.

"You're lucky you don't drag your tail, or I'd step on it."

"You're lucky you can't step on it, or I'd bite you."

"Go ahead," Ichigo growls out. "That'll be the last time you _ever_ fuck me!"

"You'd come crawling back in three days."

"You'd be begging me in two."

Isane sighs and shakes her head, wondering why these two insist there's nothing more going on than what they've said. It's so obvious they're far closer than the normal 'friends with benefits', yet neither of them realize it. Ichigo finally gets fed up with the argument and kicks Grimmjow in the hind leg, the panther Hollow snarling as he turns quickly. Ichigo yelps and runs ahead, the feline chasing after him more for fun than threat. If it were for threat, Grimmjow would've caught him in an instant.

*Men, * she muses in exasperation.

Finally the three make their way into the training grounds and Ichigo's reiatsu vanishes, the minds of all those affected clearing in an instant. The orangette runs in excitedly, Grimmjow finally pouncing on him as Isane stops beside them. She says nothing, but she doesn't have to as their eyes gaze upon the grounds. Ichigo is dumbfounded at the sight of the traditional Japanese house so much like Byakuya's, complete with garden and koi pond. His amber eyes can only stare in awe as Grimmjow saunters past him.

"This is ours?" the younger male wonders.

"For the time being, yes," Isane smiles. "It's been decided that you being in heat is far too dangerous. If everyone is affected by the scent coming off your reiatsu, it's best to keep all traces suppressed."

"But… I don't feel like I'm in heat."

"Ya won'," Shiro states as he walks into the grounds. "I keep it suppressed, aibou. No need fer ya ta go inta mass amounts a pain and spread yer legs fer anyone willin'… and there's a lot a people willin', trust me. The first time ya went inta heat, ya nearly ended up goin' home wit a group a three assholes lookin' fer a slut fer the night."

"What!"

"Would a made a shitload a cash, but I didn' think ya'd appreciate wakin' up in a hotel wit them droolin' all over ya. That's when I started suppressin' yer heat."

The very thought makes the orangette want to puke. He hurries off to find Grimmjow, hoping to distract his disgusted mind with another argument, and Shiro stays behind to be briefed by Isane. He was told very little by Kisuke and Mayuri, the two loving to irritate him. As Ichigo strolls into the garden to locate Grimmjow, he wonders how long it'll take the other to change back… he really wants sex.

* * *

><p>Ichi's such a naughty boy, but he's in heat so we can forgive him ;p By the way, when I wrote this, I was unaware of the timeline and was going to put Grimm in heat for longer... I had to rethink that, unfortunately. You'll figure out what's going on with him in the next chapter ;p<p>

Ichi: I don't want to be in heat! T^T

Vae: Too bad! I say it is so!

Grimm: Can I at least change forms so I can enjoy his embarrassment a little more physically? =3

Ichi: ... Grimm can't use me? Awesome! I'm totally into this new take on heat! =D

Shiro: ... Should I tell him?

Vae: No, Shiro. *pats his shoulder* Just let him bask in his obliviousness.

Shiro & Vae: *twin evil laughs*


	17. Chapter 17

Yet another chapter. I'd just like everyone to know I haven't thrown out my other fics, I'm just clearing my table a bit. This one caught my focus first, the next that I'll finish is Feline Menace. THey were both very close to the end, so I figured I'd deal them before skipping around again. I have a new fic in my mind that I want to start, so I'm gonna clear this one and start that one... or clear this one and Feline Menace and start that one... something like that. The point is, I promised endings and I'm intending on keeping that promise. =) Anyway, just read the stupid fic, I'm tired of babbling ;p

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Ichigo growls in his sleep as he turns to locate his lover, opening a bleary amber eye to find that Grimmjow isn't with him. A bit of panic sets in, though it's deep within his mind, and he sits up. At the end of the bed is Grimmjow's large form, breathing steady in his sleep. Ichigo wraps his blanket around him to keep warm and crawls down to sleep against the feline. Grimmjow lifts his head and looks down to see what woke him, purring at the head of orange hair lying on one of his paws.

"Ichigo, it's late," he remarks. "You should really get up."

"It's not like I can go anywhere," the other scoffs bitterly.

"It's only for a couple days, you'll live."

The orangette bristles, yet says nothing. His lover-turned-feline hops off the bed and walks out of the room, leaving the orangette to stare after him. The younger male briefly wonders just how painful those barbs would be, shaking his head in shock at his own thoughts.

"Holy shit," he mutters. "This heat is fucking up my brain!"

Shoving those disturbing thoughts to the very back of his mind, he hurries after the snowy feline. Ichigo gets the shower first, sulking because Grimmjow refused to bathe with him for the first time since they started sharing a space… forget the fact the shower is far too small for the large panther and Ichigo to use at once. When he comes out dry and dressed, the only person he sees sitting at the table is Shiro.

"Where's Grimm?" Ichigo wonders.

"Nice ta see ya, too," Shiro frowns.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just… he left and I… I don't know… I want to see him."

"Yer in heat, dumbass," Shiro snorts in humor. "Yer gonna wanna jump his bones constantly, so he put some distance between ya. I'm here ta watch ya since I'm like yer brother and ya won' try anythin' wit me. Not that I'd let ya… okay, maybe I'd let ya."

"Shiro!"

"What? Ain't ya never heard a twincest? It's really popular nowadays."

The snowy haired male cackles as he dodges the plate Ichigo threw at him from the kitchen, doubling over at the other's positively mortified expression. It's no secret to Shiro that Ichigo entertained such ideas during his first few heats, the nineteen years old starting with them at sixteen and feeling safer with his twin than with those he dated. Safety is a big factor when breeding in Hueco Mundo, so it's no surprise to Shiro that Ichigo chose to fantasize about him rather than his boyfriends… but fuck if Ichi didn't spaz out!

"When will this be over?" Ichigo huffs. "I want my… I don't like being alone."

Shiro says nothing about Ichigo's slip up, it's natural for submissive Hollows to refer to their dominants as such. Ichigo seems very frustrated, which is only to be expected after being so independent for so long, yet Shiro doesn't want to tell him this will only last a day and a half at the most. Ichigo's power is so great; he barely gets touched by this feral urge to breed. Thankfully, Grimmjow has learned how to ignore it early on… though Shiro will have to do something to trip them up eventually.

Grimmjow strolls in with Yumichika and Kisuke, the later only because he knows his boundaries, to find Ichigo sprawled along a rather high branch in the garden. Shiro is yelling at him from the ground, pissed off the other is effectively ignoring him. The three head over that way, their ears picking up the irate demon's voice.

"Damn it, Ichi!" he screams. "If somethin' happens ta ya, Grimm's gonna use my ass fer a scratchin' post! Get down here 'fore that fuckin' cat gets back!"

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that," Grimmjow growls lowly.

Shiro yelps in shock, jumping about an inch off the ground as he turns to see the feline with wide golden eyes. He lets out a sheepish chuckle, trying to look innocent when he's anything but. They hear Ichigo cry out excitedly now that Grimmjow is near him, his body jumping from the branch and landing on Shiro. Their eyes are wide as Shiro goes down, shouting out a string of curses before his face is buried in dirt.

"Grimm!" Ichigo grins.

From his position on Shiro's back, he crawls over to the feline. He's no cat, but his movements are very fluid and graceful. Between large paws, Ichigo curls against Grimmjow and presses himself against the hard chest. He's so much smaller like this that Ichigo is encased on three sides by the larger body. He purrs loudly, so animalistic there's no doubt he's more Hollow in mind now.

"I missed you!" he states as he nuzzles the other's chest.

"I can see that," Grimmjow chuckles. "How was your day?"

"Boring! Don't leave me again!"

Kisuke crouches down and warily keeps himself out of paw's reach, smiling at Ichigo behind his usual fan. Ichigo tries to scoot further back, growling in irritation as he scowls. There's a long silence, the blonde shopkeeper simply observing the teen's physical appearance to see if he was injured in his reckless jump. Once he notes the other is fine he nods in satisfaction.

"I see you're taking things a little better than the Visoreds on their first heat," he comments.

"I suppress it," Shiro mutters as he attempts to clean dirt from his mouth. "He don' feel nothin'."

"Interesting… shall we head into a more barren area to practice?"

Grimmjow nods and moves away from Ichigo, the orangette snarling in anger before wrapping his arms around a thick leg. Rolling his cyan orbs, Grimmjow waits until Ichigo lets go and climbs on his back in determination. There's no way in hell he's letting Grimmjow leave him behind again. The walk isn't a long one, Ichigo draping himself along the feline's broad back and wrapping his arms lovingly around his thick neck. Once they're roaming in the more rocky terrain, Shiro coaxes Ichigo off his dominant and over to a safe looking boulder to watch.

"I want to be with Grimmjow," Ichigo complains.

"He's within yer eyesight, stop bitchin'."

Ichigo bristles at the comment, yet the powerful press of Grimmjow's reiatsu steals his breath away along with any retort he may have had. The feline is crouched in defense, glaring hard at Kisuke as the blonde shopkeeper gets ready to attack. Instinctively, Ichigo scowls and gets ready. This is a challenge. If Grimmjow loses, he belongs to the blonde man. Shiro notes his change immediately and groans in irritation, vanishing to stand between the two for only a moment. Ichigo watches his twin talk to the two, but he's too far away to hear anything. Once Shiro gets two nods of agreement, he returns to Ichigo in a quick flash step. The reiatsu is released again and once more Ichigo stiffens; his amber eyes narrow in anticipation as the two leap at one another. Kisuke dodges a heavy paw, shocked that the smaller Hollow form can move so very fast. Even Ichigo in Bankai could barely keep up with Grimmjow's speed in this form. His sword come down on the other, claws moving to block or a tail snapping out to redirect his blows. It's a long while, but soon they stop with Grimmjow pinning the blonde.

"I just can't get it," he sighs. "I can't figure out how to change at will."

"Well… what were you thinking when you changed the first time?" Yumichika asks from the sidelines. "That's how it works, right? Thought?"

"Yes, what went through your mind?"

"Ichi was too far away," the large feline shrugs. "If I were in my feline form, I'd be fast enough to help him before he got hurt."

"So… Think about helping him again," Yumi states. "If he's the catalyst, what can you do to help him now?"

"That's the problem," Grimmjow growls. "He doesn't need help now!"

"Oi!" Shiro snaps. "Get 'im off me!"

Everyone turns quickly to see Ichigo in Shiro's lap, his arms wrapped loosely on his shoulders as he attempts to kiss his twin. Shiro didn't exactly know when this happened; all he can remember is thinking that if Ichigo doesn't get something soon he'll look for it elsewhere… and then he was tackled. The day is nearing its mid-point, which means his heat is coming to an end and it's hitting its highest point. Ichigo doesn't care who it is, his instincts demand he breed with someone powerful. If Grimmjow, his powerful dominant won't give him what he needs, he'll turn to the next safest place he can find… Shiro.

"Damn it, Ichi," he shouts before his lips are caught.

Grimmjow growls in anger, moving forward with a fast sonido before an arm wraps around Ichigo's waist and yanks him backward. Ichigo, dazed and confused as the heat clouds his mind, turns to see angular features set around cyan eyes. He grins widely before turning to hold Grimmjow eager to let him fuck him into the mattress… or ground… or wall… or _anything_ just as long as he's inside him! Shiro backs away, glaring at his twin that seems so set on getting him in trouble. That's when he notices that Grimmjow changed into the Shinigami form he gave him before coming here. He doesn't know if it was intentional or if Grimmjow still doesn't know how to choose which form to take, but a smirk touches his lips anyway.

"Grimm, I need you," Ichigo pants out. "Take me… here… now!"

He shamelessly wraps his long legs around the teal haired Arrancar, working his hips against the larger man's with a moan. Kisuke and Yumichika are wide eyed as their jaws drop, this being the complete opposite of the 'blush at the very talk of nudity' orangette. Grimmjow's hands move along heated tan skin to the smaller male's shoulders, pressing down and catching the now limp and unconscious body. He shifts the teen in his arms and drifts back to the ground, holding his submissive tightly as he glares at the two hurrying over.

"Is he okay?" Yumichika asks.

"He's fine, I just knocked him out," Grimmjow sighs. "The last part of heat is the worst… though I didn't realize he'd only be in it for a day and a half."

"I did, but I don' like ta ruin the surprise," Shiro grins as he joins them. "It's way more fun ta watch aibou's expression's when he's caught off guard."

"You should've at least told me!" the teal haired man snaps. "I'm gonna take him inside and put him to bed. We should be able to leave here tomorrow, but I wouldn't chance it today."

"Great! Is that the form you chose?" Kisuke asks suddenly.

"Pft, no!" the other growls. "I was hoping for my Arrancar form. Now I have to traipse around looking like a fucking Shinigami some more!"

"Least it makes it easier ta be wit Ichi," Shiro provides to test the waters.

"Fuck off!" Grimmjow hisses. "This is all your fault anyway! And then you have the nerve to kiss my bitch? You're lucky I don't gut you!"

Grimmjow stomps off, radiating fury as Ichigo snuggles against him obliviously. Shiro is worried that once Grimmjow learns how to take his old Espada form… he'll leave Ichigo for Hueco Mundo. Ichigo couldn't handle that, no matter how tough he acts. Kisuke notes the frown on his usually jovial face, catching on to his thoughts almost immediately.

"I'm sure he'll stay no matter what," he offers. "He's just as wrapped up in Ichigo as our substitute Shinigami is in him."

"… I ain't too sure 'bout that, hat-n-clogs."

"Just give it time, they'll work it out."

"They better."

Inside the house, Grimmjow is sitting on the bed to watch Ichigo. Mixed emotions fill him to the brim, his eyes easily conveying their struggle. He likes being with Ichigo, yet he almost had his old form back… his old life. He scoffs to himself quietly at that thought… what life? He was alone within Hueco Mundo, wandering the desert for just one more easy kill. He'd like to go back to that desert, the endless night he's grown to miss and the many Vasto Lorde to play 'cat and mouse' with, but he doesn't want to go alone. Curiously, he looks to Ichigo. The orangette sighs in his sleep, cuddling with the pillow Grimmjow normally uses.

*Like hell I'm staying here, * Grimmjow muses. *The minute I get my form back, I'm going back to Hueco Mundo and away from these infuriating Shinigami! *

With a heavy sigh, he lies back so the younger male can move from the pillow to his chest. It's nice to have such a powerful bedmate, to control the orangette and feel his reiatsu coiling beneath him before wrapping around his own. It's addictive and Grimmjow is caught up in it like a victim caught in an undertow. He shuts his eyes and wraps an arm around the teen snoozing on his chest, smirking just a bit when he realizes Ichigo's drooling. With a deep yawn, Grimmjow falls asleep.

A loud bang wakes the teal haired man the next morning, panic sinking in as he realizes Ichigo isn't with him. He's on his feet and hurrying out of the room to find the other, actually afraid for the first time in his long life. Ichigo is in the pond, doubled over with laughter as Shiro crawls from the wreckage of a wall. Grimmjow realizes belatedly that Kenpachi and two of his Shinigami are also present. He ignores Yumichika and Ikkaku, gripping Ichigo and pulling him over to take inventory.

"Grimm? What are you doing?" Ichigo wonders as his clothes are shifted.

"Are you hurt? You don't have any cuts? Bruises? Missing limbs?"

"I'm fine," the orangette chuckles. "But I don't think I can say the same for Shiro."

He looks up quickly, narrowing his cyan pools at the sight of Kenpachi diving for the snowy haired male. Shiro leaps up to meet him halfway, both with insane grins and manic glints within their eyes. Grimmjow snarls angrily, the realization that Ichigo was only a few feet from the collapsed wall hitting him hard, and his reiatsu flares out to punish the two fighting.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" he shouts in fury. "You could've hurt my bitch! Do you see how close you were to hitting him! If you would've harmed a single hair on his fucking head, I swear I'd have beaten the shit out of _both_ of you until you beg for mercy!"

"Grimm, I'm fine," Ichigo murmurs.

"No! The fact that you're fine doesn't diminish the possibility you wouldn't have been!"

"We were here to watch him," Ikkaku huffs. "He's our pal; we wouldn't let him get hurt."

"Get out!" Grimmjow snarls.

"Grimm, stop," Ichigo frowns calmly. "I'm fine. I can take care of myself, I don't need you hovering me so much. I realize that when I was in heat I did some… uh… strange things… but Shiro said I'm not in it anymore."

"Get… Out," the teal haired man hisses dangerously. "And you! You go inside."

"But…"

"Just do as he says," Shiro murmurs as he ushers the others out of the garden. "It's a dominant male thing, don' give him reason ta fuck yer brains out… he won' be nice 'bout it."

"… Is he in heat?" Ichigo asks suddenly.

"Uh… do ya wanna know fer real, or do ya wanna hear a lie?"

"… For real."

"Yep! Have fun!"

"No wait, what am I supposed to…"

Shiro is gone before he can finish, the orangette turning to see Grimmjow glowering at him impatiently. His feet move his body before his brain can tell them to, the orangette bolting inside and finding a nice quiet corner to hide out in. He was embarrassing as a submissive, he can remember that much, but whereas he would bat his lashes and attempt a seduction… he's pretty sure Grimmjow doesn't ask when he wants sex. The very thought of him being taken by force scares the shit out of him, however the thought of Grimmjow doing it… that gives him some mixed emotions.

"Ichi! Get over here!" Grimmjow snaps.

Ichigo finds himself whimpering at the aggressive tone, yet scowls and mentally berates himself. He's a capable and powerful warrior, not some abused female cowering under the hand of her lover. Holding himself as high as he dare, considering Grimmjow's in dominant alpha mode, he walks into the living room to join his bedmate. Grimmjow's hand moves and Ichigo immediately flinches away, something learned from too many abusive boyfriends.

"What the hell's your problem?"

At the tone, filled with curiosity and annoyance, Ichigo opens his eyes and sighs in relief. Grimmjow was just reaching to brush a bit of rubble from his hair. The relief that floods him is surprising, the orangette hating himself for fearing the other. Grimmjow catches on to his thoughts, frowning at the very idea.

"You don't have to be afraid of me," he comments as he draws Ichigo closer. "I would never hurt you. I may yell, I may get aggressive, but I would never physically harm you. I swore I wouldn't when we started this shit."

"You're in heat," Ichigo mutters with a blush.

"I'm not. I've been through it before with you, remember?" he informs. "It hasn't even been twenty four days since then. Heat comes once a month, I'm at the beginning and you're at the end."

"Why are you acting like this then?" the orangette wonders quietly.

"You've just come out of heat, Kitten, but it's supposed to last at least three days. I'll be aggressive toward everyone else until those three days are up, because you would've been vulnerable otherwise," he explains with a sigh. "It's too dangerous for a submissive to waltz around Hueco Mundo without the protection of an aggressive mate during heat. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but it's my instinct. I _need_ to keep you safe."

"… But you won't hurt me?'

"Of course not, Kitten. I'm actually sort of insulted you think I would."

Ichigo blushes at that, muttering a quiet apology before letting Grimmjow envelope him within strong arms. It feels good to relax in the warmth given by the other's body, the orangette sighing before playfully nipping beneath Grimmjow's chin. Without thinking, the teal haired man forces a deep kiss onto the other… not that Ichigo is complaining any. He's pushed back until he falls onto the couch, the ex-Espada kneeling between his legs to keep him in place. The orangette's stomach growls at them irately, said male blushing deeper at the sound. For a moment everything is quiet… and then the two start laughing.

"I guess playtime is put on hold until you get something in your stomach," Grimmjow chuckles.

Ichigo frowns at him playfully, pushing him off so he can escape into the kitchen. In all the mayhem of Kenpachi showing up to demand his promise fight with Shiro and the after effects of his heat finally shaken from his mind, Ichigo had forgotten to eat breakfast. Grimmjow leans back, making it easier for him to get away, and Ichigo reaches for his wrist to pull him along. He was afraid of the teal haired man when he started getting so aggressive with everyone, but deep down he knew Grimmjow would never harm him. It's actually quite refreshing to have someone taking care of him for a change.

* * *

><p>Awe, they're getting along! Well... for the most part! =D Wait... I think Ichi may be angry with me... he's scowling awefully hard.<p>

Ichi: ...

Vae: Um... Grimm, what's wrogn with Ichi?

Grimm: He's still pissed you didn't give him both me and Shuuhei.

Vae: Ichi, you can't be greedy like that! That wasn't fair to Grimm... uh... and Shuuhei! Yeah, both of them.

Ichi: ... I would've been happy.

Grimm: He'll get over it eventually. Hey! I know! You shoudl knock him up, that'll calm his ass down! I'll be more than happy to help! =3

Ichi: *punches the other* I DO NOT WANT TO GET KNOCKED UP! D8

Vae: Don't worry, Ichi, I won't do that to you in this fic. I promise.

Grimm: *groans in disappointement as Ichigo celebrates*

Vae: *picks up Grimm* Don't worry, it's the first of many.


	18. Chapter 18

Yeah! It's the last chapter of Sociology! I know, by now that title doesn't exactly seem to fit, but it did when I started *whine* Anyway, I'm glad you've all enjoyed it thus far! But don't worry, this isn't the end =D

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Grimmjow spends the entire next day meditating and practicing, leaving Ichigo to sit and watch in boredom. The orangette did manage to sneak out a couple times, but the majority of attempts he was met with Grimmjow's irritated voice calling him back. The other wasn't kidding when he said his overbearingness will last until Ichigo's heat should've ended. Now, after hours of listless pacing and staring, Ichigo is using Grimmjow's lap as a pillow. It's only been fifteen minutes since Grimmjow ended his practice and started meditation again, but the orangette is exhausted and took it upon himself to fall asleep on his lover's lap. Grimmjow is dragged minutely from his trance upon a knocking at the door, a frown touching his lips when Ichigo doesn't answer it.

"Kitten, answer the fucking door," he mumbles. "Ichi!"

He opens his eyes and finds the other fast asleep on his lap. Carefully, he slides from beneath him and heads for the door. Kisuke is on the other side with Byakuya and Mayuri, the teal man hisses aggressively at the creepy scientist. Kisuke holds his hands up in defeat, smiling jovially to gain Grimmjow's attention.

"We've decided to allow you to stay here," he comments. "It's best for your training… and there's less chance a weaker Shinigami will annoy your current condition."

"Whatever."

"Where's Ichigo?" Byakuya asks.

"Sleeping. I was meditating, but he fell asleep and I had to answer the door."

"May we come in?"

"You two can, but I don't trust that fucker around my bitch."

"Must you refer to him in such a way?" Byakuya frowns. "That simply isn't considered a good title within the human or Shinigami world."

"Do I look like I came from either?" he growls.

"Now, now, children," Kisuke smiles. "Let's play nicely. Mayuri won't do anything; since So-Taicho is allowing you to harm him in any way you wish should he touch Ichigo. Fair enough?"

Grimmjow thinks about it a moment, yet nods with a feral grin on his face. He steps aside to allow them passage, leading them to the living room where Ichigo still snoozes. The three take up the chair and couch, Grimmjow sitting back by Ichigo and watching him crawl back to his lap in his sleep. The larger male runs his hand through orange locks, simply petting the smaller to calm his nerves and keep him asleep.

"How far have you gotten on your training?" the blonde asks curiously.

"I've been at it all day. I should be spending that time with my bi… bedmate," he corrects with a glance in Byakuya's direction. "I think I'm getting the hang of it, but I've yet to change forms."

"It'll take a while," he nods. "Shiro took a rather long time and he was inside Ichigo's mindscape with no other distractions."

Grimmjow nods slowly at that, not about to tell the other that he's actually rather far. You needed to learn fast in Los Noches or you were discarded as useless, so the Espada picked things up far faster than most. Grimmjow knows how to catch onto something with little prompting, so this is child's play to him. He's not trying to change form; he's just attempting to learn the ins and outs of this strange new ability. Meditating like he does gives him the opportunity to see things from his mindscape and pick it apart; an ability that has been highly envied by the other Espada under Aizen's rule… one of the reasons Aizen never put his disobedient ass on ice.

"How are your Shinigami coming along with finding that ass in the living world?"

"Rukia and Renji are tailing him now," Byakuya offers. "They can't do anything about him for the moment, but they're learning he's in to far more illegal things than simply abuse."

"It was his scent on Ichigo," Grimmjow growls. "That fucker raped my mate, I want him dead!"

"There are worse things than death, my impatient friend!" Kisuke grins. "Don't worry; he'll pay for what he did."

"Damn right he will!" Grimmjow hisses.

Ichigo stirs on his lap and Grimmjow glances down, the orangette yawning and blinking sleep fogged amber eyes. He cuts his eyes at the others, silently telling them their welcome has been out worn. It's okay to have them there with Ichigo asleep, but he's not about to indulge them with his submissive awake. Too much can go wrong with Ichigo roused enough to stray from Grimmjow's side, especially with three people against him. One wrong move and one can take away his mate while the other two hold him back. It's paranoid of him, he knows that, but his instincts won't chance it. With a swift nod, Kisuke quickly ushers the other two out and shuts the door.

"Mm… Who was here?" Ichigo asks with a yawn.

"Kisuke, Byakuya and the creepy fuck I don't like."

"Why did they leave?"

There's just a hint of hurt within the teen's voice and Grimmjow momentarily regrets making the other's leave… momentarily. He shrugs, not caring enough to explain it to Ichigo, and leans down to kiss him. The smaller male immediately opens his mouth to allow Grimmjow access, thinking this is going to lead to more promising fun. Grimmjow smirks against his lips, not planning to disappoint the other in the least. If Ichigo wants sex, the teal haired man is more than happy to give him all he wants and more. He lifts Ichigo up and onto his lap, the orangette spreading his legs to straddle him before wrapping his arms around his neck. Before he can buck his hips up, Ichigo grinds his own down and they both hiss in pleasure. Grimmjow growls at the aggressive act, warning his lover not to push control at this time. Ichigo, catching on to this, grins widely before trying to act serious and give a submissive whimper. They haven't played like that since they were in the living world and Ichigo was kissed by Ryo, however the orangette has been eager to play more like that.

"… Kink," Grimmjow mutters.

"Shut up and play with me," Ichigo huffs.

With a deep chuckle, Grimmjow knocks him backward and sighs in relief when his head misses the couch. Thinking it'd be best to play in a friendlier environment, the teal haired man hoists Ichigo over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and heads toward the bedroom. The orangette just lies there limply, wondering what the other plans on doing before Grimmjow's steps falter. With a Cheshire grin, the ex-Espada slides open the door to the garden and carries Ichigo out there. It's been a long time since Grimmjow's enjoyed a good romp outside. Ichigo's face lights up crimson as realization dawns, the image of the entire Gotei 13 walking in to check on them and seeing Ichigo's bare ass in the air for Grimmjow to plow into burning into his brain.

"Oh hell no!" he shouts as he starts to struggle.

He's tossed to the ground, pinned, and facing Grimmjow's bared fangs in less than a second. His heart beats erratically at the more feral gaze within those cyan orbs… but it's definitely not more in fear than pleasure. Grimmjow keeps Ichigo's gaze, reaching down to pull the sash on his hips off before tying the orangette's wrists to a short post holding up the wrap around porch. The minute Ichigo realizes what happened; he breaks that hypnotic gaze and scowls at his lover… a scowl that quickly turns to a pout upon the challenging snarl.

"Grimm, I don't want to have sex outside," he sulks. "What if they catch us?"

"They won't be back for a long while," Grimmjow waves off. "We'll be fine."

He starts sliding Ichigo's shirt up around his bound wrists, the orangette struggling once more beneath him. He sighs in annoyance, really starting to dislike his mate's spastic emotions. He tears through the shirt, ripping it to ribbons and taking a good sized strip to tie around Ichigo's eyes.

"What the hell!" the teen snaps. "Take the blindfold off!"

"In case you haven't figured it out, Kitten," Grimmjow growls out quietly. "The more you struggle, the more I bind. Now be good."

"Grimm, I don't want to… Mm!"

Grimmjow ties the strip of shirt tight behind Ichigo's head, sighing in bliss at the lack of sound from the now gagged male. He just knows those amber eyes are scowling for all his worth beneath the blindfold, the very thought making his member twitch. Finally, and extremely reluctantly, Ichigo's body goes completely lax and Grimmjow rewards him by taking off the blindfold.

"See? That's not too hard, is it?" he purrs. "Now, you keep doing as you're told and I'll take the gag off. Let's see if you can behave long enough to get your wrists free."

A huff is released through Ichigo's nose, those eyes scowling even though his body is relaxed beneath the larger male. Grimmjow lies flush atop Ichigo's tan body after slipping his own half jacket off, frowning at the inverted colors and only wearing it to piss off the Shinigami. With his sash gone, his hakama is merely draped over his hips. His swollen cock isn't covered by it, the stiffness pressing against Ichigo's before he moves teasingly against the teen's erection. Ichigo gasps out but it's blocked by the gag, his head tilting back to bare his neck to the teal haired male as his back arcs. Grimmjow repeats the action a couple times, his half-lidded eyes fogged with lust as he watches Ichigo's reactions. With a smug smirk at the fact Ichigo's bucking back, he stops and slides down the other's body slowly. Ichigo whines in irritation, yet lifts his hips when large hands grasp the waist band of his jeans. Ichigo prefers wearing his human attire now that he's on 'vacation' and refuses the Shinigami uniform for the simple fact everyone would be wanting to spar with him.

"Such a good bitch," Grimmjow purrs.

He yanks down the pants and the boxers beneath them, licking the head of Ichigo's cock. The sensation tears a low groan from the other, sweat already beading along his body. Grimmjow blows on the sensitive member, propping his head up with a hand as he toys with his catch. He draws his free hand along a silky thigh, dragging his nails lightly along the soft skin, and move to fondle the smaller male's sac. Ichigo is near tears at this point, hating his lover for his constant teasing and wishing he weren't so feline in nature. His body quivers beneath Grimmjow's fingertips and the teal haired man glances up to see the desperate need within amber eyes, those eyes taking on a slight glow of gold at the edges of the irises. He reaches up and removes the gag, deciding Ichigo's been submissive long enough for another reward… and silently hoping his mouth will get the better of him.

"Ah! G-Grimm… please," Ichigo pleads mindlessly. "Please... please… I… hah… I need you… please…"

"You're so fucking beautiful when you play nice," Grimmjow smirks teasingly. "Tell me what I want to hear."

"… I… hah… I don't know what that is. Please… ah… please, just…"

"No. Tell me what I want to hear first, and then I'll fuck you," Grimmjow remarks while pulling away a bit.

"No! Oh, god, no! Please!" Ichigo cries. "I… I… I love you?"

"Nope, that's not what I want to hear," the other grins manically.

Grimmjow honestly doesn't think Ichigo will figure it out; he just wants to tease him a bit more. Ichigo, on the other hand, is determined to please his dominant. His mind works slowly through his fog of desire, trying with all it's might to find what it is Grimmjow wants to hear. The teal haired man is going off Hollow instincts, so it'll be far more meaningless and instinct based than something emotional like 'I love you'. From the distant recesses of his mind, Ichigo can hear Shiro providing what he needs to say. Shiro knows he'll end up listening to Ichigo whine later, hoping to erase the majority of that rant by ending his suffering. Ichigo vaguely remember his next comment from after his first date with Shuuhei, but brushes it aside.

"I… ah! G-Grimm… I… I'm your bitch," Ichigo gasps out. "I'm your… Hollow bitch! Please… please claim me!"

Grimmjow starts a moment, surprised the too-far-gone male actually thought of it, but wastes no time releasing a purely dominant growl. He snaps his hips forward, his feral mind ignoring the fact he hasn't stretched the smaller male yet in favor of claiming him completely. Ichigo cries out in pain, yet gasps in pleasure when that stiff erection is driven straight into his prostate. Grimmjow's pace leaves no openings for anymore foreplay, killing any ideas of teasing he may have had, and Ichigo screams in ecstasy with no room for breaks. He hammers into the other, pushing them both toward their release much faster than normal. It pools in their abdomens, begging to be let go, and with one powerful shove into Ichigo's entrance… the orangette snaps. His hoarse voice cries out his release, his body tightening before hot liquid splashes onto his stomach. Grimmjow buries himself into Ichigo and spills his seed within him, his fangs immediately driving down for purchase on the tan neck before he realizes what he's doing. Faster than he ever thought he could with such a distracted mind, Grimmjow yanks himself in another direction. His fangs tearing into the porch instead, a sigh of relief leaving him before he spits out a bit of wood. Ichigo is already sleeping beneath him, his face lax and his wrists still bound. Grimmjow unties his wrists, catching the small whimper the teen lets out unconsciously… the sound of a submissive reaffirming their place. Carefully, he lifts the other into his arms and forces himself to carry Ichigo to the bedroom. He collapses on the bed, barely capable of positioning them both comfortably and wrapping a blanket over them before passing out.

Grimmjow wakes before Ichigo, a look of pure determination on his face. This is the day he goes home, the day he takes back what Shiro stole from him. As much as he hates to admit it, he's missed the bleak white halls of Los Noches. He closes his eyes and feels his body slowly change form. A satisfied smirk touches his lips as his form takes on that of his Arrancar body, but before he finally manages to finish the change… a fist catches his jaw and he loses the hold he had.

"What the fuck?" he mutters.

Shiro's glaring gold eyes are only inches from his cyan pools, the fury within them so molten it makes his orbs look like the sun and Grimmjow's afraid they'll reduce him to ashes. He doesn't have time to say anything, the pale replica of his lover grabbing his teal locks in one hand before yanking him out of the room. Grimmjow is vaguely aware of looking back to see Ichigo snoozing obliviously in the bed, glad the smaller male didn't wake. Once they're out of the room, he's slammed against the wall by the surprisingly strong male.

"The fuck you think yer doin'?" Shiro hisses. "Yer suppose ta stay wit Ichi! I didn' go through all this shit fer nothin' and I certainly ain't listenin' ta him bawl his eyes out like a fuckin' chick 'cause ya left him!"

"Let me go," he growls out.

"I though ya wanted ta be wit him!"

"I… do," Grimmjow admits. "But I hate it here! I want to go back to Hueco Mundo!"

"Ichi can' go there! They'll think he's a Shinigami an' try ta kill him. Is that what ya want? Ta take all that time ta get him imprinted real good only ta take him back wit ya an' have him killed?"

"He has the same powers as you do, so don't give me that shit!" Grimmjow snaps. "He can change forms just like you can! Taking on the form of an Arrancar should be child's play to him!"

"Ichi can't use that power," Shiro admits quietly as he averts his gaze. "It's not that he can'… I lock it away from him. He has the ability… but I don' let him apply it."

"… What the hell? Why would you do that?"

"… He wasn' adjustin' well," the snowy haired male sighs in exasperation as he moves away to pace. "He tried. He learned it all well 'nough, but… he wanted ta be normal. He wanted ta date an' be wit his friends… he wanted ta go back ta when he didn' have powers more than his Shinigami form. I didn' want him ta be unhappy so… I locked those powers away from him."

"He can still use them though, right? I mean, if you unlock them?"

"Probably… maybe… I don't know," Shiro frowns. "He might have ta learn it all over 'gain."

"Damn it, Shiro!" the teal haired male hisses.

"If he could a just ran off ta Hueco Mundo, I wouldn' a changed ya, dumbass!"

There's movement in the bedroom and the two still, waiting for Ichigo to get out of bed and sighing in relief when he just rolls over to get more comfortable in his sleep. Afterward, Shiro sends Grimmjow a warning look and the other glares back at him.

"It ain't easy ta piss off my aibou… okay, maybe it is… but takin' him from his friends an' family is a big thing ta him. If ya wanna keep fuckin' him without hassle, don' think 'bout it again. That's one surprise he ain't gonna appreciate."

With that, he stomps off to release some built up tension… hopefully in bloody spar with Kenpachi. Grimmjow sighs, hanging his head as his decision just became that much more difficult. Either stay here and play the good ex-Espada, take his form and take Ichigo with him only to deal with a 'no sex' grudge, or run off to Hueco Mundo alone. He thinks on that a moment, knowing he isn't staying here any longer and the first choice is going to be thrown out. He moves toward the bedroom and glances in, debating whether he should talk to Ichigo about it.

"Like that would go over well," he grumbles. "I'd probably end up staying and still not getting any sex from the temperamental bitch."

That comment in itself makes up his mind, the other closing his eyes and glad this place blocks his reiatsu. Shiro may know how a Hollow's mind works, but he doesn't know how the ladder within Hueco Mundo affects how they act. Ichigo will be fine… or there'll be hell to pay and Grimmjow is the last person anything in that world wants to piss off. He feels his body change, leaving behind his Arrancar form in its normal white uniform. He flexes his muscles, overjoyed at the power he feels behind the action. His human form was weaker and even his Shinigami form lacked something, but he's almost positive that was Shiro's fault as well. Thinking on it, he doesn't want to piss off the Shinigami to the point of war.

"Fuck," he mutters. "If I 'kidnap' their precious Ichigo they'll just hunt us down anyway… better leave a note. It's better than nothing."

He walks to the kitchen and grabs a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling as neatly as possible to make it legible. Once he's happy with the result, he takes it to the front door and pins it there with a kitchen knife. Afterward he heads back to the bedroom and packs their bags quietly, making certain he doesn't wake the dozing orangette and thankful he's a heavy sleeper.

"Okay, Kitten, time to go," he murmurs.

He grabs the bags and wraps Ichigo in the blanket before lifting him into his arms. Ichigo yawns and mumbles, yet curls up against him and continues sleeping. Grimmjow takes him out to the training ground, ripping open a Gargantua and only looking back a moment. With a heavy sigh, he steps through with the smaller male happily nestled in his arms.

The sands of Hueco Mundo are just as he remembers, white and cold… but beautiful. The entrance to Los Noches is still standing, the only difference within the area being the new skylight made by Ulquiorra and Ichigo. A few of the pillars are smashed from the fighting… some because the residences had to release some steam. For the most part everything is the same. With a relieved sigh, Grimmjow carries his prize to the large main building. The walls are no longer white, the chairs no longer hard and uncomfortable. Los Noches was given a rather nice make over once everything ended, so it's now far more welcoming. Grimmjow missed it so much. Ichigo shifts against him, the teal haired man stopping in order for him to fall back asleep. He takes a few more steps, hurrying toward his own quarters to lay the other on a more comfortable surface. That's when he hears a faint murmur. He tilts his head in curiosity and heads toward the meeting room he's avoided since the war… god he hated that place, it was so boring. He carefully pushes the door open and stands within the doorway.

"Welcome back, Grimmjow," the multiple voices utter at the sight of him.

* * *

><p>Ta-da! That's the end of this fic. I know, I'm such a tease ;p Remember, this is the first of an arc! Grimm's only learned the first of his powers, there are more to come! And there's much more drama and GrimmIchi lemonade to be had! =D So, tell me what you think and I'll work on the next fic.<p> 


End file.
